Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis
by Namerra
Summary: Quelques années après le match contre Jabberwok, Kagami, la GM et certains anciens joueurs de Seirin se retrouvent pour une soirée alcoolisée pendant laquelle un secret du passé de l'Américain est révélé... à la plus grande joie d'Aomine qui tire déjà des plans sur la comète. Ao x OC... ou pas... on verra...
1. Kidnaping

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous ?)**

 **A force de lire toutes vos fics, j'ai fini par me lancer et tenter l'aventure à mon tour.**

 **J'espère simplement que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Pour vous "pitcher" un peu (sans trop en révéler), je dirai simplement que l'histoire se situe quelques années après le fin de KnB Last Game. Les personnages ont une vingtaine d'années.**

 **Le reste sera révélé au fur et à mesure.**

 **Je tiens simplement à préciser que cette fic n'est pas un AoKaga même si j'en fais mention dans ce chapitre... désolée pour la fausse joie ^^**

 **Il y aura un OC qui fera son apparition dans quelques chapitres et l'histoire tournera principalement autour de ce perso.**

 **Et enfin, la fréquence de publication sera très irrégulière... je m'en excuse d'avance mais soyez assuré(e)s que je ferai tout pour aller au bout, même si le temps est long entre 2 chapitres.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS : merci à mes 2 correctrices qui se reconnaitront, j'espère être à la hauteur de votre travail!**

* * *

"Waaaah fuck! Ca fait du bien!"

Cette douche, Kagami l'avait bien méritée... il avait passé la journée à s'entrainer en plein cagnard.  
Son chef ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné pour sa dernière journée avant ses vacances.  
Et quelles vacances... il avait tellement hâte!

D'ici quelques heures, il serait certainement installé sur son balcon, bière à la main à profiter avec sa moitié, des derniers jours de calme avant la tempête.

C'était avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'il salua sa brigade et ses supérieurs et, après avoir récupéré ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres dans la rue qu'un homme cagoulé se jeta sur lui, le ceinturera et lui colla un chiffon sur le nez.

 _Cette odeur... du chlorophorme ? Mais WTF...?_

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il réagit à l'instinct et commença à se débattre. Il essaya de se dégager des bras puissants de son assaillant mais la prise était solide et malgré une condition physique hors norme, il se senti dépassé par cet homme d'une grande agilité. Il semblait un peu plus grand que le jeune secouriste et au moins aussi musclé d'après ce que Kagami pouvait deviner à travers ses vêtements sombres. Mais surtout le produit commençait à faire effet et la tête de la victime lui tournait sérieusement.

Kagami sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut et il tomba à terre...

C'est à cet instant qu'un deuxième homme, tout aussi grand que le premier, arriva avec quelque chose à la main que le pompier n'arrivait pas clairement à distinguer. Il se pencha doucement au dessus de lui pendant que l'autre le maintenait au sol, puis tout à coup, Kagami senti une piqûre dans son cou.

 _Et merde..._

Il entendit alors vaguement l'un de ses agresseurs ricaner et dire : "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça?"

Cette voix...

Puis, plus rien, black out.

* * *

Quand Kagami se réveilla, il était confortablement allongé dans un lit. Il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui mais cela ne le paniqua pas pour autant. La porte de la chambre était légèrement entrouverte et de la musique et des éclats de rire provenaient de la pièce d'à coté.

Encore une fois, les voix lui semblaient familières.

Il se redressa dans l'idée de se lever pour aller voir quelle connerie cette bande de dégénérés avait bien pu inventer cette fois (parce qu'il commençait à avoir une petite idée sur l'identité de ses agresseurs) mais il fut foudroyé par un mal de crâne à se cogner la tête contre le murs (ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé soit dit en passant).

Il retomba contre le matelas et se tortilla dans l'espoir que la douleur cesse. Son regard brumeux tomba alors sur un verre plein d'un liquide transparent ainsi qu'une note manuscrite : "Désolé pour la céphalée, dommage collatéral. Bois cette aspirine et rejoins-nous quand tu te sentiras mieux".

La douleur étant tellement vive qu'il but tout d'une traite, sans la moindre appréhension.

Kagami est un idiot. Si, si. Quel genre de personne se fait kidnapper, transporter dans un endroit inconnu et boit tranquillement la boisson qu'on lui offre sans se poser la moindre question si ce n'est... un idiot ?

Notre idiot avait cependant de la chance et malgré tout des amis bienveillants. A leur façon. C'était bien de l'aspirine.

Cette dernière commençant à agir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le rouge se leva, s'étira un peu et prit une grande respiration. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait la musique et se retrouva alors sur une mezzanine. Celle-ci surplombait un immense salon dans lequel une fête semblait commencer doucement. Kagami regarda tout autour de lui et se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver. La villa, car cela ressemblait à une villa ou du moins c'était l'idée que le tigre s'en faisait, était luxueuse. Et immense. Bien que la décoration fusse assez minimaliste, l'atmosphère générale qui se dégageait du lieu était chaleureuse. Cette impression était certainement dûe à la multitude d'éclairages tamisés dispensés ci et là. Il s'approcha un peu plus du garde-corps et ce qu'il découvrit alors le laissa bouche bée.

Une énorme sono avait été disposée dans un coin et un DJ était occupé à préparer sa playlist pour la soirée... mais il fut surtout interpellé par la dizaine de barres de _pole danse_ installées tout autour de la pièce.

 _Un dizaine! Vraiment ?_

Un buffet gargantuesque avait également été placé sur la terrasse accessible par les larges baies vitrées du salon. Il y avait à manger pour une bonne trentaine de personnes mais à boire pour au moins le double! Encore une fois, le rouge se demanda ce qui se tramait ici.

A quelques mètres du coin ravitaillement, la piscine à débordement offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville dont les lumières s'allumaient petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait. La vue était sublime et Kagami s'imaginait très bien vivre dans ce genre de maison le reste de sa vie... abstraction faite de certains détails!

Il fut cependant vite soustrait à sa contemplation par le petit groupe confortablement installé, verre à la main, dans les canapés du salon juste en dessous de lui.

La conversation allait bon train et tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser.

Il y avait, bien entendu, la Génération des Miracles, certains de leurs conjoints et des anciens joueurs de Seirin. Que des amis proches. La famille qu'il s'était choisie et qu'il avait retrouvée il y a maintenant presque deux ans. Quelqu'un en particulier attira son attention : Akashi. Il avait fait le déplacement, cela devait donc être important. Mais pourquoi une telle mise en scène ? Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il décida de les interpeller :

"Oi! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?"

"Kagami-kun, comme tu ne te réveillais pas, nous avons décidé de commencer la fête sans toi!"

Comme d'habitude, le fantôme était apparu dans le dos du rouge. Taiga avait fait un bond et avait failli basculer un étage plus bas!

"Reste avec nous, ce serait dommage de finir la soirée à l'hôpital alors que tu viens juste d'émerger!" ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux azur en regardant son meilleur ami de son air stoïque habituel.

" Kurokoooooo! C'est toi qui va finir à l'hôpital si tu continues à apparaître comme ça! Mais sinon, je repose ma question, c'est quoi ce bordel ? On est où ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?"

Le rouge, sous le coup de l'énervement avait haussé le ton face à un Kuroko toujours impassible.

"Kagamicchiiii, arrête de parler comme ça à Tetsuyacchi et viens donc t'amuser avec nous!"

Le blond s'était levé du canapé et lui faisait maintenant de grands gestes pour l'inciter à descendre.

"Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous là pour toi aujourd'hui, alors sois un peu plus gentil!"

Cette fois, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Tout en descendant le grand escalier qui reliait l'espace nuit au reste de la maison, Kagami se posait tout un tas de questions :

 _Pourquoi Kuroko a -t-il organisé cette fête ? Et pourquoi pour moi ? Le bleuet a-t-il quelque chose de spécial à nous annoncer ?_ _Ce n'est pas mon anniv... ni le sien..._

La drogue qu'on lui avait administrée un peu plus tôt devait encore lui embrouiller l'esprit, il décida d'arrêter de trop réfléchir... il pourrait se griller un neurone !

C'est à cet instant qu'un grand bras musclé vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et une voix grave lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Alors Kagami, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça ?"

"Oh putain Aomine, c'était toi ?"

Le rouge tourna la tête pour tomber sur le sourire radieux de son ancien rival visiblement très fier de lui.

"Daiki, éloigne toi de Taiga immédiatement... tu connais LA règle."

Akashi venait de prendre la parole et comme toujours, cela ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Mais c'était mal connaitre le bleu que d'imaginer qu'il allait obéir sans protester.

"Non mais t'es sérieux là Akashi ? On n'a même pas commencé à picoler! Et je suis sure que ce baka n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi il est ici... j'peux bien le charrier un peu !"

"Oi! Aho toi-même! Je sais très bien pourquoi on est là!" tenta Kagami pour se donner un peu de contenance... mais sans conviction.

"Ah ouais ? Alors vas-y! J't'écoute! Parce que franchement, tu as l'air encore plus largué que d'habitude! "

Le ton de défi et le sourire en coin d'Aomine eurent alors raison des dernières onces de calme de l'américain...

"Et la faute à qui d'après toi ? C'est qui le con qui a essayé de m'endormir avec du putain de chloroforme ? Y'a que dans les films que ça marche ce truc. Tu aurais pu m'empoisonner mais ça évidement tu t'en tapes monsieur 007! Et puis, c'était quoi cette piqûre dans mon cou ? Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ? "

"La piqûre c'était du Rohypnol et non, il n'aurait pas pu t'empoisonner avec le chloroforme vu la quantité utilisée, nanodayo!"

Midorima était intervenu en espérant calmer un peu le tigre, mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

"Peut-être que lui non... mais toi oui! Mais quel genre de médecin balance du Rohypnol à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin ? Dites moi que je rêve! Tu aurais fait comment si j'étais allergique ? "

"Idiot! J'ai vérifié dans ton dossier médial avant. En fonction de ta taille, de ton poids et de ton état de santé général j'en ai déduit la juste quantité pour t'endormir jusqu'à cet instant précis. Aurais-tu oublié que je ne rate jamais un _shoot_ ?"

Non, Kagami n'avait pas oublié ce détail... mais plutôt à quel point le vert pouvait être effrayant quand il disait ce genre de choses.

 _Non mais attendez deux secondes... Mon dossier médical ? Mais d'où il le sort ?_

Sa détresse soudaine devait se voir sur son visage, car c'est l'Empreur en personne qui répondit à cette question, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la poser :

"C'est moi qui le lui ait fourni."

Kagami aurait du s'en douter... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Akashi continua :

"J'ai également aidé à planifier cet enlèvement, même si à l'origine l'idée émane de Tetsuya. Nous sommes ici dans une villa qui appartient à ma famille. Nous l'utilisons de temps en temps, principalement pour recevoir des partenaires commerciaux étrangers. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas d'un style très traditionnel, la vue est très agréable et elle est à taille humaine. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle serait idéale pour ce que nous projetons de faire ce soir..."

"MAIS PUTAIN! VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER A LA FIN ? C'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS UN MILIARD DE TRUCS A FINIR D'ICI HUIT JOURS ET LA VOUS ME FAITES PERDRE MON TEMPS AVEC JE NE SAIS PAS QUELLE CONNERIE! ALORS OU VOUS PARLEZ OU JE ME CASSE!"

"Vu ton agressivité actuelle, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps... Même si je dois reconnaître que te voir dans cet état m'amuse quelque peu, ne t'avise pas de me reparler sur ce ton. Il serait préjudiciable pour nous tous que tu finisses par te blesser. Nous sommes ici pour..."

"Atsushi! Non! Mais tu ne peux pas attendre cinq minutes ?"

"Mais Muro-chin tu avais promis que je pourrai manger quand il serait réveillé... alors c'est bon là, laisse-moi prendre un paquet de chips!"

"Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable Atsushi..."

"Muro-chin aurait-il honte de moi ?"

Le géant violet commença alors à bouder... Tout en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

"C'est bon Himuro, laisse-le manger, nous savons tous comment réagit Atsuchi quand il n'a pas sa dose de sucre. Nous avons déjà un énergumène au bord de la crise de nerf, je ne voudrais pas que ce géant se mette à tout casser, même si cette maison appartient à ma famille, j'aurais quelques comptes à rendre à mon père et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie !"

Akashi se retourna alors en direction de l'Américain.

"Taiga ?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Kagamicchi est parti!"

"Pas encore, il est dans l'entrée... Shin-chan, assomme-le avec ton ballon pour l'empêcher de partir!"

"Il est hors de question que mon objet du jour serve à frapper quelqu'un ! Idiot !"

Là-dessus, Hyuga attrapa le ballon de football américain des mains du vert et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction du rouge qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte.

"Tsss, faut vraiment tout faire soi-même avec vous ! Il n'y a plus de respect envers ses ainés ! Ca va se payer... oh ! Noooooon !"

La porte avait fini de s'ouvrir quand le ballon atteint enfin sa cible... enfin... une cible.

Dans l'encadré de la porte, un groupe de filles aux courbes généreuses et très courtement vêtues (peut-on encore appeler une jupe une bande de tissus de 10 cm de haut ne recouvrant même pas une culotte en entier ?) était sous le choc!

La grande blonde qui leur servait de chef de troupe et qui était, une demi seconde plus tôt, sur le point de sonner à la porte, était maintenant allongée au sol le nez en sang!

Une fois la secousse passée, elles se mirent toutes à hurler, à sautiller sur place ou à pleurer.

Midorima, bien que très énervé d'avoir perdu son fétiche du jour, se sentit obligé d'intervenir et alla prodiguer les gestes de premier secours à la demoiselle en détresse. Rien de cassé et a priori pas de traumatisme crânien. L'épistaxis était simplement dû au coup reçu, cependant la séance d'effeuillage était fortement compromise pour elle ce soir.

"Oh! Les stripteaseuses! Pile à l'heure les filles! Vous êtes parfaites" lança Aomine visiblement ravi de l'arrivée soudaine des danseuses! La fête allait donc vraiment pouvoir commencer. Il se tourna vers Kagami, toujours planté dans l'entrée, bouche ouverte et poignée de porte en main.

"Allez, bouge, fais les entrer!"

Mais le rouge ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre.

 _Des stripteaseuses ? C'est quoi la suite ? Un groupe de Yakuza qui fait des claquettes et un ours sur un monocycle ?_

"Kagami-kun, tiens, ça va te faire du bien, je sens que tu en as besoin."

Kuroko était, encore une fois, apparu dans le dos de son ami mais cette fois avec un verre à la main.

"C'est quoi ?" réussi à articuler le rouge.

"Du jus de pomme..."

Kagami bascula alors le verre cul-sec.

"... avec de la vodka."

Chaud ! Kagami avait très chaud ! Dans sa bouche. Dans sa gorge. Dans son estomac. Il avait chaud de l'intérieur et se mis à tousser.

"Mais c'est quoi cette dose de malade ?" demanda-t-il entre deux quintes.

Quand il réussi à contrôler sa toux et reprendre une température normale, il se laissa tomber par terre et s'allongea à même le sol "J'ai compris, vous voulez ma mort !"

Il n'était plus du tout en colère comme cinq minutes auparavant mais les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Il avait passé une grosse journée, il était crevé et ce n'était pas sa petite sieste imposée qui lui avait permis de récupérer. Ces derniers temps, il avait été très occupé en plus de son travail exigeant et il avait vraiment espéré souffler un peu avant de s'y remettre de plus belle le lendemain. Raté.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dramatises, Kagami-kun ? Mais tu as raison sur un point... Ce soir, c'est ton enterrement!"

"Quoi?!"

Kagami se releva d'un bon et regarda son ami d'un air paniqué.

Pour une fois, le petit fantôme souriait.

Pas rassurant.

"Ce soir, nous fêtons ton enterrement de vie de garçon Kagami-kun! Je pensais que tu aurais compris plus vite, surtout en voyant les stripteaseuses. Je vais finir par croire que tu es encore plus bête qu'Aomine-kun."

"Oi! Tetsu! Je t'entends et j'te permets pas de m'insulter!"

Aomine finissait de faire entrer les filles et les conduisait dans un bureau près de l'entrée, spécialement aménagé en vestiaire pour l'occasion.

"Allez mes princesses, on commence dans quinze minutes! Dépêchez vous! Et ne mettez pas trop d'habits, vous serez plus vite à poil! Et toi tu viens avec moi, tu es dispensée pour l'instant" ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la blonde blessée.

Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux et se dit que quand il aurait fini sa carrière de basketteur professionnel, il se verrait bien en manager d'une équipe de danseuses comme celle-ci. Il devrait assister à toutes les répétitions, les aider à choisir leur tenues et bien sur leur prodiguer des massages afin de les maintenir en forme...

Ce sont les protestations du rouge qui le sortirent de sa rêverie.

"J'vous avais dit que j'voulais rien faire! Et puis je dois prendre l'avion demain ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Satsuki ? Elle était d'accord ou vous lui avez aussi menti ? Je te préviens Kuroko j'ai mis des mois à rattraper ma connerie alors c'est pas pour..."

"Calme-toi, elle est au courant de tout! Tu imagines bien que personne ici n'a envie de se la mettre à dos... on a vu ce que ça a donné avec toi et Aomine-kun ! On lui a promis qu'on allait vous surveiller et qu'il ne se passerait rien cette fois."

"C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille moi! C'est pas moi qui avais commencé... et puis on était bourré c'est pas pareil !"

Kagami rougit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé au dernier réveillon qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble dans l'appartement où il vivait avec Momoi...

* * *

Suite à un pari stupide, Aomine et lui s'étaient retrouvés à devoir s'embrasser. Comme aucun des deux ne faisait les choses à moitié, plutôt que de s'échanger un chaste baiser, ils s'étaient roulés un patin magistral, qui avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour mettre l'assistance mal à l'aise. Cela aurait pu rester une simple anecdote de soirée trop arrosée, leurs copines respectives étant assez tolérantes pour passer l'éponge, mais c'était sans compter sur les verres suivants et la chaleur ambiante...

Les deux félins avaient décidé de remettre ça, sans que personne ne leur demande rien cette fois-ci, dans l'arrière cuisine de Kagami et les choses avaient dérapé. Ils avaient commencé à se caresser et à se frotter l'un contre l'autre sans aucune retenue, tout en continuant à jouer de la langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Bien que clamant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux cent pour cent hétéros, ils avaient toujours éprouvé une sorte d'attirance l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais franchi le cap, mais ce baiser un peu plus tôt avait été l'étincelle qui avait mis le feu à la poudre. Ils étaient tous les deux en couple depuis un moment déjà mais à cet instant précis, dans cette arrière cuisine, rien d'autre ne comptait que la peau de l'autre. Le parfum de l'autre. Le corps de l'autre. Une petite voix dans leurs têtes essayait de leur dire d'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable mais plus leurs virilités durcissaient, plus il était difficile de résister.

C'est Aomine qui commença à déshabiller Kagami le premier. Il en avait marre de ces vêtements qui le gênaient dans l'exploration du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il en voulait plus. L'Américain se retrouva donc très vite en tenue d'Adam et le basketteur aima tellement ce qu'il vit qu'il tomba littéralement à genou devant lui et le prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonie.

"Hummmmmm" Kagami poussa un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de surprise. Aomine sentit alors le désir pulser dans son propre membre. Tout en continuant sa petite gâterie, il entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour, commençant à se sentir beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Une fois libérée, il engagea de lents mouvements de va et vient sur sa verge, en parfaite synchronisation avec sa bouche. Kagami, lui ne touchait plus terre. Les yeux clos, il savourait chaque seconde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que se faire sucer par un mec puisse être aussi bon. Il avait une sexualité épanouie mais là, c'était le niveau au dessus...Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander au bleu de donner des leçons à Satsuki...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour apprécier le spectacle que lui offrait son ancien rival, mais son regard resta planté dans l'encadré de la porte.

"Satsu ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Merde Ao, arrête !"

La suite pu se résumer ainsi : gifles, cris, larmes, portes qui claquent.

Personne n'avait osé intervenir et tout le monde était rentré rapidement chez soi.

La copine d'Aomine l'avait largué le lendemain, puis avait saccagé son appartement en venant récupérer ses affaires quelques jours plus tard, alors que le basketteur était à l'entrainement. Momoi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines, mais s'était radoucie en découvrant dans la presse à scandale des détails peu glorieux de la vie privée de son ami... Décidément l'ex d'Aomine ne faisait pas les choses à moitié quand il s'agissait de se venger.

De son coté Kagami, avait eu plus de chance. La petite rose avait conscience de la tension sexuelle qui existait entre son rouge et le bleu depuis des années et s'attendait à ce que ce genre d'incident arrive. Après tout, les statistiques et les prévisions c'était son truc. Mais même en sachant cela, les surprendre en plein acte lui avait fait mal. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, leur en avait voulu, avait boudé un moment et entamé une grève du sexe.

Après un moment, Kagami s'étant excusé encore et encore et s'étant montré encore plus attentionné qu'à l'accoutumé, elle avait fini par lui pardonner. Et c'était finalement lui qui se sentait le plus mal des deux. Il regrettait d'avoir fait souffrir celle qu'il aimait. Même s'il avait apprécié ce qui s'était passé, prétendre le contraire aurait été mentir, il le regrettait amèrement. Quand il était revenu des Etats-Unis dix-huit mois plus tôt, il était au fond du gouffre et c'était Momoi qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente. Puis, il en était tombé amoureux. Elle avait transformé sa vie et le rendait heureux. Il avait eu de la chance qu'elle lui pardonne et il en était conscient. Après avoir du renoncer à sa carrière, il était hors de question qu'il la perdre également.

Il avait donc pris LA grande décision. Un soir d'avril, en après avoir quitté son travail, il était allé acheter une bague, un saphir rose monté sur un anneau en or blanc puis avait proposé à son amoureuse une balade sous les cerisiers au coucher du soleil. Comme ils aimaient passer du temps dehors, elle ne se douta de rien. C'est alors qu'au milieu de leur promenade, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda si elle voulait bien devenir sa femme. Et ce coup là, même Satsuki ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Le mariage était prévu pour le 1er aout de cette année.


	2. Mr Boombastic

**Et hop! Un 2ème chapitre.**

 **Petite suggestion très personnelle : n'hésitez pas à mettre le morceau en question à un certain moment (très énigmatique pour l'instant mais vous comprendrez en lisant!)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

"Allo Huston ? Tu me reçois bakagami ? KAGAMI ! "

Se tournant vers Aomine, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se demanda pourquoi son ami s'était mis tout à coup à lui crier dessus et à le secouer.

"Ah bah enfin ! Ca fait 5 minutes que je te parles et que tu ne captes rien... Midorima a du finir de te bousiller le cerveau avec son truc... Perso, j'avais proposé qu'on t'assomme, j'aurais mieux fait de suivre mon idée, elle était carrément meilleure... Bon, bouge ton cul, on t'attend dehors et les filles ont commencé leur _show_ !"

Reprenant ses esprits, Kagami nota que le niveau sonore avait considérablement augmenté et que certaines stripteaseuses avaient commencé à se dandiner le long des barres.

 _Okay_ , c'était donc bien réél, ils avaient osé.

Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait cru passer entre les gouttes et que ses potes l'auraient oublié.

Mais non.

Quel grand naïf ce Kagami !

Il leur était cependant reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné l'humiliation de devoir vendre aux passantes des feuilles de papier toilette déguisé en Pikachu.

Il se leva donc et suivi le métis à l'extérieur où Kise était occupé à faire des cocktails pendant qu'Akashi débouchait quelques bouteilles de champagne.

 _Du champagne ? Rien que ça ? Ca a quand même ses avantages d'avoir ce psychopathe_ _comme ami._

"Taïga, enfin !" Himuro s'avança pour saluer son frère de plus près et le prendre dans ses bras "Tu vas prendre cher ce soir !" ajouta-t-il doucement à son oreille.

"Ouais, répondit Kagami d'unevoix peu assurée. J'ai cru comprendre... Et j'ai pas trop le choix on dirait! Par contre, laisse moi avaler un truc, j'ai rien mangé depuis midi et là j'ai la dalle. Oh ! Trop bien, des mini-burgers !"

"Kagami-kun, ils ne sont pas mini ! C'est juste toi qui mange trop. "

"Moi j'suis d'accord avec Kaga-chin ! Quand est-ce qu'on passe au dessert ? "

"Tiens Kagamicchi, entre deux burgers, goûte-moi ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses!"

"Non, attends Ryota, je voudrais profiter que tout le monde soit présent pour porter un toast. Que tout le monde prenne du champagne!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii bonne idée Akashichi! Alors Kagamichi, on voulait te dire que ..."

"Ryota, coupe-moi encore une fois la parole et c'est toi que je découpe!"

Silence dans l'assistance.

Satisfait, l'ancien capitaine de Teiko se racla la gorge et commença.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes ici ce soir pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Taiga. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour en faire une soirée mémorable. Un seul mot d'ordre : il ne doit pas repartir debout."

Il leva alors sa coupe de champagne puis, après une légère hésitation, tout le monde finit par l'imiter.

"Shin-chan! Ce mec me fait peur! Même quand il essaye d'être sympa ça sonne comme des menaces..."

Takao avait exprimé à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait. Et même s'il avait essayé d'être discret, quelques personnes autour de lui avaient entendu et se mirent à rire.

Sauf Akashi qui fusillait à présent le petit brun de son regard hétérochrome.

Oups!

L'ancien pilier de Seirin s'avança alors vers Kagami et lui passa un bras sur les épaules. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, Kagami se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son _sempai,_ mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de tendre sa coupe un peu plus haut encore, en direction des premières étoiles.

"Amusons nous!" déclara-t-il avant d'avaler cul-sec le précieux nectar.

Comme d'habitude, Teppei avait su trouver les mots. L'atmosphère s'allégea d'un coup et tout le monde fit comme lui.

"Oui, je sais, c'est du gâchis" dit calmement Mayuzumi à son ancien capitaine qui était resté coi devant ce qui venait d'arriver. "Allez, détends-toi et essaie de t'amuser toi aussi, on n'en a pas souvent l'occasion" ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Chihiro avait le don de l'apaiser et ce baiser eu l'effet escompté. L'humeur de Seijuro s'adoucit.

Une fois rassasié, Kagami commença à enchaîner les cocktails de Kise. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient sacrément bons! Et très sucrés. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard mais comme de toute façon il était là pour ça, autant en profiter. C'est alors qu'Aomine décida d'ouvrir les hostilités.

"Oi! Bakagami! Ralentis, c'est pas drôle si tu te la colles tout seul! Ramène ton cul que je te mette ta branlée au bière-pong!"

Comme si le rouquin pouvait résister à ce genre de provocation. C'en était presque trop facile!

Les deux as rentrèrent alors dans la villa, suivis de quelques curieux. Les face-à-face entre ces deux là en valaient toujours la peine, quel que soit le domaine dans lequel ils s'affrontaient. Cependant, les regarder n'étaient pas leur seule motivation, certains voulaient jouer aussi et c'est ainsi qu'Hyuga décida de provoquer Midorima en duel.

Quelle idée ?

Alors que le match entre Kagami et Aomine était assez équilibré, celui des _three-pointers_ fut un vrai massacre.

Midorima prit la main dès le début du jeu et la garda jusqu'à la fin. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre il n'avait rien perdu de son adresse et Shintaro enchaîna les gobelets les uns après les autres.

"Shin-chan is on fiiiiiiiire!"

"Rhoooo, mais c'est de la triiiiiiche! Tu tires avec 2 balles maintenant! Non mais c'est quoi ces jeunes ? Y'a vraiment plus de respect! Je vais te faire regretter ton comportement!"

"Heu, Sempai ! Je crois que c'est toi qui voit double. Tu devrais p't-être y aller mollo!"

Kagami, même s'il avait très certainement bu autant que son ancien capitaine, tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool et s'inquiétait un peu de la suite des événements pour Hyuga. Midorima souriait et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Qui aurait cru que le grand vert avait un coté sadique et s'amusait de voir les autres se ridiculiser ?

"Rhooo c'est boooon, pour une fois que Riko n'est pas làààà, on peut bien s'amuser un peu ! J'ai une idée..."

" _OH. MY. GOD_. Je crains le pire !"

Kagami lança la balle en direction du dernier gobelet de son adversaire. Raté. Les cocktails du blond devaient certainement commencer à faire effet. A moins que ce soit les dix-neuf verres qu'il venait d'avaler. Va savoir.

"Vas-y, balance le binoclard, moi j'ai envie de savoir... aïe !"

"A genoooooux mécréant ! Implore mon pardon !"

Hyuga détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner l'as de Too. Même si la double personnalité du brun pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un, le scoreur avait connu pire. Akashi ou encore Imayoshi pouvaient se montrer autrement plus inquiétants.

"Tssss. C'est quoi ta super idée ?" se contenta-t-il de répéter en lançant la balle en direction du _dunker_. Panier. Enfin... gobelet.

"Hummm... j'ai oublié. Ah ! Si ! Je m'en souviens... On refait une partie et les perdants font un _striptease_."

" _NO WAY_ !"

L'Américain, qui était en train de boire son dernier verre, manqua de s'étrangler.

Décidément, il avait eu raison de se méfier. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

"Si tu veux te foutre à poil Hyuga, fais le tout seul! Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes délires pourris !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bakagami ? Tu ne sais pas danser ?"

"Je sais parfaitement danser, espèce de gros _looser_ ! Et puis pourquoi tu pars du principe que c'est moi qui vais perdre ?"

"Alors avant de m'appeler _looser_ tu peux me dire qui vient de perdre 2 parties d'affilées ? Et puis c'est aussi toi qui viens de dire à ton pote bipolaire que tu n'avais pas envie de jouer."

Là, Aomine marquait un point. Depuis quand avait-il appris à réfléchir lui ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se sentit un peu pris au piège mais comme on ne change pas ses bonnes habitudes si facilement, il ne put résister à la provocation

"Ok Ahomine, on va jouer, mais si je gagne tu feras une lap dance à Kiyoshi."

"Ca me va... Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais, _baka_!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir, _aho_!"

"J'compte sur toi Kagami! Donne tout c'que t'as!"

Les encouragement de Teppei firent rire l'assistance. Tout le monde avait remarqué comment Kiyoshi dévorait le métis du regard ce soir. Tout le monde, même Aomine. Et ce dernier faisait bien attention à faire comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Politique de l'autruche en quelque sorte. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Les deux parties reprirent de plus belle.

Ce qui devait arriver pour Hyuga, finit bel et bien par arriver. Et même plutôt rapidement.

Midorima lui colla un troisième 10-0 puis quitta la table de jeu pour aller s'installer dans l'un des canapés, à proximité des barres de pole danse. Takao, malgré les remarques cinglantes qu'il pouvait adresser à son amant très régulièrement, se révélait être un petit amis très attentionné. Il lui apporta une nouvelle coupe de champagne et entreprit de lui masser les épaules, comme pour le féliciter de ses victoires. Cependant, les mains du petit brun disparurent rapidement sous la chemine du shooter qui finit par le faire basculer sur ses genoux pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Alors que la température commençait à monter entre les deux anciens joueurs de Shutoku, quelqu'un près d'eux toussota pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, non loin des deux tourtereaux, Akashi et Kuroko étaient tranquillement en train de discuter du mariage qui approchait à grands pas et faisaient des paris sur les couples susceptibles de se former pour l'occasion. Les mariages avaient ça de magique. Leur atmosphère romantique favorisait les rapprochements en tous genres. Du simple coup d'un soir à l'arrière de la voiture, au coup de foudre, en passant par le coup de boule du conjoint trompé... on voyait de tout. C'était d'ailleurs à l'occasion du mariage de l'Empereur, il y a près d'un an et demi que la relation entre Kagami et Momoi avait pris un nouveau tournant...

En parlant de Kagami, celui-ci était en train de vivre le match de sa vie. Même s'il avait perdu les deux premiers affrontements, il refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de finir ou non à genou devant la cuvette des WC, sa dignité était en jeu. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'effeuiller et de se trémousser devant sa bande d'amis. Il savait que si cela devait arriver, la scène ne manquerait pas d'être filmée et diffusée devant tout le monde la semaine prochaine. Sa concentration était au maximum. S'ils avaient été sur un terrain de basket, il serait très probablement déjà entré dans la Zone.

A l'autre bout de la table, Aomine était dans le même état. Même si pour lui l'enjeu était moindre, il était inconcevable qu'il laisse le pompier gagner. La simple idée de laisser quelqu'un gagner ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais traversé l'esprit.

 _Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi._

Bien que l'histoire lui ait pourtant prouvé le contraire à plusieurs reprises, il avait gardé cette devise et aimait se la répéter.

Balle de match.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'un gobelet chacun.

Kagami avait la balle, le bleu venait de rater son dernier tir, sa résistance à l'alcool n'était pas tout à fait du même acabit que ses qualités de joueur.

La table et le sol tanguaient un peu. On se serait cru sur un bateau mais qu'importe, il devait réussir ce shoot.

 _Come on Tai! You can do it! All you have to do is concentrate...raise your hand... and... shoot... and..._

"WHAT THE FUCK ? Hyuga tu fous quoi là ? Ca allait rentrer!"

Son ancien capitaine avait saisi la petite balle blanche en plein vol.

"Ras le cul ! Vous êtes trop longs ! J'ai envie de danser moi..."

Et sur ces belles paroles, il fila vers le salon, fit signe au DJ et attrapa une barre de pole danse.

Tout le monde était scotché.

De toute évidence, Hyuga avait VRAIMENT envie de se mettre à poil!

Et d'en faire profiter les autres.

Kagami et Aomine étaient à la fois soulagés et très frustrés. On ne connaîtrait jamais l'issue de cette rencontre et ça, c'était peut-être pire que la défaite.

"Ce n'est que partie remise" déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

La pression venait de retomber brutalement et ils réalisèrent alors à quel point l'alcool leur était monté à la tête.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés gagner par le jeu et leur compétitivité avait pris le dessus. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à leur consommation et maintenant tout bougeait autour d'eux.

Finalement, Hyuga avait peut-être bien fait de les interrompre... Même si c'était pour... ça!

Les premières notes de musique résonnèrent et tout le monde reconnut le morceau.

 **Mr. Boombastic  
What you want is some boombastic romantic fantastic lover ****.**

D'un air très sérieux, Hyuga, s'adossa à la barre, puis la saisit des deux mains par dessus sa tête, jambes écartées.

 **Shaggy  
Mr. Lover lover... hummm... Mr. Lover lover, girl, Mr. Lover lover ****hummm**

Il commença a onduler outrageusement du bassin, parfaitement en rythme avec la musique.

"Oh putain, ce mec est un grand malade ! Comment vous avez fait pour remporter une Winter Cup avec un capitaine pareil ?"

"Heu.. là j'me le demande aussi..." répondit simplement le rouge complètement halluciné par la situation.

 **She call me Mr. Boombastic**

Se positionnant ensuite face à la barre, il se pencha lentement jusqu'à se retrouver les fesses complètement en arrière...

 **say me fantastic, touch me in me back  
she say I'm Mr. Ro...mantic **

...puis se redressa encore plus lentement, son torse frottant contre la tige métallique de manière très sensuelle.

 **She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back she say  
I'm ro... ****Smooth just like silk**

Il recula d'un pas et commença à se caresser le torse à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise blanche. Un par un, il en défit les boutons.

 **Soft and coddle hug me up like a quit  
I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth**

 **With my sexual physique Jah know me well built  
Oh me oh my well well can't you tell  
I'm just like a turtle crawling out of my shell **

Une fois le vêtement complètement déboutonné, il l'arracha d'un mouvement brusque dévoilant ainsi son torse luisant de sueur. Il la fit tournoyer puis se le passa entre les jambes. Se baissant légèrement, il commença alors de lents mouvements de va et vient on ne peut plus explicites.

Mi-amusés, mi-scandalisés, les membres de la Génération des Miracles et leurs amis ne savaient pas trop comment réagir.

"Kurokocchi ferme les yeux!"

"Muro-chin pourrait-il me faire ce genre de danse un peu plus tard ?"

 **Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell  
With your cus cus perfume I love your sweet smell  
You are the only young girl that can ring my bell  
And I can take rejection so you tell me go to hell **

La chemise vola en direction du public et les doigts du jeune coiffeur allèrent ensuite s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Très lentement, il s'appliqua à en défaire la boucle. Ce fut ensuite le tour de sa braguette. D'un mouvement de hanche, le pantalon tomba au sol et par un coup de pied plutôt gracieux, malgré l'ébriété avancée du danseur, il alla rejoindre la chemise.

 **I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back**

 **she says I'm Mr Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic **

Ainsi presque entièrement dénudé, il pouvait s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses... il saisit fermement la barre et enroula ses jambes fines autour. Tête renversée en arrière, il commença a tournoyer. Puis d'un geste précis, il changea de position...

 **I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom**

"Shin-chan, où est-ce qu'il a appris à faire ça ? Fais-moi penser à lui poser la question demain."

"Tsss. N'importe quoi. En plus ce sport est très dangereux. Il est hors de question que je te laisse pratiquer une telle activité."

 **Gee wheeze baby please  
Let me take you to an island of the sweet cool breeze  
You don't fell like drive baby hand me the keys  
And I'll take you to a place to set your mind at ease  
Don't you tickle my foot bottom ha ha baby please  
Don't you play with my nose I might ha chum sneeze  
Well you a the bun and me a the cheese  
And if me a the rice well you a the peas  
**

Hyuga enchaînait les poses sexy avec plus ou moins de grâce. Malgré tout, chacun était obligé de reconnaître le talent (caché) du jeune homme.

 **Give me your loving gal your loving well good  
I want your loving gal give it like you should  
Give me your loving gal your loving well good  
I want your loving gal you remember the woo  
**

Le tournoiement de la barre eu cependant raison des dernières onces de lucidité de Junpei. Alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse, il lâcha son support et se retrouva projeté au sol.

"Oh shit!" Kagami, d'un naturel protecteur malgré son air bourru, s'était précipité vers son ami... Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras bronzé l'en empêche.

"Attends bakagami, regarde, il va bien... Et il n'a visiblement pas fini de faire le _show_..."

En effet, Hyuga, soucieux de garder la face (genre "c'est booon, je gère, c'était fait exprès") s'était positionné à plat ventre et se redressait doucement à la manière d'un cobra.

 **Would like to kiss and carress  
Rub down every strand of hair on my chest  
I'm Boombastic rated as the best**

Même si, à la base, cette position semblait une bonne idée, il n'avait pas une grande liberté de mouvement... Ainsi, au grand effroi de chacun il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il commença à faire l'amour au sol.

Silence dans l'assistance. Tout le monde était choqué, sauf Aomine, qui se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

"Ahahahahaha... tu vois, c'était pas fini... ahahah !"

"Oh fuck ! Can anyone stop him ?"

"NOOON ! J'AI PAS FINI !" hurla Hyuga en se remettant sur ses deux pieds et en se plaçant dos à ses amis.

Les ondulation du bassin reprirent de plus belle alors que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

 **The best you should get nothing more nothing less  
Give me your digits jot down your address  
I'll bet you confess when you put me to the test  
That I'm**

 **Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom**

Ses mains descendirent doucement. La nuque. Les épaules. Les flancs. Et enfin, les fesses.

Clac !

Il venait de se donner une fessée plutôt violente et le bruit fit sursauter ceux qui n'étaient pas attentifs.

 **Gal your admiration if a tick me from the start  
With your physical attraction gal you know to feel the spark  
A man of few word naw go tell you no sweet talk  
Naw go laba laba and a chat pure phart **

Enfin, ses doigts disparurent sous l'élastique de son boxer et il l'enleva d'un geste rapide.

Bien que plus petit que de nombreux hommes présents ce soir, Hyuga pouvait être fier de son corps parfaitement dessiné. Après tout, il était marié à la coach d'une équipe professionnelle de basket et son beau père tenait un centre d'entraînement à la pointe de la technologie. Même si lui avait choisi une autre voie, il se devait de garder la forme.

Et alors que tout le monde fixait, avec plus ou moins d'envie, son arrière train musclé, il se retourna afin d'exhiber ses abdos taillés au ciseau et... le reste!

Y avait pas à dire, cet homme avait le sens du rythme... sa virilité bougeait parfaitement en rythme avec la musique.

Ce qui avait le don d'hypnotiser son public.

 **I'll get straight to the point like a arrow or a dart  
Come lay down in my jacuzzi and get some bubble bath  
Only sound you will here is the beating of my heart  
And we will mmm mmm (kiss) and have some sweet pillow talk  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom **

Cette fois, c'était fini. Une dernière pause pour la forme, puis applaudissements et ferveur générale.

Hyuga l'avait fait et il était plutôt content de lui.

"Ryota-kun, c'est toi qui voulais que je ferme les yeux tout à l'heure... alors pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?"

Le blond ne répondit rien et embrassa son amoureux au coin des lèvres.

"Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris... Mais je crois que son heure est venue. Teppei, va le mettre au lit, s'il te plaît. Et s'il fait des histoires, demande à Daiki de t'aider !"

"Oi Akashi ! J'ai rien demandé moi !"

Le _striptease_ fini, Kiyoshi s'avança vers son ami et l'attrapa par les épaules. Le plus petit n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit l'homme au coeur d'acier, abandonnant tous ses vêtements sur place. Akashi avait raison, il était complètement cuit et la perspective d'aller se reposer semblait le réjouir. Il se mit à chanter tout en cheminant vers la chambre.

"Mistaaaa Boooombastic hummmm I'm sexy hummmm"

Kiyoshi décida qu'il était tout de même plus prudent de l'accompagner jusqu'au lit, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien en cours de route. Il l'amena donc se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, une musique un peu plus 'normale' reprit place et tout le monde commença à danser.

Même si le _show_ précédent avait un petit coté burlesque, il avait donné des idées à certains, qui se décidèrent à tester les barres de _pole dance_ à leur tour...

Malgré le spectacle... rafraîchissant... Kagami était toujours aussi saoul. Il sortit alors prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Verre à la main (pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?) il contemplait l'horizon. Les lumières de la villes lui rappelaient L.A. et ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Son cœur se serra.

Cependant, les éclats de rire en provenance de la villa lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il se rappela pourquoi il était là et ce qui l'attendait dans quelques jours... Après tout, sa vie n'était pas si mal... Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt canon ! Certes, il avait du faire une croix sur sa carrière en NBA mais il avait suffisamment récupéré pour jouer à bon niveau, même en tant qu'amateur et surtout il les avait eux : ses amis, sa famille... et Satsuki !

"Oi ! Bakagami ! Tu t'échappes ? On a une partie à finir..."

" _Shut up_ Ahomine ! J'étais en train de réfléchir..."

"Ah ? Parce que ça t'arrive ?"

Kagami ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le métis qui marchait de moins en moins droit. Avec les années et malgré l'incident du réveillon, leur rivalité s'était transformée en une belle et solide amitié. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher, ni l'un ni l'autre, de se titiller en permanence et même si les insultes fusaient régulièrement, aucun des deux n'en tenait rigueur à l'autre... En fin de compte, Kuroko avait raison, ils étaient semblables.

Cette pensée le fit alors sourire. Ceci surprit, voire même effraya un peu, le basketteur qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction, même de la part d'un Kagami bourré. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de ce simplet ? Il le traitait d'idiot et lui ne réagissait pas... Etrange!

Cependant, l'alcool ayant également déjà bien attaqué les neurones d'Aomine, il ne put esquiver lorsque Taiga fondit sur lui et le prit dans ces bras...

Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas que Kagami l'attire sur ce terrain là... Après les événements du nouvel an, Kagami et lui avaient du avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet. Ils avaient convenu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident de parcours, et que cela ne devait absolument jamais se reproduire. Jamais.

Il avait longtemps culpabilisé et avait été soulagé de constater que le couple formé par ses deux amis était ressorti plus fort de cette mésaventure. Lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Même si depuis sa rupture il avait enchaîné les conquêtes et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, les rares matins où il se réveillait seul lui paraissaient toujours un peu ternes.

Alors pourquoi ce soudain élan d'affection ?

Et si Kagami avait changé d'avis et décidé de s'offrir une dernière nuit de folie avant d'avoir définitivement la corde au cou ?

C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Les autres à l'intérieur ne semblaient pas leur prêter attention... Et s'ils tenaient leurs langues tout les deux, personne n'en saurait jamais rien...

C'était tentant... Trop tentant... Le bleu referma son étreinte à son tour et commença à caresser doucement le dos de l'américain...

"Thank you dude !"

Aomine, surpris par ces paroles, arrêta son exploration, sans pour autant se détacher du rouge.

"Heiiiin ? Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille un peu plus loin ? J'ai pas hyper envie de me faire choper comme la dernière fois..." lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tout en approchant dangereusement ses mains des fesses musclées du rouge.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher... à L.A... I mean... two years ago... je n'avais jamais pris le temps de te le dire... "

"Humm..." Aomine se recula un peu et contempla alors attentivement son ami... Cet air sérieux ne lui allait définitivement pas (même si l'entendre mélanger l'anglais et le japonais avait toujours quelque chose de comique).

"Y'a pas de quoi. C'était juste un retour d'ascenseur, tu sais... On l'aurait tous fait. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier, alors laisse moi profiter de tes fesses cette nuit..."

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du Kagami.

"Tssss... maybe, dans un autre vie... you fucking perv !" dit il en relâchant le bleu avant d'aller s'asseoir lourdement dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils du salon de jardin.

L'air était un peu plus frais à cette heure avancée de la nuit et l'éloignement de la ville permettait d'apercevoir quelques étoiles.

"Je vais me servir un autre verre, tu veux quoi ?" lui lança Aomine en s'éloignant

" Une bière pleaaaase !"

"Moi aussi s'il te plaît, Aomine-kun."

Kagami et Aomine se tournèrent alors en direction de la voix et découvrirent Tetsuya confortablement installé dans un transat.

"Tetsu ! Ne me dis pas que tu es là depuis le début!"

"D'accord Aomine-kun, je ne te le dis pas. Très mignon votre petit câlin. Mais je suis content de constater que vous savez aussi rester raisonnables... Enfin, surtout Kagami-kun ! Je suis fier de toi !"

Ledit Kagami se contenta de rigoler mais à l'idée que le petit fantôme les avait vus, Aomine pâlit un peu.

"Tetsu... tu ne vas pas lui dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce que Tetsuya ne doit pas dire, Daiki ?"

Akashi venait de faire son entrée suivi des quelques survivants de la soirée qui en avaient assez de danser. Ils s'installèrent alors avec Kuroko et Kagami.

"Je suis sûr que Mine-chin a encore tenté de violer Kaga-chin!"

Himuro regarda tour à tour son amoureux, son frère et la personne incriminé... "Atsushi, la pertinence de tes remarques me surprendra toujours autant que ton amour des sucreries... et ta résistance à l'alcool ! » ajouta le brun alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage

"Aomine, je pense que tu peux rapporter des bières pour tout le monde... et il va falloir que tu te montres très persuasif avec nous pour que l'on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer..."

"Hein ? Non mais vous n'allez quand même pas..."

"Idiot! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Nous avons tous donné notre parole pour que cette soirée puisse avoir lieu ! Il est hors de question que je m'attire les foudres de Momoi!"

"Et puis Aomine, si tu tiens tant que ça à goûter à une paire de fesses, je connais quelqu'un ici qui ne dirait pas non... Je pense même qu'il te laisserait choisir le rôle que tu préfères... Quoi que... Troisième porte à droite en montant l'escalier..."

"Kazunari, je ne suis pas sûr que Kiyoshi apprécie que tu divulgues ses projets sans sa permission."

"Oh mais Shin-chan, je n'avais pas donné de nom! C'est toi qui viens de tout révéler... Même si on a tous vu comment il bavait devant le petit cul d'Aomine ! Ah ah ! Décidément, j'aime beaucoup quand tu as trop bu !" Puis le petit brun murmura à l'oreille de son homme "mais comme je vois que boire te délie la langue, sache que j'ai moi aussi plein de projets pour toi..."

Le vert rougit mais ne répondit rien. Tout le monde avait remarqué la manège de l'ancien pivot de Seirin ce soir. Suite à ce qui s'était passé entre les deux as il y a quelques mois, il avait tenté de convaincre le bleu de pousser l'expérience un peu plus loin... en vain. Kiyoshi ne s'était pas formalisé et avait continué son papillonnage. Avec son air débonnaire, on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession mais c'était mal connaître le jeune prof de sport qui en réalité collectionnait les amants ! Il était l'un des rares amis de Kagami a ne pas être casé et profitait de tous les avantages de son statut de célibataire. En effet, malgré leur jeune âge à tous, il semblait que chacun avait trouvé sa moitié et tous coulaient des jours heureux, plus ou moins loin du feu des projecteurs. Ils avaient gardé une certaine notoriété suite à leurs exploits passés et même s'ils n'avaient pas tous poursuivi dans le basket, la presse avait continué à suivre ces prodiges et leur entourage.

Kise avait poursuivi sa carrière dans le mannequinat et sa célébrité dépassait maintenant les frontières. Le Japon était à la mode et les créateurs du monde entier se l'arrachaient. Il voyageait partout pour ses séances photos mais c'est à Tokyo qu'il avait choisi de rester vivre aux cotés de Kuroko. Le petit instituteur et lui s'étaient mis en couple peu de temps après leur victoire contre Jabberwock.

Murasakibara, qui comme Aomine avait continué le basket, vivait avec Himuro. Le beau brun énigmatique s'était lancé dans les études de commerce international, histoire de mettre à profit sa parfaite maîtrise de l'anglais, puis avait rapidement trouvé un poste d'acheteur dans une société américaine implantée à Tokyo.

Takao avait suivi son Shin-chan dans ses études médicales, mais étant moins brillant que le grand vert, il était devenu infirmier. Finalement ce travail lui correspondait mieux. Moins de responsabilités, mais surtout son tempérament joyeux était un vrai plus dans sa relation avec les patients et il adorait redonner le sourire aux gens. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher par l'hôpital dans lequel le tireur faisait son internat, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur lui... parfois la rigidité de Midorima et ses excentricité le mettaient dans des situations délicates et heureusement que son petit-ami était là pour désamorcer les conflits. Le vert ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais il était heureux de cet arrangement tacite... ainsi que de leurs rendez-vous secrets dans la remise du cabinet de radiologie.

Akashi venait de finir son école de commerce et s'était installé à Kyoto afin de travailler dans l'entreprise familiale. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que l'empire ne lui appartienne, son père restant aux commandes pour les années à venir, mais il avait de plus en plus de responsabilité. Il s'était marié, il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi, avec l'héritière d'une grande famille japonaise. Un mariage arrangé. Il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme. Cette dernière le savait, mais avait accepté sa condition. Elle était douce et intelligente. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre son mari et son assistant (très) personnel. Cela ne la dérangeait pas car elle était également consciente des avantages qu'elle pouvait retirer d'un tel mariage. Mayuzumi de son coté avait toujours su qu'il devrait vivre dans l'ombre de son amant et s'était fait à cette idée avec le temps. Il appréciait cependant les rares occasions, comme celle de ce soir, pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant et pouvait vivre son amour au grand jour. Toutes les personnes présentes ce soir étaient au courant de leur situation et étaient dignes de confiance.

Revenant avec suffisamment de bière pour tout le monde, Aomine alla ensuite s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe.

Avec autant d'amis gays il avait l'habitude de se faire draguer par des mecs alors cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, pas question de laisser quiconque se faire des idées.

"Non mais vous perdez votre temps les mecs! J'vous ai déjà dit que c'est pas mon truc! Moi il me faut au moins un bonnet D!"

Tout le monde éclata de rire!

"Quelle crédibilité Aomine-kun! Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure quand tu pensais que vous étiez seuls..."

"Aominecchi, t'es dur là! Tu pourrais faire un effort, y'a pas que les seins dans la vie!"

"Tssss, Kise, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne t'es jamais tapé de fille!"

Sur ces belles paroles, Kuroko toussa et le blond sembla tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Tout le monde les regarda, très surpris. De l'avis général, ils représentaient le couple parfait. Leurs personnalités, bien que diamétralement opposées, se complétaient parfaitement et personne ne les avait jamais vu s'engueuler. Que pouvait donc bien cacher leur réaction ?

C'est Himuro qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

"Oh oh oooh! Sujet tabou ? Ca donne envie d'en savoir plus! Une anecdote à nous raconter peut-être ?"

"Non, non, il n'y a rien" répondit un Kise cramoisi en secouant les mains, un peu trop sur la défensive pour ne pas paraître suspect.

"Il a eu une érection pendant un photoshoot et depuis il ne s'en remet pas. Il se demande s'il n'est pas bi." expliqua simplement Kuroko.

"Oooh !" fit l'audience d'une seule voix.

En effet, ce genre de révélations à propos du blond était très surprenante. Il répétait à qui voulait encore l'écouter, que poser à longueur d'année avec des filles à moitié nues ne le gênait pas le moins du monde car les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

AUCUN.

Sauf cette fois là, de toute évidence.

"Au moins tu n'es pas dans le déni comme l'autre idiot." dit calmement Midorima et tout le monde, sauf la personne visée, acquiesça.

"Mais si je vous dit que je ne suis pas gay ! C'est pas parce que j'ai tripoté un mec une fois que ça y est..."

"Personne n'a dit que tu es gay, Aomine-kun. Tu es juste bisexuel !" coupa Kuroko, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Aomine commençait à chauffer de l'intérieur. C'est cet abruti de rouge qui devait prendre cher ce soir, pas lui ! Comment la conversation avait-elle pu dévier comme ça ? L'incompréhension de ses amis d'agaçait et il se demanda une seconde s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement...

"Non plus. Ni gay, ni bi, ni rien du tout. Y'a que Kagami qui me fait cet effet. Hein ? Alors, vous en dites quoi là ?"

"Que tu es donc Kagamisexuel." conclut Takao qui était bien calé contre son étudiant en médecine préféré.

Des rires se firent de nouveau entendre. Décidément, ils n'arrêteraient jamais avec ça !

"Dommage que Kagami-kun n'ait pas de sœur avec un bonnet D, du coup..."

Jusque là, Kagami écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite en regardant le ciel. Vu la tournure de la conversation, il avait préféré se faire discret. Et force était de constater qu'il était complètement rond. Mais les propos du bleuet le ramenèrent brutalement sur Terre, il sentit son cœur se serrer et, se redressant d'un coup, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Pour le bonnet D, j'en sais rien, mais j'ai bien une sœur jumelle."


	3. Secret Story

**Hello folks**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un titre de très mauvais gout (mais j'assume)!**

 **Au programme : triple flashback.**

 **Pour les parties en anglais, j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas sinon n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque, j'ajouterai une petite note en fin de chapitre.**

 **Sinon merci de me lire et encore plus merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review** ❤

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

" _Hello_ ?" répondit sèchement une voix féminine mal réveillée

" _Euh... hello. May I speak to Wilson Kat please_ ?" tenta timidement Satsuki

" _It's me. But you'd better have a fucking good reason to wake me up at 3 in the morning ! What do you want ?_ "

* * *

Quelques heuresplus tôt. 

**Reçu 4:32 de Tetsu-kun**

Momoi-san, fais moi signe dès que tu as ce message.

 **Envoyé 7:13 à Tetsu-kun**

Ca fait 10 fois que j'essaye de t'appeler Tetsu-kun! Rappelle moi s'il te plait!

 **Envoyé 7:15 à Tetsu-kun**

Tetsu! Que se passe-t-il ? Rappelle s'il te plait

 **Envoyé 7:19 à Tetsu-kun**

Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

 **Envoyé 7:20 à Tetsu-kun**

C'est Tai-chan ?

 **Envoyé 7:20 à Tetsu-kun**

Ou Dai-chan ?

 **Envoyé 7:22 à Tetsu-kun**

Tetsu-kun, je suis prête à tout entendre mais s'il te plait dis moi!

 **Envoyé 7:25 à Tetsu-kun**

Tant pis, vous l'aurez voulu, j'arrive.

 **Reçu 7:29 de Tetsu-kun**

Momoicchi arrête d'envoyer des textos à Tetsuyacchi! On essaye de dormir. （○｀Ｏ´○）

 **Envoyé 7:30 à Tetsu-kun**

Si vous vouliez dormir, il ne fallait pas me dire d'appeler dès que j'aurais le message! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin?

 **Reçu 7:33 de Tetsu-kun**

Ah! C'est vrai! Y'a eu ça (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Attend 5 minutes, je réveille Tetsuyacchi ❤ ❤ ❤

 **Envoyé 7:44 à Tetsu-kun**

Non mais il te faut combien de temps pour le réveiller ?

 **Reçu 7:45 de Tetsu-kun**

Il est trop mignon quand il dort (｡ ‿ ｡) Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller!

Tu veux que je t'envois une photo ? J'ai trop envie de le croquer.

 **Envoyé 7:46 à Tetsu-kun**

KISE RYOTA!

 **Reçu 7:47 de Tetsu-kun**

C'est bon...

 **Envoyé 7:52 à Tetsu-kun**

Alors ?

 **Envoyé 7:58 à Tetsu-kun**

Les garçons ? Allo ?

 **Reçu 8:12 de Tetsu-kun**

Désolé Momoichi, on était occupés...

 **Envoyé 8:12 à Tetsu-kun**

è_é C'est le moment peut-être ?

 **Reçu 8:13 de Tetsu-kun**

Ma chérie, tu sais pourtant que c'est toujours le moment ❤ ❤ ❤

 **Reçu 8:15 de Tetsu-kun**

Désolé Momoi-san, tu sais comment est Ryota-kun! ^^

 **Envoyé 8:15 à Tetsu-kun**

...

 **Reçu 8:16 de Tetsu-kun**

Momoi-san que sais-tu sur la famille de ton futur mari ?

 **Envoyé 8:17 à Tetsu-kun**

J'ai rencontré son père à plusieurs reprises pourquoi ?

 **Reçu 8:19 de Tetsu-kun**

Toi qui est capable de récolter autant de données sur les gens jusque dans les détails comme leur pointure ou leur plat préféré... comment as-tu pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

 **Envoyé 8:19 à Tetsu-kun**

?

 **Reçu 8:20 de Tetsu-kun**

T'es-tu déjà demandé comment Kagami-kun est venu au monde ?

 **Envoyé 8:21 à Tetsu-kun**

Oh mon Dieu! Sa mère ? Je n'ai pas invité sa mère au mariage! Et il m'en veut ? Mais il n'en a jamais parlé alors j'ai supposé qu'elle était morte ou quelque chose comme ça...

 **Reçu 8:23 de Tetsu-kun**

Tu aurais du vérifier.

 **Envoyé 8:25 à Tetsu-kun**

Tu as raison!

Merci de m'avoir prévenue! ;)

J'ai donc une semaine pour la retrouver et la faire venir!

C'est largement suffisant.

Je m'y mets tout de suite! Merciii!

 **Reçu 8:26 de Tetsu-kun**

Attends. Ne fais pas ça.

 **Envoyé 8:26 à Tetsu-kun**

(⊙…⊙ ) ?

 **Reçu 8:27 de Tetsu-kun**

Après ce qu'il nous a raconté hier soir, je doute sincèrement que Kagami-kun ait envie de revoir sa mère un jour.

 **Envoyé 8:28 à Tetsu-kun**

Tetsu-kun, là je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir...

 **Reçu 8:30 de Tetsu-kun**

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Envoyé 8:33 à Tetsu-kun**

Tu veux dire que Taiga aurait un frère ou une soeur ?

 **Reçu 8:34 de Tetsu-kun**

Je vois que tu comprends toujours aussi vite :)

 **Envoyé 8:33 à Tetsu-kun**

Tetsu-kun, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi. Raconte.

* * *

Quelques heures, encore plus tôt.

"QUOI?"

Ce fut la réaction unanime à la révélation que Kagami venait de faire.

" _You must be joking! You never told me..._ " Sous le choc, Himuro avait embrayé en anglais. Il connaissait le rouge depuis l'enfance et jamais celui-ci n'avait fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet. Mais à le voir à cet instant précis, il savait que non, Kagami ne plaisantait pas.

Pour le coup, l'ambiance potache qui régnait jusqu'à présent, s'était envolée pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus pesant.

Le rouge sembla soudainement regretter sa confession.

"Ouais, nan, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire… c'est pas important… c'est du passé de toute façon…" répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

"Vas te faire foutre baka! Tu viens de dire qu'il y a une version de toi avec une grosse paire de miche qui se balade quelque part et toi tu voudrais que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien entendu?!"

Daiki avait parlé un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu… la perspective d'une Kagami au féminin avait réveillé la panthère qui sommeillait en lui. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait bondi, prête à passer à l'action. Mode chasseur : enclenché.

"Aomine-kun calme toi, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne manière d'aborder les choses. Kagami-kun, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas... mais j'ai l'impression que tu gardes ça sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps."

"Mouais, j'sais pas… t'as p't'être raison... mais j'sais pas par où commencer..."

"Tu pourrais commencer par nous dire comment elle s'appelle par exemple." intervint alors Akashi toujours un peu choqué de la révélation du rouge. Il était purement et simplement passé à coté. Son savoir était pourtant absolu. S'il avait su, il y quelques années, c'est une information qu'il aurait très certainement pu utiliser et l'issue d'un certain tournois aurait été toute autre. Enfin , les choses était finalement très bien comme ça.

"Kat. Elle s'appelle Kat."

"Kat ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Non mais sérieux, ils avaient quoi vos parents avec les chats ?"

"Aominecchi! Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût" cria le blond qui quant à lui trouvait ces prénoms totalement A-DO-RABLES !

"Non, laisse, il a raison... nos parents étaient fan de chats et ont complètement craqué à notre naissance. Comme on est né au Japon, ils se sont dit que ça passerait inaperçu... mais j'vous raconte pas les blagues relou quand je vivais aux States!"

"Ouais... et après ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais présentée ?" Aomine trépignait littéralement sur place.

"Bah, dans quelques jours ça va faire 20 ans qu'on a été séparé... Et je ne sais même pas où elle vit aujourd'hui."

OK, c'était une bonne excuse aux yeux du bleu... Mais quand même, sa curiosité était toujours toute émoustillée : "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Après une petite hésitation, le rouge se lança la voix tremblante et la gorge serrée. Kuroko avait vu juste, c'était la première fois qu'il racontait son histoire.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, on est né au Japon, mais au bout de quelques années mes parents ont voulu aller vivre aux Etats-Unis. Ma mère est moitié américaine, moitié japonaise. Elle a grandit à New York et voulait qu'on aille y vivre pour être proche de mes grands-parents. Mon père ne s'entendait pas trop avec eux et voulait plutôt aller s'installer en Californie. Ca faisait un moment que ce n'était pas terrible entre mes vieux et au lieu d'être un nouveau départ c'est parti en couille... Et comme ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à se mettre d'accord sur qui nous garderait... ils ont choisit de prendre un enfant chacun."

"Mais c'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiiible Kagamichiii! Quel genre de parent peut faire ça à ses enfants ?" réussi à formuler Kise entre deux sanglots

"Bah, de toute évidence, les miens..."

L'assistance était sidérée. Selon l'opinion générale à cet instant précis, les parents du rouge, étaient les pires que le monde eut porté jusque là. Le père de Kagami avait toujours cet air sévère de ceux à qui on ne la fait pas mais les amis du rouge qui l'avaient croisé à quelques occasion n'auraient jamais imaginé le drame qui avait déchiré cette famille. Ils avaient mis l'austérité apparente du paternel sur le fait qu'il était un redoutable homme d'affaire et qu'il avait du élever seul son fils, partagé entre deux continents. Le caractère enjoué et l'extrême gentillesse du rouge les avaient induit en erreur. Depuis toutes ces années, le jeune américain avait gardé ça pour lui sans jamais se plaindre… mais à la lumière de ces révélations, bien des choses s'expliquaient. Comme par exemple la relation très particulière qu'entretenait Kagami avec son père. Car malgré tout, ce dernier semblait accorder absolument tout à son fils unique, alors que ce dernier restait très souvent froid et distant. C'est évident qu'il lui en voulait depuis toutes ces années.

"Et tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas essayer de vous contacter l'un et l'autre ?" demanda timidement Takao que l'on avait presque oublié tant son côté naturellement enjoué s'était effacé dans la situation actuelle.

"En fait... pour tout vous dire... j'avais commencé des recherches il y a environ 2 ans... quand j'étais à L.A. J'avais réussi à trouver le numéro de ma mère."

"How did you get it?" demanda Himuro à son tour.

"Elle est avocate… j'y connais pas grand chose mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est assez réputée dans son milieu... Elle était passée à la télé... une affaire de corruption avec des hommes politiques ou un truc comme ça. Bref, je l'ai reconnu. Même après toutes ces années, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas changé...Au début, j'ai essayé de faire comme si j'm'en tapais mais je n'arrêtais pas d'y repenser. J'me suis dit que c'était peut-être un signe du destin qu'il était temps de me reconnecter avec mon passé ou un truc comme ça et j'ai fini par mettre la main sur son numéro… enfin, son cabinet à New York."

"Et tu l'as appelé Kaga-chin ?" même le titan violet était curieux.

"Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps..."

"Comment ça ?" s'inquiéta Himuro.

"Le jour où j'ai eu son numéro... c'est le jour où je me suis blessé" dit tristement le rouge.

"Encore un signe" ajouta le vert que la remarque précédente de Kagami sur le destin avait fait sourire.

"Ouais... certainement"

"Tu lui aurais dit quoi ?"

"En fait, elle, je m'en fous un peu. Une des rares fois où mon père et moi avons parlé de tout ça, il m'a dit que c'était une idée de ma mère. Avec le recul je me demande si c'est vrai... mais à l'époque je l'ai cru. La seule chose qui m'intéresse si je lui reparle un jour, c'est de retrouver ma soeur..." avait-il fini par dire, la voix éteinte.

"Tu as gardé le numéro ?"

Décidément, le métis ne perdait pas le nord.

"J'en sais rien... il doit être dans l'un des cartons dans le garage de Satsu."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne les a toujours pas ouvert depuis... deux ans ?" s'étonna le petit faucon

"Ouais! Et je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de les ouvrir. J'vous rappelle que c'est mon connard de manager et Ahomine qui les ont fait... j'suis pas sûr de c'que je vais trouver dedans!"

"Oi! Parce que tu crois que 2 jours pour emballer toutes les affaires de ton putain d'appart' de cent cinquante mètres carrés que tu avais entièrement défoncé c'était facile?"

"Ouais... désolé... c'était pas la grande forme si tu te souviens bien..."

"Tu parles si je me souviens... j'avais pourtant juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce pays à la con!"

Tout le monde rigola doucement face à la réaction exagérée d'Aomine mais personne ne se moquait vraiment, sachant ce qu'il avait traversé lui aussi.

Il se trouve que le bleu avait également tenté sa chance en NBA mais n'y était resté qu'une saison. Malgré ses qualités de jeu extraordinaires, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer, ni à l'équipe, ni au pays. Il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour s'adapter mais les joueurs asiatiques n'étant pas légion dans le championnat américain, il faisait un peu office d'extraterrestre. Il avait dû essuyer des remarques racistes de la part de certains joueurs, même au sein de sa propre équipe, mais surtout du public. Son style de jeu, qui le faisait pourtant passer pour un magicien de la balle orange dans son pays d'origine, n'avait pas séduit de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Les spectateurs étaient plus habitués à des joueurs explosifs comme Kagami et n'appréciaient tout simplement pas le côté très félin du jeune japonais. La mayonnaise n'avais jamais pris et pire encore. Tous les clichés y étaient passés et au bout d'un an, las de s'entendre appeler ninja-kid et de recevoir des peluches Hello Kitty dans la tête alors qu'il rejoignait les vestiaires, il n'avait pas souhaité ressigner et avait préféré rentrer. Même si le niveau général était un peu moins bon au Japon, il était chez lui et surtout les amateurs de basket le vénéraient presque comme un Dieu.

On aurait pu penser que Kagami, en tant que citoyen du pays du soleil levant lui aussi, connaîtrait les mêmes déboires mais ses origines américaines, par son grand père maternel, et le fait qu'il ait grandit dans les rues de LA, avaient largement été mis en avait par les médias spécialisés et là où Daiki était âprement rejeté par la foule, Kagami jouissait d'une belle cote de popularité.

Le bleu n'en avait cependant jamais voulu à Kagami. Il ne le jalousait même pas. Il avait touché son rêve du bout des doigts mais avait préféré se retirer avant que celui-ci ne se transforme complétement en cauchemar. Il avait conscience que tout ça le dépassait et n'avait eu ni l'envie ni l'énergie de se battre et d'essayer de changer les choses. Lui qui pourtant ne refusait jamais un challenge, s'était incliné et avait laissé cette mission à d'autres. Il voulait simplement jouer au basket et s'amuser. Finalement, il était très bien au Japon et était content de voir son ami réaliser son rêve sous le soleil de Californie.

Jusqu'au jour où le rouge s'était blessé... et la NBA n'a que faire des joueurs qui ne peuvent plus jouer. Ou s'ils ne peuvent plus rapporter le moindre billet vert. Ou pire, s'ils en coûtent. Kagami n'était pas une star, pas encore du moins et donc les financeurs et autres sponsors n'avaient aucun intérêt à dépenser le moindre penny pour le rétablissement d'un japonais donc la carrière était déjà fini. Ils l'avaient lâché en plein vol et la chute avait été violente. C'est Daiki qui avait finalement dû venir chercher son ami, blessé et complètement au fond du gouffre. Broyé par un monde dans lequel il avait placé tous ses rêves et qui l'avait abandonné… lui aussi.

Aomine se leva brusquement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Mauvaise idée que de faire remonter tous ces mauvais souvenirs…

"Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça… mais on fait quoi maintenant ?"

"Comment ça ON fait quoi ?"

"Bah pour ta soeur…"

"Oh gosh, Aho! T'es irrécupérable! C'est que tu es VRAIMENT intéressé ?"

Intéressé ? Quelle question! Biensur qu'il l'était. Un fois le mode chasseur enclenché, plus rien ne pouvait le faire dévier de sa proie. Et nombreuses étaient celles qui avaient succombé à son charme animal. Il savait l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes (et pas uniquement d'ailleurs!) et en profitait grandement. Son tableau de chasse forçait l'admiration des séducteurs compulsifs autant qu'il révulsait les plus féministes de ses ami(e)s. Il adorait aussi les challenges et si la version féminine de son éternel rival, l'un des seuls lui ayant donné du fil à retordre, était du même acabit que son frère…le défi se révélait des plus intéressants. Alors au lieu de répondre, il se contenta d'afficher son plus beau sourire carnassier…

Le message fut reçu et compris par tout le monde… qui attendait donc avec impatience la réponse du rouge à la question précédente : on fait quoi ?

Pour une fois, Kagami comprit rapidement ce qu'on attendait de lui. En même temps, avoir autant de paires d'yeux braquées sur soi oblige à réfléchir plutôt vite…

"J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon… on sait tous comment tu es quand tu as une idée derrière la tête, c'est pas comme si tu allais lâcher l'affaire!"

Avant d'ajouter le sourire aux lèvres "laisse moi un peu de temps. Avec le mariage et le voyage juste après… tu crois pouvoir survivre jusqu'en septembre ?"

La décision était prise.

"Vendu mon pote! J'te fous la paix avec ça jusqu'en septembre mais si le 1er tu ne commences pas, le 2 je mets Imayoshi sur le coup!"

"Par contre, pas un mot à Satsu, elle va vouloir s'en mêler sinon… et attends, c'est quoi le rapport avec ton taré d'ex capitaine ?"

"Taiga, sache que Shoichi est l'un des meilleurs hacker qui soit. Je fais souvent appel à lui pour… des choses et d'autres… quoi qu'il en soit, il est d'une efficacité redoutable. Je suis néanmoins surpris que tu aies pensé à lui Daiki"

"Ouais… il m'a aidé à me refaire une réputation sur la toile cet hiver… enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle… il m'a pompé un max de fric ce connard mais j'connais personne de meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Ce psychopathe est capable de trouver n'importe qui en un temps record sans bouger son cul de devant son ordi… flippant!"

En entendant ça, Kise et Kuroko échangèrent discrètement un regard entendu. Malgré leurs caractères très différents, il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Le blond se leva alors et, après s'être étiré et avoir baillé très bruyamment, histoire de s'assurer que tout le monde le regarde bien, il déclara de but en blanc :

"Si vous voulez continuer à papoter et picoler jusqu'au lever du jour, c'est vous qui voyez, moi je vais me coucher! Je sens que si je ne vais pas au lit maintenant, je vais garder une mine affreuse pendant une semaine… ça serait dommage pour les photos de mariage! Tu viens mon p'tit coeur ?"

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amoureux abandonnèrent le reste du groupe.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il leur prend… " demanda alors Midorima à qui ce genre de subtilité échappait toujours.

"Viens te coucher avec moi et je t'expliquerai…"

Encore une fois, heureusement que Takao était là pour relever le niveau de leur couple improbable.

"Muro-chin, tu m'expliquera toi aussi ? J'ai un peu sommeil… et un peu faim aussi"

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller au lit. Daiki, tu passes devant" intervint alors Akashi qui préférait s'assurer de ne pas laisser les deux as seuls sans surveillance, tout en se levant lui même pour aller se reposer.

"Oi! Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller au pieu moi!"

"Ce n'était pas une question Daiki."

Kagami qui était toujours assis au même endroit, regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de suivre le mouvement.

"Hé bé putain, je repars p't-être debout mais j'ai la tête en vrac… j'vous suis les mecs, j'crois que j'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi."

* * *

 **Reçu 9:26 de Tetsu-kun**

Voilà, tu sais tout.

 **Envoyé 9:26 à Tetsu-kun**

Quelle histoire!

 **Reçu 9:27 de Tetsu-kun**

Je sais que tu pourrais trouver les coordonnées de Kagami-san toute seule mais vu le peu de temps dont tu disposes, je pense que tu devrais contacter Imayoshi-kun.

 **Envoyé 9:27 à Tetsu-kun**

C'est bien ce que je comptais faire!

 **Envoyé 9:27 à Tetsu-kun**

Je te laisse te reposer, j'ai pleiiin de trucs de prévu aujourd'hui… et maintenant encore plus! XD. Je te tiens au courrant :)

 **Envoyé 9:29 à Tetsu-kun**

Merci. Merci. MERCI! ❤ ❤

Suite à cet échange, la rose s'était ruée sur son ordinateur pour envoyer un e-mail à Imayoshi. Elle connaissait bien les talents de hacker de ce dernier. C'est même elle qui l'avait recommandé à Daiki quand elle s'était rendu compte des proportions que prenait la vengeance de son ex, et ce malgré toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore envers son ami à cette époque. Une fois qu'elle eut cliqué sur [envoyer], il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à élaborer un plan : à savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à sa future belle-soeur une fois qu'elle aurait le fameux numéro en main. Puis surtout essayer d'anticiper la suite des événements.

Comme le reste de la Génération des Miracles, elle était un prodige dans son rayon et pouvait prévoir le comportement des gens. Ses talents n'étaient pas réservés qu'au seul secteur du basket. En fine observatrice et avec de bonnes connaissances psychologiques, elle avait étendu son domaine de compétence à de nombreux aspects de la vie quotidienne. Cependant, se mêler de la vie de ses amis et essayer de les rendre heureux était de loin son hobby favori.

A fortiori s'il s'agissait des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

La tête dans les nuages, elle s'installa à table pour petit-déjeuner. Son homme avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer de quoi survivre en son absence. Ayant fait le deuil d'être un jour une cuisinière accomplie elle savourait littéralement sa chance de partager sa vie avec Kagami. Si les yeux sont les portes de l'âme, l'estomac est clairement la porte du coeur.

C'est donc en se régalant de tsukemono et d'une omelette japonaise qu'elle s'imaginait tout un tas de scénarios romantiques afin de faire tomber Kat dans les bras de Daiki. Ou le contraire. Mais ne connaissant pas encore la demoiselle, elle ne devait pas s'emballer, garder les pieds sur terre et surtout envisager tous les cas possibles. Par exemple, que faire si elle était déjà mariée ? Ou si elle préférait les filles ? Si elle ne plaisait pas au bleu ? Elle avait tant à réfléchir...

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé et après une douche rapide, elle commença à lister tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire d'ici peu :

* appeler

* convaincre

* acheter le billet d'avion

* réorganiser les chambres

* réorganiser le plan de table

* préparer les cadeaux

* prévoir une personne de plus pour les transferts au temple

…

Tout à coup, Satsuki commença à réaliser l'ampleur du chantier… elle et Taïga n'avaient fini de se mettre d'accord que depuis une semaine et tout était déjà à revoir…

Elle se dit que peut-être, elle aurait dû accepter l'offre d'Akashi quand il lui avait proposé de lui procurer gracieusement les services d'un wedding planner. Mais comme il mettait déjà son hôtel à disposition pour la cérémonie païenne, les repas, la fête et surtout le logement de tous leurs invités, elle n'avait pas voulu abuser. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante mais ne souhaitait pas se sentir redevable pour l'éternité.

C'est la sonnerie familière de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

Trop tard pour regretter et pas assez de temps pour paniquer.

Elle ouvrit donc l'e-mail qui ne contenait au final que quatre mots et un numéro :

Kat Wilson, née Kagami : +1-212-354-8844

Rien d'autre. Aucune photo. Aucune adresse. Aucune autre info.

Même si elle était un peu déçue du contenu, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait demandé et au final c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, prête à passer à l'action, quand son regard se posa sur l'heure : 10h30. Et merde! Elle avait vraiment trop traîné. Elle voulait profiter de l'absence de son homme pour aller chercher sa robe et la rapporter à la maison dans le but de bien la plier dans sa valise sans qu'il ne la voit. Elle avait rendez-vous à 11h dans une boutique qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville et si elle ne partait pas immédiatement elle risquait d'être très en retard.

Tant pis, même si la curiosité la rongeait, le téléphone pouvait bien attendre quelques heures.

Elle ne revint chez elle que vers 13h30, les bras vides. La vendeuse avait gentiment proposé de faire livrer la robe directement à l'hôtel afin de ne pas la surcharger pendant le trajet vers Okinawa.

Et comme la future mariée était une proche du grand Kise Ryota, elle lui avait fait ce geste gratuitement. Il s'avérait que le mannequin était l'égérie de la marque et également très ami avec le patron de l'enseigne. Encore une fois, avoir les membres de la génération des miracles comme amis conférait quelques avantages. Même si l'envers de la médaille était moins rose : il avait quand même fallu supporter tout ce petit monde et ses excentricités pendant des années et même encore, certains arrivaient à lui causer du souci…

Mais pour l'heure, Momoi avait un appel à passer. Elle pris une grande inspiration et composa le numéro.

"Hello ?" répondit sèchement une voix féminine mal réveillée

"Euh... hello. May I speak to Wilson Kat please ?" tenta timidement Satsuki

"It's me. But you'd better have a fucking good reason to wake me up at 3 in the morning ! What do you want ?"

 _Oh zutzutzutzutzut! Le décalage horaire! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé? Bon, elle est aussi aimable que son frère dans ses grands moments… ne te laisse pas impressionner… tu sais gérer… vas y direct..._

"I am Momoi Satsuki. I am calling you from Tokyo. I guess you never heard about me but…"

"Oh crap… just stop it... your english sucks. Continue en japonais ça sera mieux pour tout le monde…"

Les propos étaient toujours aussi rudes, mais le ton beaucoup moins tranchant.

O _h, elle parle japonais… en même temps c'est normal… pourquoi je suis surprise alors ?_

"Hai. Excusez moi...je suis Momoi Satsuki, je vous appelle depuis Tokyo. Vous n'avez certainement jamais entendu parler de moi mais je vais bientôt me marier avec votre frère. Kagami Taiga. Et… euh… si c'est possible pour vous, j'aimerai beaucoup vous compter parmi nous à cette occasion…"

"..."

"Wilson-san ?"

"J'suis là...attends... appelle moi Kat s'il te plait..." la voix énervée du début avait laissé place à quelque chose de beaucoup moins assuré.

 _Oh non… elle pleure ?_

"Kat-san! Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ou vous faire de la peine…"

Momoi ne savait plus quoi dire, elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction...décidément,elle s'était peut être un peu précipitée sur ce coup. Elle aurait dû un peu plus préparer son appel… après le décalage horaire, les larmes… elle était en train de faillir sévèrement à sa réputation.

"Sorry… c'est rien...c'est juste que ça fait des années que j'espère cet appel… je pensais être prête… mais de toute évidence non… oh fuck, I must sound so ridiculous..."

"Oh non non non, ne vous en faites pas… je comprends très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir…"

En réalité, la rose n'avait aucune idée de toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son interlocutrice mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre de peur de rompre le lien fragile qui était en train de se tisser.

"Si vous préférez, je peux vous laisser finir votre nuit et rappeler dans quelques heures" proposa-t-elle gentiment

C'est un léger rire, presque enfantin, qui résonna alors dans le combiné.

"Comme si c'était possible de se rendormir après ça… dis, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire TU ?"

Ce fut au tour de Satsuki de rigoler. Ah ces Américains! Ils ne s'encombraient vraiment pas avec les formalités… c'est vrai que Taïga était aussi comme ça quand elle l'avait rencontré il y a environ 8 ans. Alors amoureuse de Kuroko, elle était complètement passé à côté du charme brut du beau rouge… mais comment avait-elle fait ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car visiblement Kat avait repris du poil de la bête :

"Satsuki c'est ça ? Comment as-tu entendu parlé de moi ? C'est Tai ? Comment va t il ? Et comment t'as eu ce numéro ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Le mariage est pour quand ? Vous avez des enfants ? Tu fais quoi dans le vie ? Et lui ? Oh merde, c'est réel j'y crois pas… mais attend, pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui appelle ?"

Momoi l'avait écouté avec amusement jusque là mais sentit tout d'un coup un brin de panique dans l'intonation de Kat alors que celle-ci posait cette dernière question.

"Il ne sait pas que je t'appelle, c'est une surprise…" commença-t-elle. La japonaise ne savait absolument pas comment lui dire que son frère n'avait jamais parlé d'elle avant cette nuit, certainement trop traumatisé pour le faire, qu'il avait très envie de la retrouver mais qu'avec tout ce qui les attendait dans les semaines à venir, il avait préféré repousser cela à plus tard...

"Une surprise ?" la coupa l'américaine

Là, soit la rose lui refaisait toute l'histoire, ce qui risquait de prendre du temps, soit elle tentait un truc.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa future belle-soeur soit aussi tête brulée que son cher et tendre.

"Heu… oui, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus pour le moment. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin : peux-tu prendre le prochain vol pour Okinawa ?"

"What ? Today ?"


	4. Retrouvailles

**Hello folks!**

 **Voici (enfin!) la suite. Comme c'est ma première fic je ne me rend pas compte si un mois et demi c'est long ou si c'est plutôt la norme... Je suis toujours ébahie par ces auteurs qui publient toutes les semaines… mais malheureusement mon quotidien ne me le permet pas.**

 **J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier celles et ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. Pour l'instant que du positif (je prie pour que ça dure ^^) mais si quelque chose vous chagrine n'hésitez pas, l'idée étant de toujours m'améliorer.**

 **Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais là tout d'suite j'ai comme un doute… alors si ce n'est pas le cas, vraiment désolée… j'essaierai d'être moins tête en l'air pour la suite.**

 **Merci aussi aux 2 supers nanas qui scrutent mon orthographe et ma syntaxe de leurs yeux de lynx (ouais, carrément!)**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt trois quart d'heure que Satsuki et Taïga roulaient, mais la future Madame Kagami refusait toujours de dire à son amoureux où ils allaient.

Son comportement avait été des plus étranges ces derniers jours et cela semblait aller de mal en pis. Déjà, trois jours plus tôt, quand il était rentré de sa petite soirée improvisée, il l'avait trouvé surexcitée au téléphone en train de planifier ce qui semblait être un voyage, puis elle avait raccroché subitement en s'apercevant de sa présence. Elle avait ensuite passé toute la fin d'après midi à chantonner et à tourbillonner dans l'appartement, préparant leurs valises avant de se rendre à l'aéroport. Le rouge avait tenté de savoir ce qui la rendait de si bonne humeur mais elle avait botté en touche évoquant le bonheur imminent de devenir sa femme.

Cette explication, bien que douteuse pour n'importe qui d'autre, convint au tigre et il n'en chercha donc pas d'autre. Ah! Kagami et sa naïveté légendaire… la rose n'aimait pourtant pas en abuser mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, les agissements étranges de la jeune femme n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, elle avait commencé à chambouler tout ce sur quoi ils étaient tombés d'accord. Elle avait voulu revoir le plan de tables, la répartition des chambres et quand Akashi, suivi de sa femme et de Mayuzumi, était arrivé à son tour Momoi et lui s'étaient isolés à plusieurs reprises et ne voulaient voir personne. Quand il avait proposé son aide, Taïga s'était gentiment fait écarter et il avait donc passé les deux derniers jours à profiter de la plage ou aller faire des petites courses à droite et à gauche. Et finalement, même s'il aurait aimé participer plus, cet emploi du temps allégé lui convenait assez, d'autant plus que sa bien aimée semblait en effet plus épanouie que jamais

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et pour une fois Momoi conduisait. C'est pourquoi Kagami n'avait pas reconnu la route qu'il avait pourtant emprunté quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les nombreux panneaux annonçant la proximité de l'aéroport ne laissait plus de place au doute.

"L'aéroport ? On va chercher qui ? J'croyais que les premiers invités n'arrivaient que dans deux jours et qu'ils se débrouillaient tous seuls pour venir à l'hôtel"

"Désolée, je ne peux rien te dire, c'est une surprise!" répondit gaiement Satsuki.

"Une surprise ? Franchement, t'es bizarre depuis quelques jours, il se passe quoi là ?"

"Sois un peu patient mon coeur, tu auras la réponse bien assez tôt."

"Mouais, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les surprises… ça a un rapport avec Akashi ? C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas de moi quand vous discutiez ?"

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise de la réaction du rouge, elle avait été tellement absorbée par les derniers préparatifs du mariage et l'arrivée de son invitée surprise qu'elle ne s'était même pas demandée comment son cher et tendre pouvait se sentir pendant ce temps.

"Désolée si tu t'es senti mis à l'écart, j'avais pensé que tu préférerais te reposer un peu avant que tout commence… c'est de ma faute… mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle. Et puis, pour ce soir… je te demande encore quelques instants… je ne peux vraiment rien te dire mais sois sûr que la surprise sera à la hauteur!"

"Mouais… y'a intérêt…" répondit le rouge toujours un peu bougon.

"Y'a intérêt ?" demanda la rose avec amusement.

"Parfaitement! Y'a intérêt."

Ca y est, la bonhomie habituelle de Taïga était revenue et un large sourire fendait son visage.

"Je prends le risque!... Mais juste par curiosité...quelle serait la sanction si jamais ma surprise s'avérait… décevante ?"

"Hummm j'sais pas… tu pourrais peut-être me faire un massage."

"Comme si je ne t'en faisais jamais! Je passe ma vie à te masser!"

"Oui, mais ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps… là je voudrais un massage d'au moins une heure!"

"Rien que ça ? Monsieur est exigeant… et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si ça ne dure pas... si tu vois ce que je veux dire…". L'apparente innocence de cette remarque contrastait cependant avec le sourire coquin qu'affichait Satsuki à cet instant.

Kagami ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus si son corps réagissait comme ça à chaque fois que la rose posait ses mains sur lui. Certes, il aimait les massages, mais il aimait encore plus leurs corps à corps incandescents. Satsuki n'était que douceur et volupté et dès qu'elle commençait à le masser la température montait automatiquement et les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées. Kagami ne pouvait alors se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Au plus grand plaisir de la rose. C'est d'ailleurs à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle connaissait parfaitement le corps de l'élu de son coeur et savait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour le faire réagir...

C'est lorsqu'elle se lança dans une troisième tentative de créneau, pestant contre un ennemi imaginaire qui l'empêchait de se garer aussi facilement que d'habitude (même si d'habitude rimait plutôt avec jamais car la demoiselle refusait de conduire dans Tokyo), que Taïga sortit de sa rêverie. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'aéroport.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le hall des arrivées était bondé. Des avions en provenance de tous les pays déversaient leur flux de voyageurs. Bagages à la main et coussins gonflables autour du cou, les touristes se pressaient vers les portes de sorties pour aller ensuite s'engouffrer dans des minibus multicolores qui les conduiraient alors vers l'un des nombreux resorts que comptait l'île principale.

A contre courant, le jeune couple semblait un peu perdu. D'autant plus que ni Kagami, ni Momoi ne savait à quoi ressemblait la personne qu'ils venaient chercher.

Comme Kat n'avait finalement pas pu venir dès que Momoi l'avait appelé, les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu le temps de s'envoyer de nombreux textos afin d'organiser la venue de l'Américaine mais jamais aucune photo.

"Bon, tu peux me dire maintenant ? On attend qui ?"

"Patience…" la jeune femme répondit vaguement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran des arrivées

"Tu peux me dire au moins si c'est un mec ou une fille ?"

"Une fille." dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte qui indiquait un vol en provenance de Taïwan

"Taïwan ? Mais on connaît qui à Taïwan ?"

Là, Taïga se sentait de plus en plus largué. Il scrutait fébrilement la foule mais aucun visage connu à l'horizon. Sa grande taille, comparé à celle de sa fiancée qui se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose, aurait pu être un bel avantage, si seulement il avait su qui chercher. Commençant à s'agacer, il se tourna vers Momoi.

"Non mais tu es sure que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Parce que là j'ai un peu l'impression de perdre mon temps"

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle souriait. L'un des sourires les plus radieux que Taïga eut l'occasion de contempler jusqu'alors. Mais un détail le perturba, les yeux de sa douce brillaient également un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il se tourna alors pour savoir ce qui lui provoquait cet émoi et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Kat.

Sa soeur.

Sa jumelle.

Elle était là.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. L'un de ses potes avait donc craché le morceau… le traître! Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû s'y attendre mais pourtant c'était tellement… inattendu.

Kagami réalisa alors qu'en fait, il avait souhaité ce moment toute sa vie.

Et soudainement, il se sentit soulagé. Soulagé d'un poids invisible, qu'il portait seul depuis tant d'années. En une fraction de seconde, son fardeau avait disparu.

Le rouge ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été malheureux pendant tout ce temps. Au contraire, il avait connu des moments de joie intense, quelques déconvenues et déceptions, un gros passage à vide, mais s'il devait faire un bilan, il n'avait globalement pas à se plaindre.

Non,malheureux, il ne l'était pas, simplement incomplet.

Les liens entre les membres d'une fratrie sont quelque chose que rien ne peut être défait. Malgré la distance, le temps, les embrouilles, la célébrité, la déchéance et même la mort… absolument rien ne peut changer ce que la vie a décidé. Un frère et une soeur, et a fortiori jumeaux, sont condamnés à être et rester frère et soeur pour l'éternité.

Et là, enfin, devant lui, la pièce manquante à sa vie.

Kagami avait envie de courir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait envie de sentir le parfum sucré qu'elle exalait quand ils avaient trois ans. Il avait envie d'entendre son rire s'envoler et les battements de leurs coeurs se synchroniser comme lorsqu'ils s'effondraient l'un sur l'autre sur le tapis du salon après avoir couru comme des dératés, pourchassés par le chien des voisins. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Il était figé. Il ne pouvait que la regarder.

Elle ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Elle était un peu dans le vague et avait l'air fatigué. Ses longs cheveux rouges, du même rouge que son frère, étaient complètement emmêlés et lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant qui se réveille juste de sa sieste. D'ailleurs, c'était peut être le cas vu qu'un masque de nuit lui servait de serre tête. Vêtue d'un jogging sarouel gris anthracite et d'un vieux débardeur blanc, surmonté d'une veste de costume noire, elle dénotait un peu dans le paysage coloré des chemises à fleurs des touristes venus profiter du climat tropical d'Okinawa.

En même temps, il était difficile pour elle de passer inaperçu, quand bien même elle aurait opté pour une tenue plus locale : elle dépassait la foule d'une bonne tête. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, elle était plus grande que toutes les autres femmes ici présentes ainsi que de nombreux hommes. Ses vêtements un peu loose ne permettaient pas de se rendre compte de sa carrure mais elle avait définitivement une allure sportive. Le détail qui attira encore plus l'attention de Kagami, fut la paire de basket de sa sœur : des Air Jordan.

Rouges.

Se pourrait-il que sa jumelle soit elle aussi une accro de la balle orange ? Ce serait tellement… parfait!

Le regard toujours fixé sur les chaussures il entendit le crissement caractéristique d'une semelle de basket qui pivote. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le regard carmin de Kat qui le fixait. Ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, à plusieurs mètres de distance, une étrange conversation silencieuse s'engagea. Ca non plus, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. La joie, la tristesse, le soulagement, l'amour… si on savait regarder, on pouvait lire tous les sentiments que s'échangeaient ces deux là à travers leurs regards.

C'est Kat qui bougea la première. Alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, elle s'élança en courant vers son frère, laissant sa valise et tout ce qui l'encombrait sur place. Arrivée à son niveau, elle ne ralentit pas, elle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaça vivement puis vint cacher son visage dans son cou, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Kagami ne put retenir ses larmes et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne se demanda pas un seul instant s'il pouvait lui faire mal, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de ce contact. Elle lui avait tellement manqué et maintenant qu'elle était là, c'est comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça mais quand ils relevèrent la tête, pour enfin se regarder de plus près, il n'y avait presque plus personne autour d'eux. D'un geste d'une grande douceur, Taïga essuya avec son pouce les dernières larmes qui s'accrochait aux joues de Kat tandis que celle-ci attrapa son visage des deux mains pour mieux le contempler. Et après avoir autant pleuré, ils se mirent à rire. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi et se fichaient pas mal de passer pour des fous au yeux des quelques personnes alentours. Ils riaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ils riaient comme avant la séparation, comme lorsque leur préoccupation principale dans la vie était de savoir qui serait le premier à gravir les escaliers ou à finir son assiette…

"Ca fait du bien!" finit par dire la rouge alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle avant d'ajouter : "tu m'as manqué!"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Kat!"

Seuls sur leur petit nuage, ils n'avaient pas vu Momoi s'approcher et sursautèrent lorsque celle-ci s'adressa à eux.

"Bonsoir Kat, je suis Momoi Satsuki. Heureuse de te rencontrer."

Puis elle se pencha afin de saluer sa future belle-soeur de la manière la plus conventionnelle possible… telle la parfaite Japonaise qu'elle était.

De manière plus surprenante, Kat l'imita.

"Heureuse de te rencontrer moi aussi"

Puis quand les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent, la grande ajouta "oh et merde!" avant de prendre la plus petite dans ses bras et de lui faire à son tour un énorme _hug_ à l'américaine.

"Merci." lui dit-elle alors doucement. "Merci pour tout!"

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, quand je vous vois tous les deux comme ça, j'ai déjà ma récompense."

Kat allait répondre quelque chose quand un énorme gargouillis se fit entendre. Son ventre venait de parler à sa place.

"Tu as faim ? Moi aussi j'ai un p'tit creux, on pourrait s'arrêter quelque part en rentrant à l'hôtel ? T'en pense quoi Satsuki ?"

"Comme vous voulez… Kat-san, j'ai mis ta valise et ton sac à dos dans la voiture si c'est ce que tu cherches, j'ai essayé de vous le dire tout à l'heure mais de toute évidence vous ne m'entendiez pas"

En effet, Kat s'était subitement souvenu qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires en plan pour se réfugier dans les bras de son frère et ne s'en était absolument pas préoccupé jusqu'alors.

La petite rose avait tout récupéré pendant que le frère et la soeur savouraitent leurs retrouvailles et avait même eu le temps d'aller les ranger et de revenir tranquillement en attendant qu'il reposent les pieds sur Terre.

"Oh merci Satsuki! Je peux t'appeler Satsuki ? J'ai du mal avec les noms, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous appeler par vos noms de famille…"

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux même m'appeler Satsu si tu préfères! J'ai l'habitude qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Et puis, tu fais partie de la famille!"

"Alors appelle-moi juste Kat, s'il te plait!"

"Bon les filles, c'est pas tout mais on pourrait pt'être aller manger là ?" Kagami s'impatientait et son estomac commençait également à se manifester bruyamment.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est de famille Kat, mais ton frère est un ventre sur pattes!"

"Oi! C'est complètement faux, c'est vous tous qui avez un appétit d'oiseau…"

"Bah, je ne sais pas si je suis moi aussi un ventre sur pattes mais comme je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis partie il va me falloir quelque chose de plutôt conséquent là…"

"Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait, ils ne t'ont pas servi à manger dans l'avion ?" s'inquiéta son frère pour qui tenir une nuit complète sans manger relevait déjà de l'exploit.

"Si si, mais je ne pouvais rien avaler… j'étais trop nerveuse, j'avais l'estomac noué! Mais là il est temps, je me sens un peu flagada…"

"Depuis New York ? Ca doit faire une vingtaine d'heure ça, m'étonnes pas que tu ne te sentes pas bien! Allez on y va, j'ai vu un petit restaurant sur la route, je vous y conduit."

Sans attendre la réponse, la petite rose se plaça entre les deux rouges, glissa ses bras sous les leurs et les entraina vers la sortie. Les deux grands s'échangèrent alors un sourire et la suivirent sans protester, trop contents à l'idée d'aller manger.

Installée à l'arrière de la voiture, et malgré sa faim grandissante, Kat était heureuse. Elle se sentait bien avec ses deux hôtes. Elle se sentait à l'aise, comme si elle avait passé les 20 dernières années en leur compagnie. Sa relation avec son frère n'avait pas changé et même s'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter elle se réjouissait déjà de leur complicité. Le contact avec Momoi avait était facile Elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années elle aussi, et félicitait intérieurement son frère de l'avoir choisi pour épouse. Elle ne les avait pas rencontré depuis une heure que déjà elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Kat n'était pas une adepte de la guimauve et des bons sentiments mais force était de constater que ces deux là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils donnaient envie, tant leur amour était palpable quand on les regardait.

"Tu aimes les ramen Kat ?" Momoi venait couper le fil de ses pensées

"Oh tu sais je ne suis pas difficile moi, j'aime tout! Du moment qu'on ne me demande pas de faire la cuisine!"

Satsuki éclata de rire tandis que Kagami sembla essayer de fusionner avec son siège…

"Tu vois Taï-chan, ce n'est pas anormal de ne pas savoir faire la cuisine, même ta soeur ne cuisine pas. Désolée Kat mais ton frère est entouré de femmes qui ne savent pas même pas faire cuire une omelette. Moi, il m'a carrément interdit de mettre les pieds sur SON territoire. Il a peur que je l'empoisonne!"

"Pas mieux pour moi, Jade, ma colloc, planque ses ustensiles et ses casseroles. Je n'ai le droit de toucher à rien, elle dit que je vais mettre le feu à l'appart un jour."

"Tu vis en colloc ? C'est cool ça! Vous êtes dans Manhattan ?"

"Non, les loyers sont beaucoup trop chers. On habite à Brooklyn. Vous êtes en appart' aussi ou en maison ?"

"Oh je rêve d'avoir une maison mais à Tokyo c'est inconcevable! On arrive, je propose qu'on continue à l'intérieur"

Ils venaient de se garer sur le parking d'un petit shokudo dont la façade traditionnelle en bois, agrémenté d'un noren rouge, était complètement défigurée par l'énorme bol de soupe en néons fluorescents la surplombant. Définitivement, d'Hokkaido à Kuroshima, le Japon était un beau mélange de traditions séculaires et de modernité... et où la faute de goût semblait totalement assumée.

Une fois installés à l'intérieur la discussion reprit de plus belle…

"Et donc la colloc, ça fait longtemps ?"

"Ca va faire… waou presque 5 ans… oh shit ça passe vite!"

"M'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je débarquais au Japon…"

Un serveur arriva alors pour prendre leur commande. Si Momoi se contenta d'un thé, les jumeaux commandèrent chacun deux bols de yaeyama soba enrichis d'une double ration de viande...

"Pourquoi, tu as grandi où toi ? Maman… hummm ça m'fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça… elle m'a dit que vous étiez restés au Japon… mais avec le recul j'imagine que c'était des conneries."

Kagami se rembrunit soudain, cette conversation, ils allaient bien devoir l'avoir à un moment donné… il aurait aimé profiter encore un peu de l'insouciance de ces retrouvailles mais puisque la discussion était lancée autant y aller, ils pourraient alors passer plus vite à la suite.

"J'ai vécu à Los Angeles avec mon pè… avec papa jusqu'à mes 15 ans, puis je suis rentré au Japon pendant un peu plus de deux ans, là, j'habitais tout seul. Puis de nouveau L.A. avec papa pour finir le lycée au centre de formation, puis après tout seul quand je suis passé pro puis de nouveau Tokyo mais là avec Satsuki…"

"Centre de formation ? Pro ?"

"Ton frère a joué en NBA pendant près de trois saisons !"

"Awesome! "

"Mouais, c'était cool… mais c'est du passé tout ça…"

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne joues plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Y'a deux ans, je me suis blessé pendant un match…"

"Laisse moi deviner… rupture des croisés genou droit ?"

"Comment tu sais ?"

"It's my job honey! C'est une blessure assez courante au basket mais surtout tu as gardé une légère asymétrie, je le vois quand tu marches! Tu as été opéré par contre je ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de ta rééducation… désolée mais ça a été bâclé…"

"Oi mais c'est quoi ça? T'as des supers pouvoirs?"

"Ahahaha j'aimerai bien mais nan… j'suis kiné… mais j'comprends pas, ça se répare bien, t'aurais pu reprendre si ça avait été fait dans les règles de l'art… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"J'étais encore qu'un rookie et comme j'en avais pour au moins un an sans jouer, ils ont rompu mon contrat. Ils ont dit que l'investissement n'en valait pas la peine et du coup ils ne m'ont même pas payé l'opération... 'tain j'y crois pas t'es kiné, c'est super!"

"Those fucking bastards! Sérieux ? Ils t'ont viré comme ça ?"

"Ouais... comme ça! Welcome to the magic word of professional sport! Tu rapportes pas, tu dégages… désolé, mais on pourra en reparler plus tard ? J'ai plutôt envie de me concentrer sur des choses positives là… comment ça t'es venu de faire kiné ?"

"Long story… j'te fais la version courte : j'ai eu un accident de voiture quand j'avais 16 ans, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'hôpital et en rééducation et voilà, j'avais trouvé ma vocation…"

"Ca prend combien de temps pour devenir kiné ? T'es diplômée où il te reste des années ?" s'intéressa Momoi à son tour

"Diplômée depuis juin! Mais je rempile pour un an en septembre, je fais une formation complémentaire en traumatologie du sport… avec 3 ans de retard apparemment!"

"Mesdames, monsieur, votre commande" Le serveur venait de déposer devant eux 4 énormes bols de ramen très appétissants ainsi qu'une petite théière en fonte avec sa tasse aux motifs assortis

"Bon appétit!" lança Kat avant de se jeter sur sa nourriture les yeux brillants, ne se préoccupant pas un instant des règles de bienséance locale.

"Bon ap'! Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé grand chose… en tout cas si c'est le boulot de tes rêves j'suis heureux pour toi… ta mère doit être super fière!" Rayon bonnes manières, Kagami, même s'il avait fait quelques progrès depuis qu'il partageait la vie de la rose, semblait avoir repris ses mauvaise habitudes américaines au contact de sa soeur.

"Ou pas… et puis c'est ta mère aussi…"

"Pourquoi tu dit ça ?"

"Tu m'as dit TA mère… on a la même j'te rappelle!"

"Ouais je sais, mais j'ai du mal à la voir comme ça… va m'falloir un p'tit temps d'adaptation. Sinon... pourquoi tu dis qu'elle n'est pas fière de ta réussite?"

"Elle voulait que je sois avocate. Comme elle… 'tin c'est trop bon!"

"Et ?" Kagami sentait que cette explication n'était tout à fait complète

"Et... quand je lui ai dit que non, je n'irai pas en fac de droit et que je voulais devenir kiné, ça a dégénéré et elle m'a foutu à la porte. J'avais 18 ans."

"Tu déconnes là ?"

"A ton avis ? Taïga, t'as vu ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… elle n'a pas hésité longtemps quand il a fallu se débarrasser de la petite ingrate que je suis selon ses propres mots!"

Kagami et Momoi étaient sans voix. La relation entre le rouge et son père avait toujours été un peu spéciale mais il savait que son père n'aurait jamais fait quelques chose comme ça. Au contraire, même si Taïga lui en avait toujours voulu, il voyait bien que son père essayait de faire tout son possible pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses projets… du moins d'un point de vue matériel et financier. Kat avait,de toute évidence, eu beaucoup moins de chance à la loterie des parents. Il essaya d'imaginer un instant si leurs places avaient été inversées… serait-il avocat aujourd'hui ?

Momoi qui semblait lire dans ses pensées le ramena gentilment sur Terre en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille "pour ça, il aurait fallu travailler un peu plus à l'école mon coeur" avant de reprendre à l'attention de Kat

"J'ai cru comprendre que la vie et les études coûtent cher aux Etats Unis, comment tu t'es débrouillée ?"

"Heureusement pour moi, elle n'a pas touché à mon compte, j'avais de quoi tenir un peu. J'ai squatté chez des potes à droite et à gauche mais leurs parents n'étaient pas vraiment chauds pour m'héberger trop longtemps. La mère d'une copine bossait dans le social et elle m'a trouvé une place en foyer. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Jade. Elle avait 22 ans et venait de perdre son job et de se séparer, son ex l'avait mise à la porte elle aussi donc on était un peu dans la même galère. On a tout de suite accroché. Jade, c'est plus qu'une colloc, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie une sorte de grande soeur…"

"Ouais, j'vois c'que tu veux dire…"

"Taïga a également un grand frère de coeur, Himuro Tatsuya… et il a vécu aux Etats-Unis lui aussi, tu vas bientôt le rencontrer c'est l'un des témoins…"

"Really ? Il me tarde!"

"Oh j'suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre… mais continue ton histoire s'il te plait…"

"J'en étais où?…ah! oui! Donc Jade est photographe, j'dis pas ça parce que c'est ma pote mais elle est vraiment balèze. Elle a retrouvé du boulot assez rapidement dans un magazine de mode… et elle m'a aussi aidé à trouver un p'tit job. Pas le taf de mes rêves mais y'a un emploi du temps plutôt souple et je gagne suffisamment pour m'assumer et payer mes études. Puis dès qu'on a pu, on a emménagé ensemble, j'ai jonglé avec la fac, mon job d'appoint, les stages et voilà, here I am!"

"Wahoo impressionnant! Tu peux être fière de toi! Tu as réussi toute seule!"

"Pas vraiment quand même… sans Jade, je serait certainement toujours en foyer ou maquée avec le premier crétin potable de passage que j'aurais bien voulu suivre pour me sortir de là…"

"Dommage que je n'aie pas su tout ça avant, elle aurait pu t'accompagner ici!" Satsuki regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Kat si elle souhaitait venir accompagnée

"Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré! Mais ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon elle est en voyage pour son boulot… elle n'arrête jamais!"

Kagami qui venait de finir son deuxième bol de pâtes se décida alors à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'aéroport.

"Dis, j'ai envie de te poser une question depuis tout à l'heure… ça n'a rien à voir mais j'suis trop curieux… tes basket…tu joues toi aussi ?"

"Non, désolée pour cette fausse joie. C'est un cadeau de Jade, elle les trouvait assortie à mes cheveux alors elle me les a offert!"

"Ah, dommage. Ca aurait pu…"

"Tu dis ça parce que je suis grande mais je t'assure je suis une grosse naze avec un ballon dans les mains!"

"Enfin, tu n'es pas que grande, tu as l'air assez sportive aussi…" renchérit Momoi curieuse.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le restaurant, Kat avait enlevé sa veste et son débardeur ne laissait plus de place au doute quant à sa condition physique. Ses épaules dessinées, ainsi que ses bras fermes et musclés, bien que restant très féminins, témoignaient de ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement par semaine.

"Oui! Je suis une vraie accro au sport. J'adore ça mais surtout si je n'en fais pas tous les jours je deviens vite insupportable!"

La rose n'avait aucun de mal à l'imaginer. Quand Kagami avait atterri chez elle à son retour des Etats-Unis, complètement déprimé et un genou en vrac, sa priorité, avant même de lui trouver un chirurgien, avait été de lui faire reprendre une activité sportive afin de désamorcer la bombe de nerf qu'il était devenu faute de pouvoir se dépenser. Il devait faire très attention à cause de son genou blessé et elle avait donc dû déployer toute sa diplomatie pour le convaincre d'essayer le yoga… ce sport de mamies et de femmes enceintes… Mais une fois la première session passée, il avait reconnu se sentir mieux et au fur et à mesure des séances, son humeur s'était rapidement améliorée…

Ils avaient ensuite pu se consacrer à sa guérison en bonne et due forme.

"C'est quand même incroyable de voir à quel point vous vous ressemblez… je m'y attendais un peu mais à ce point... c'est surprenant!"

A cette remarque, le frère et la soeur lui adressèrent un sourire radieux et la rose ne pu alors que constater, encore une fois, l'exactitude des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

La discussion continua encore jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant, puis dans la voiture pendant tout le trajet, puis dans l'un des nombreux canapés du lobby de l'hôtel…

Parce qu'elle commençait à s'endormir sur place, Momoi décida de laisser les jumeaux papoter et d'aller se coucher. De toute évidence ils avaient très envie de rattraper le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre… et la conversation s'annonçait infinie. Elle salua Kat, déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Taïga puis se dirigea vers la Suite qu'elle occupait avec son futur mari.

L'établissement de luxe ayant été privatisé pour l'évènement, et la grande majorité des invités n'étant pas encore présente, ils pouvaient profiter de tout l'hôtel et discuter à voix haute, sans avoir peur de déranger qui que ce soit. Taïga proposa donc à sa soeur de faire un tour de la propriété.

Déambulant dans les jardins, les salons ou sur la plage, ils parlèrent de leurs passés respectifs, des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs, de leur "famille", de leurs amis, de leurs amours, de sport, un peu de basket, de cinéma, de musique, de reconversion professionnelle, de rencontres, de voyages… chacun voulant en savoir davantage sur la vie de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait envie que la nuit ne finisse et chaque nouvelle anecdote relançait le conversation de plus belle.

Le soleil qui commençait à poindre à l'horizon les ramena à la réalité : des invités à accueillir et un mariage dans 2 jours pour l'un et un voyage de plus de 20 heures et un jet lag ahurissant pour l'autre.

Kagami accompagna sa soeur jusqu'à la chambre que sa fiancée lui avait attribuée, l'une des plus belle de l'hôtel avec son bain à remous privatif installé sur une grande terrasse à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Après un long câlin chargé en émotion, les deux rouges consentirent à se séparer pour quelques heures afin de recharger les batteries.

Kat pris une douche rapide et se glissa sous les draps de l'immense lit king size. Elle s'endormit en une fraction de seconde, plus sereine que jamais et un large sourire collé au visage.

Taïga entra dans la Suite sur la pointe des pieds. Les rayons du soleil levant filtraient à travers les volets et la chambre baignait dans une douce lumière rose dorée. Satsuki semblait dormir paisiblement. Le rouge qui avait commencé à se déshabiller, s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler.

Seule au milieu de ce grand lit, elle semblait si petite et si fragile. Et pourtant, Kagami avait encore eu la preuve qu'elle pouvait soulever des montagnes.

Depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés il y a deux ans, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Elle l'avait accueilli à son retour des Etats-Unis, le mode de vie presque marginal du bleu l'ayant empêché de s'installer cher lui, et elle l'avait porté à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Même si son emploi du temps ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre, elle lui avait trouvé un médecin, l'avait accompagné à chacun de ses rendez-vous et avait été la première à son chevet après l'opération. Elle l'avait poussé à ne pas négliger sa rééducation malgré la volonté du rouge de mettre un terme à sa carrière. Et bien que n'approuvant aucunement son choix, Momoi l'avait soutenu dans sa reconversion et l'avait encore une fois aidé dans ses démarches. Au bout de presque six mois, il était à nouveau apte à vivre seul et avait entrepris de se chercher un petit appartement pour ne pas la déranger plus longtemps. Quand il lui avait annoncé, elle avait semblé un peu déçue mais, à cette époque, il n'avait pas su interpréter correctement sa réaction. Les recherches du nouveau logement étaient à peine entamées lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux invités au mariage de l'Empreur.

Tous leurs amis avaient pu constater au fil des mois que Taïga et Satsuki étaient tombés amoureux mais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils avaient donc profité de l'occasion et tout mis en oeuvre pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Momoi fut la première à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments mais, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, elle attendit que le rouge prenne l'initiative. Malheureusement pour elle, Kagami n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses et sans l'intervention d'Aomine elle serait certainement toujours en train d'attendre. Le bleu avait en effet dû mettre les pieds dans le plat pour faire réagir son éternel rival. Personne ne sut jamais précisément ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais le métis avait réussi à lui faire avouer ses sentiments, lui signifier son consentement et lui promettre les pires représailles si jamais le tigre devait briser le coeur de sa meilleure amie.

Les recherches du nouveau logement reprirent quelques jours après l'évènement mais pour quelque chose de plus grand que prévu...

Repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, Kagami se sentit comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Finissant de se déshabiller à la hâte, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, la rejoindre et se blottir contre le femme de sa vie pour respirer son doux parfum.

Une fois nu, le roux se glissa derrière sa belle endormie et l'enlaça doucement de ses bras puissants. Après sa nuit blanche, il tombait littéralement de fatigue.

Cependant, au contact de la peau chaude de la jeune femme, il sentit sa virilité se réveiller. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il devait vraiment dormir, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il commença alors à lui caresser les épaules tout en lui déposant de tendres baiser dans le cou. Satsuki frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Taïga glissa donc sa main sous la nuisette en satin turquoise qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il commença à masser amoureusement. Ses seins lourds et fermes avaient le pouvoir de rendre fou le jeune pompier qui ne se lassait jamais de leur rendre hommage. Et cette fois n'y fit pas exception.

Totalement dur et ne pouvant plus faire machine arrière il se plaqua complètement contre la petite manager. Au contact de son sexe contre les fesses rebondies de sa compagne, une décharge de plaisir lui traversa le corps et un léger gémissement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Cette fois, la rose se réveilla. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle enclencha alors un très subtil mouvement de bassin, afin d'intensifier le contact entre leur deux corps. Nouveau gémissement de la part du rouge. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant du corps de l'autre et des sensations qu'il avait à offrir, mais n'y tenant plus, le tigre enjamba sa partenaire pour se placer à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. En appui sur une main, il parcourait de l'autre ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Et pour apprécier d'autant plus la sensation, il ferma les yeux.

Satsuki en profita pour observer le visage détendu de son compagnon au dessus d'elle. La main de la rose descendit lentement le long du ventre de Taïga pour aller caresser le membre de son amant dont les avant-bras commençaient à trembler sous l'effet de la fatigue et du plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, heureuse de lire le bonheur sur le visage du pompier. Peut-être les événements de la soirée y étaient-ils pour quelque chose mais en tout cas, elle avait l'impression que son prince charmant s'approchait doucement du nirvana ce matin.

Entendant son souffle s'alourdir contre son oreille, Momoï en profita pour accélérer ses mouvements, ce qui lui valut un gémissement rauque qui troubla sa propre respiration. Kagami déposa sa tête dans son cou pour la couvrir de baisers et la petite manager se cambra légèrement.

Les mouvements de hanche du rouge devinrent bientôt fébriles et Satsuki sut qu'elle en voulait elle aussi davantage. Elle suspendit son geste sur le sexe palpitant de son amant et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux embrumés de désir, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Taïga y répondit avec fougue, l'enserrant puissamment dans ses bras.

Momoi mit fin au baiser bien malgré elle quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard pour récupérer son souffle, sa poitrine gonflée par l'émotion. Taïga se rendait-il compte de l'intensité de chacun de ses geste ce matin ? Pas sûr au vu de son regard trouble qui semblait l'implorer de reprendre où elle s'était arrêté…

La jeune femme répondit donc immédiatement à sa demande, se sentant elle-même transportée. Elle remonta ses jambes sur les hanches du rouge, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête. Taïga ne perdit pas de temps et glissa sa main entre ses cuisse puis la pénétra de ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux. La rose retint sa respiration devant son regard embrasé et rapidement, elle fit comprendre à son conjoint qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il approcha alors son membre de l'intimité de Satsuki et après un dernier regard pour l'en informer, il la pénétra lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle. Pour les deux, la sensation était délicieuse. La rose avait le souffle court, mais elle ne savait plus si c'était à cause du plaisir qu'elle ressentait ou de l'intensité des émotions qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. Remarquant son émoi, Kagami se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, la jeune femme noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son conjoint pour lui intimer de bouger et celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, ses mains se perdant dans la douce chevelure rose et les yeux rivés sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper des gémissements de plus en plus intenses.

Taïga finit par enfouir son visage entre les seins de sa compagne qui lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos, alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de hanche rendus précipités par l'imminence de l'orgasme. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à les terrasser tous les deux, les laissant s'échouer l'un sur l'autre, la respiration saccadée et le corps luisant de sueur.

Dans un dernier effort, il se glissa à ses côtés tout en lui murmurant un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux. Émergeant difficilement quelques instants plus tard, Satsuki embrassa tendrement son bien aimé au coin des lèvres, se leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain une sourire illuminant son visage.


	5. One and one

**Bonjour à toutes et tous et surtout meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2018!**

 **Que votre quotidien soit remplis de tous ces petits bonheurs qui rendent la vie tellement belle!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre... et j'ai envie de dire ENFIN!**

 **Encore une fois, j'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas traduire les passages en anglais, si vous trouver que ça gêne la lecture et la compréhension générale n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je traduirai en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aomine-san! Aomine-san! Un photo s'il vous plait ?"

"Aomine-san! Par ici! Auriez-vous 5 minutes à accorder à notre magazine s'il vous plait ?"

"Aomine-sama, les rumeurs disent que vous vous rendez au mariage de votre manager et meilleure amie avec votre ancien rival….comment le vivez vous ?"

"Tssss! Posez moi des questions concernant le basket ou foutez moi la paix…" coupa froidement le grand bleu

"Daïki chéri! Tu pourrais faire un effort, regarde Ryota! Lui sait se montrer poli et gentil avec les journalistes…"

"M'man! Moi mon job c'est de jouer au basket, pas de faire le guignol devant un objectif… lui il fait ça à longueur de journée, il est dans son élément là!"

"Aominecchi! Je t'entends et ça va se payer..." lui répondit le blond sans se défaire pour autant de son sourire ultra bright adressés aux reporters.

"Oh! J'ai trop peur, regarde je tremble!" Et pour appuyer son propos il mis sa main, parfaitement immobile, juste sous le nez du blond qui, yeux au ciel, la chassa d'un revers…

"Pffff…"

"Bon vous faites c'que vous voulez, moi j'vais m'enregistrer et m'poser au salon… " ajouta-t-il alors en s'éloignant.

Suivi de sa mère et de Kuroko, le basketteur se dirigea vers le comptoir d'enregistrement réservé aux voyageurs de business class. Une fois les formalités accomplies, il fila directement vers le lounge. Là, au moins, il aurait la paix.

Si le blond aimait les bains de foule et se prêtait volontier au jeu des journalistes, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aomine. Autant il appréciait la reconnaissance de ses pairs et des amateurs de la balle orange, autant se faire harceler par les paparazzis le rendait nerveux et agressif. Il avait déjà suffisamment donné il y a quelques mois et sans l'intervention d'Imayoshi il aurait fini par devenir violent avec certains de ces fouineurs avides de scandales. Dans une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui il préférait donc battre en retraite et s'éloigner de tout ce tapage.

Une fois au calme, il remarqua un petit canapé un peu à l'écart. Il y abandonna son sac et sa veste puis parti en quête de nourriture. Tout en examinant le contenu du buffet à disposition des voyageurs fortunés, il marmonnait dans sa barbe l'air toujours aussi renfrogné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se vautrer, snacks et bière à la main, il se fit interpellé par le petit instituteur.

"Aomine-kun, avant de retourner t'asseoir, tu pourrais demander à ta mère si elle n'a besoin de rien…"

"Tssss..." répondit le bleu sans se donner la peine de faire demi tour.

"C'est gentil de te soucier de moi mon petit Tetsuya… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude avec cet ingrat…" répondit la brune, habituée aux frasques de son fils.

"Tu vois, elle a des jambes, elle peut aller se servir!"

"Aominecchi, que tu te conduise comme un muffle avec moi c'est une chose! Mais s'il te plait, fais un effort avec ta maman!"

Kise qui venait de les rejoindre était choqué des paroles de son ami envers sa mère. Il savait la relation chien-chat qu'entretenaient ces deux là mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être révolté à chaque fois qu'il entendait le bleu manquer de respect à celle qui l'avait élevé toute seule.

"Mais de quoi j'me mêle le playboy ?" s'agaça Aomine alors qu'il finissait de s'installer un sourire satisfait sur le visage… la canapé étant aussi confortable que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Malgré tout le bien qu'il pensait du grand bleu à ce moment là, Kise n'avait pas répondu à la provocation. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec le métis car généralement cela durait des heures et pouvait devenir très bruyant. Un comble pour celui à qui l'on reprochait souvent son enthousiasme débordant et ses envolées sonores. Il préférait botter en touche, feignant une surdité soudaine…nan, les joutes verbales à rallonges, il les laissait de bon coeur à Kagami qui dans ce domaine aussi semblait être le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Daïki.

"Daïki-chéri! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Je te trouve un peu tendu…c'est de prendre l'avion qui te rend nerveux ?" tenta sa mère alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

Aomine expira bruyamment, enfonça ses points dans ses poches et pivota en direction de sa mère.

Oui, tendu il l'était. Et c'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la villa d'Akashi, il ne tenait pas en place et avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. L'imminence du mariage de ses amis lui avait sauté au visage… lui rappelant sans cesse sa situation personnelle : sa vie sentimentale était un vrai désastre.

Suite à l'incident du nouvel an et sa rupture avec Yuki, la seule qui avait réussi à éveiller son intérêt plus de 6 mois, il n'avait pas souhaité se poser et repartir dans une relation sérieuse.

Il avait donc enchainé les conquêtes, faisant abstraction total d'un quelconque mal-être qui grandissait au fond de lui. Avec un physique comme le sien, il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à se trouver une groupie au décolleté généreux avec qui passer une nuit. Une. Pas deux.

Les premiers mois avaient était comme une renaissance et il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait été bien bête de se priver d'autant de plaisirs en se contentant du corps d'une seule femme.

Mais peu à peu l'état de grâce était passé et avait laissé place à un certain malaise.

Il avait goûté à la vie de couple et au sentiment de sécurité qu'il procure. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par reconnaître que se savoir aimé était un sentiment agréable. Rentrer le soir ou dans la nuit, se glisser dans des draps chaud près de quelqu'un d'attentif à son bien être, faire des projets, avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne...tout cela lui manquait terriblement.

Aomine se sentait seul et avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter même s'il préférait garder tout ça pour lui pour l'instant. Il aimait infiniment ses amis mais aujourd'hui force était de constater qu'il les jalousait également et ne savait donc pas comment aborder le sujet tout en préservant sa réputation...

"Nan c'est rien... c'est juste…"

"Quoi c'est le mariage de Satsuki et Taïga ? Tu sais qu'il est parfait pour elle… et elle pour lui… tu devrais être content pour eux au lieu de bouder!"

"Nan, c'est pas ça... comme tu dis, ils sont parfaitement parfaits tous les deux… d'ailleurs quand je les vois j'ai des licornes à paillettes qui me sortent des yeux..."

Le ton était tranchant et sarcastique mais pour une fois qu'Aomine voulait être sérieux, sa mère ne lui laissait pas en placer une. Sans le savoir, elle avait mis le doigt dans le mille et c'était assez perturbant. Depuis quand était-elle aussi perspicace ? Lui qui commençait pourtant à se calmer, sentit alors le wasabi lui monter à nouveau au nez.

"Aomine-kun, tu pousses un peu le bouchon là… Ryota-kun avec qui tu discutes ?"

"Tetsuyacchi... tu ne devinera jamais!" répondit le mannequin sans lever les yeux de son téléphone et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un vrai sourire, joyeux et malicieux. Pas comme l'un de ceux adressés un peu plus tôt aux photographes qui les avaient cueilli alors qu'il entraient à peine dans l'aéroport.

"Si tu le dis…" répondit laconiquement le dit Tetsuyacchi avant d'enchaîner tout aussi mystérieusement à l'attention du basketteur :

"Aomine-kun, j'ai peur de trop bien comprendre ce qui t'arrive…"

 _Merde… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte de faire le voyage avec eux… et depuis quand Tetsu lit dans les pensées ?_

"Oi! Tetsu! J'ai rien dit alors c'est bon…"

"Mon petit Tetsuya, peux tu m'en dire plus ? Tu sais bien que les réactions de mon grand bébé sont parfois un mystère pour moi…"

"M'man! Tu vois, c'est ça le problème!" éructa le bleu qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son agacement...

"Ca ?" demanda sa mère un sourcil relevé...

"..."

"Je suis désolé Aomine-san, mais il semblerait que votre fils n'assume pas de voyager avec celle qui lui a donné la vie et à qui il doit tout…"

"TETSU! 'tain mais balance pas des conneries pareilles…"

Aomine était soulagé que son ancienne ombre n'aborde pas ce qui le tourmentait vraiment. Connaissant la perspicacité du jeune instituteur, il se doutait que celui-ci connaissait la raison de sa mauvaise humeur et lui était reconnaissant de le laisser tranquille avec ça pour l'instant. Mais, il soulevait néanmoins un point important qui le préoccupait depuis ce matin.

"Ose dire que ce n'est pas vrai!" renchérit Tetsuya.

"..."

"Daïki-chéri ?"

"..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Nan mais m'man, le prend pas mal, j't'adore et tout et tout mais merde, on va à un mariage là… comment j'suis sensé serrer si je viens avec ma mère ?"

"Oh … et dire que c'est moi qui ai élevé ça! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne serai pas sur ton dos en permanence… Satsuki et Taïga ont prévu une table pour nous les vieux… je serai avec les parents… donc libre à toi de SERRER qui tu veux..."

"Oi! Dis pas des choses comme ça ou alors t'étonne pas si je parle comme je parle!"

"En tout cas, tu as largement dépassé l'âge que je te surveille, donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…"

"Mouais… mais quand même… j'suis le meilleur joueur de basket du pays et j'suis pas foutu de venir accompagné à un putain de mariage…Oi! Kise! Arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule!"

Kise avait rigolé tout seul, les yeux toujours rivés sur son smartphone dernier cri.

"Ahahaha, désolé Aominecchi… c'était pas pour toi… je discute avec une copine! Tetsuyacchiiiii, ces 15 jours de vacances s'annoncent E-NOR-MES! Devine qui vient passer quelques jours à Tokyo la semaine prochaine ?"

"Ah maintenant il faut que je devine… tu avais pourtant dit que je ne devinerai jamais…"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? J'ai dit quoi ?"

"Non rien… je t'écoute… dis moi qui."

"C'est Kittycchiiiiii! T'entends ça, elle daigne enfin venir à Tokyo! J'aurais mis 6 mois, mais j'y suis arrivé!" le blond frétillait littéralement sur place.

"Es-tu sur que c'est toi qui l'a faite changer d'avis ?" Lui demanda Kuroko d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui pourtant laissait clairement comprendre qu'il doutait fortement de ce que son compagnon venait d'affirmer.

"De qui vous parlez?" tenta Aomine qui avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

"Evidemment, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autres ?"

"Quand tu l'as invitée en février, elle avait l'air plutôt formel en disant qu'elle ne mettrai jamais les pieds au Japon… ne me dis pas que tu l'as harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ?".

Kuroko savait à quel point le blond pouvait être pénible quand il avait une idée derrière la tête et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à leur amie.

"Naaaan tu me connais, je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil…."

"Justement!" coupa le petit bleu.

"De qui vous parlez les mecs ?"

"Tetsuyacchiiiiii tu me fais de la peine! En fait... j'ai arrêté de lui demander de venir depuis un peu plus d'un mois… elle m'a menacé de mettre en ligne les photo de notre soirée déguisée… pas que je n'assume pas, hein, mais je ne suis pas certain que mon manager soit ravi ravi…"

"Tu m'en diras tant…" Kuroko se permit un léger sourire en coin au souvenir de la dite soirée déguisée.

"Mon coeur, je pense que tout simplement qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de moi… je lui manque trop!"

"Oh... tu as très certainement raison…"

"OI! BORDEL! MAIS DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ?"

"Daiki! Parle moins fort et surveille ton langage!"

"Mais m'man! Tu as vu comme ils m'ignorent ?"

"Aomine-kun, peux-tu me dire quand est-ce que le meilleur joueur de basket du pays arrêtera de pleurer dans les jupes sa mère ?"

"MERDE TETSU!"

Puis se tenant l'arrête du nez, marmonna pour lui "'tain, je sens que ces prochaines heures vont êtres longues…"

Il essaya se calmer en pensant au bain qu'il allait prendre dans le jacuzzi sur la terrasse de la chambre qui l'attendait à l'hôtel… oui, c'est ça, un bon bain chaud, avec une bière… et s'il pouvait coincer une petite serveuse mignonne pour venir lui frotter le dos ça serait encore mieux…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par cette image de lui même en bonne compagnie... mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité quand il sentit le regard amusé de ses amis sur lui…

"Désolé Aomine-kun, mais il est vrai que tu es particulièrement susceptible aujourd'hui…"

"Allez vous faire f-" et voilà, il allait encore repartir au quart de tour mais encore une fois, il fut stoppé par sa mère de plus en plus scandalisée par le comportement et le langage de son fils unique.

"Daïki! Tu me désespère… tu as intérêt à mieux te tenir une fois qu'on sera là bas…"

"Sinon quoi ?"

Un peu plus et il lui tirait la langue.

"Non mais Aominecchi…. tu as quel age au juste ?"

"Mais regardez qui parle! Ce n'est pas moi qui ricane comme une adolescente en chaleur parce que sa meilleure amie va venir lui rendre visite…"

"On voit que tu ne la connais pas! Je te parle de Kittycchi là! Allo!"

"Et ?"

"Je ne la qualifierai pas de meilleure amie… elle n'est pas aussi importante pour moi que vous tous… mais c'est très rare de se faire des vrais amis dans le milieu de la mode, alors disons qu'elle est spéciale pour moi…"

"Et donc elle a quoi d'exceptionnel cette fille ?"

"Tu veux dire mis à part un corps de déesse, un visage d'ange, un sens de l'humour mordant et un amour démesuré pour la fête ? Bah ell-"

"Corps de déesse ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux femme toi ?" le coupa le métis subitement beaucoup plus attentif, bien qu'il tentait de feindre l'indifférence.

"Aominecchi, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de mordre dedans que je ne sais pas reconnaitre quand une paire de fesses vaut le coup d'oeil… que ce soit chez un homme ou une femme…"

"Charmant...et toi tu ne dis rien Tetsu ?Ton mec mate des culs et tu bronches pas ?"

"Pour être honnête, je dois reconnaître que Ryota-kun a raison. Kitty-kun est une très belle femme… même si elle parle sans réfléchir, est complètement maniaque de la propreté, manque cruellement de bonnes manières et n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête… Donc ce n'est pas comme si il allait me tromper ou quoi que ce soit.''

La voilà habillée pour l'hiver.

"Okay… "

Avec ce que venait de dire le passeur, Aomine tout de suite un peu moins emballé…

"Et... donc vous avez une copine canon dont vous ne m'avez jamais parlé…"

On a dit un peu moins emballé, mais quand il s'agit de belles créatures exotiques le basketteur peut tout à fait faire abstraction de leurs personnalités excentriques! D'ailleurs… si c'est pour s'amuser une nuit ou deux, pourquoi prêter attention à ce genre de détail ? Donc oui, recentrons le débat...

"Peut-être que si tu avais daigné venir à la soirée à notre retour de voyage en février tu aurais percuté plus vite…"

"Ah mais oui, j'me souviens… mais nan nan tu voulais encore nous coincer chez toi pendant 2 heures pour nous forcer à voir tes 3000 photos de voyage… merci mais non merci!"

"Bah te plains pas alors!"

"Et puis si je me souviens bien, personne n'est venu à cette soirée!"

"Si, si. Murasakibara-kun et Himuro-kun étaient présents."

"Ca c'est juste parce que Murasakibara voulait récupérer les bonbons que vous lui aviez rapporté…"

Kise failli s'étrangler… il se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose comme ça… Kuroko, ne souhaitant pas endurer cette épreuve tout seul, n'avait remis les sucreries au géant violet qu'une fois toutes les photos visionnées… Himuro l'avait regardé de travers toute la soirée mais le petit passeur ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner et avait tenu bon. Pour lui aussi, ces soirées étaient un supplice et il y en avait à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient de voyage.

"Et sinon t'as pas une photo dans ton téléphone Kise ?"

Aomine, mode chasseur bis, ne perd jamais le nord.

"Heu… attend, je vais essayer de me connecter à mon cloud…mince, la connection wifi n'est pas bonne…. ça n'a pas l'air de marcher…"

"Tiens, regarde Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko lui tendait son téléphone sur lequel s'affichait ce qui ressemblait à une y voyait Kise, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, abdominaux saillants, allongé dans un lit regardant dans la direction d'une femme. Son sourire carnassier et son regard de braise ne laissaient pas de place au doute quant à ses intentions vis à vis de la jeune femme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce regard précisément que Kuroko avait décidé de garder cette photo même s'il avait bien conscience que son homme y jouait la comédie… il le trouvait foutrement sexy. La femme, quant à elle, se tenait debout devant le blond. De dos, mains sur les hanches et

jambes légèrement écartées, elle faisait face à Ryota dans une pose plutôt aguicheuse.

Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire ainsi que des bas et des escarpins de couleur assortie. Ses talons vertigineux ne faisaient qu'accentuer le longueur de ses jambes, interminables, et le galbe de ses fesses... et quelles fesses! Fermes, rondes, dorées… les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas pour les décrire et ce n'est pas le string que la demoiselle portait qui empêchait la contemplation. La photo ne permettait de voir ni son buste ni son visage mais la moitié inférieure de ce corps longiligne et musclé permettait déjà d'alimenter de nombreux fantasmes.

Aomine était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour une fois, il se voyait très bien à la place de son ami et tout un tas d'idées lubriques se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait sur ce lit, appuyé sur les coudes, prêt à se faire chevaucher par cette belle amazone qui s'avançait lentement vers lui en roulant des hanches. Il se l'imaginait s'asseyant sur lui et commençant à lui caresser le torse, avant d'y déposer de délicats baisers… mais surtout, il avait très envie de la retourner pour contempler ses deux globes parfaits de plus près et de les pétrir sans ménagement.

"Oh putain, on a envie de mordre dedans…"

"Daïki-chéri! Tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de réflexion… les femmes ne sont pas des bouts de viande!"

"Aomine-kun… tu as pensé à voix haute… fais attention, tu vas saigner du nez si tu continues à les fixer comme ça!"

"Ouais, t'as raison, mais c'est pas humain un cul pareil… c'est retouché ?"

"Pas le moins du monde darling! C'est Kittycchi j't'ai dit… cette fille est une vrai bombe!"

"Ok… j'veux bien m'dévouer pour la désamorcer… elle est mannequin ?"

"Oui et c'est sur ce shooting qu'on s'est connu… mon premier shooting lingerie! J'étais super stressé car d'habitude je ne me déshabille pas mais là mon manager avait dit que c'était pour une super marque et que c'était parfait pour ma carrière et donc Kittycchi était là et ell-"

"Et donc, tu me la présentes au retour du mariage c'est bien ça ?" le coupa le basketteur, les détails de cette rencontre ne l'intéressant pas vraiment.

"Mais troooop!" s'enthousiasma Kise… avant de sentir une vive douleur dans ses côtes.

"Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon coeur ?"

Kuroko le regarda sévèrement mais comme son amoureux ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre, il se décida à parler...

"Il me semblait que tu avais d'autres projets pour septembre Aomine-kun"

Les yeux de Kise s'ouvrirent en grand! Ah, ça y est, il avait compris. Même si Momoï ne leur avait donné aucun détail il savait qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire et il y avait de fortes chances que la soeur de Kagami soit présente au mariage. Il regretta alors d'avoir parlé trop vite, Daïki n'avait pas besoin de s'éparpiller, il semblait déjà assez perturbé depuis un certain temps. (Oui, même Kise avait remarqué).

"Hein ? Ah oui, mais on peut bien s'amuser un peu d'ici là" répondit alors le bleu, ignorant totalement ce qu'il se tramait et tirant déjà des plans sur la comète. Car pour lui, d'un coté comme de l'autre, c'était déjà du tout cuit.

"Certes, mais il peut se passer plein de choses d'ici là… tu ne devrais pas courir deux lièvres à la fois…"

* * *

Malgré son heure de coucher plutôt matinale, Kat s'était levée vers 11h. Elle était ensuite allée à la plage histoire de nager un peu pour bien se réveiller. Ce petit moment rien qu'à elle à barboter dans les eaux turquoises de la mer de Chine lui avaient fait du bien. Même si le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir elle était revigorée, prête à rencontrer toutes ces personnes formidables dont son frère lui avait parlé cette nuit.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut interceptée par Momoï qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller se changer, et l'entraîna à la rencontre du propriétaire des lieux. La veille, le pompier lui avait expliqué que l'hôtel appartenait à un ami, un certain Akashi Seijuro et que ce dernier avait insisté pour que le mariage se déroule ici. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que cet Akashi était un peu spécial et même s'il ne s'était pas épanché sur le sujet, elle avait vu la tension dans le corps de son frère à l'évocation du jeune empereur. Elle suivit donc la rose dans un grand bureau situé à proximité du lobby, où un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante était en train d'ouvrir du courrier avec une immense paire de ciseaux dorés.

L'activité, pourtant banale, paraissait le ravir… Alors que Kat suivait le ballet des deux lames brillantes entre les différentes épaisseurs de papier, elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle et releva les yeux. Sourire en coin, Akashi était en train de la détailler de la tête aux pieds en silence. L'américaine était troublée par l'aura que dégageait le jeune homme, à la fois chaleureuse et menaçante. Toujours sans un mot et sans lacher son outil, il se leva, contourna son bureau et s'avança vers les deux femmes.

"Satsuki, tu en as mis du temps!"

"Désolée Sei-kun, Kat n'était pas dans sa chambre, je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle revenait de la plage."

"Je vois ça…"

Kat, qui portait un simple short noir et un léger débardeur vert, sans rien en dessous puisqu'ayant enlevé son maillot mouillé, se sentait ainsi exposée. Le regard n'était pas vicieux mais la façon dont le jeune homme la scrutait lui fit penser que peu importe qu'elle soit nue ou vêtue d'une combinaison de ski, il voyait en elle et pouvait même lire ses pensées.

Bien que déstabilisée par un tel comportement, elle décida de soutenir son regard et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Satisfait de cette réaction, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui même s'il voyait clairement qu'elle se posait de nombreuses questions, il lui rend son sourire.

"Vous n'êtes pas frères et sœur pour rien… Kat, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, allons déjeuner tous les six. J'ai fait dresser une table sur la terrasse, nous ferons connaissance en mangeant." ajouta-t-il, cette fois à l'attention de la kiné, tout en mettant les ciseaux dans sa poche. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

"Heu… enchantée… Akashi…-san…". Une fraction de seconde, elle avait envisagé de lui faire un hug à lui aussi… après tout il s'agissait d'un proche de son frère et de Satsuki, mais cette idée avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle repensa aux paroles de son frère et en effet, le jeune homme était assez particulier, le déroulement de cette rencontre en était la preuve. Elle avait donc opté pour une approche plus japonaise même s'il avait filé avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer un salut.

Un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre atypique, elle sursauta en entendant des pas derrière elle et cru littéralement avoir une attaque en découvrant un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés lui sourire et s'avancer vers elles.

 _What the fuck ? Where the hell does this guy come from ?_

"Oh bonjour Mayuzumi-kun ! Désolée je n'avais pas senti ta présence… je devrais pourtant être habituée…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Momoï-chan, tu sais que je ne me formalise pas. Et désolé si je t'ai surpris Wilson-san, je suis Mayuzumi Chihiro, l'assistant personnel d'Akashi-san… ne restons pas ici, le repas sera bientôt servi." Et comme son employeur l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, il traça vers la porte.

"Heu… y'a pas de mal… " bredouilla la rouge

 _Weird._

Kat, toujours perturbée, suivit machinalement la rose et le jeune homme à l'extérieur du bureau mais se rappela soudainement qu'avant de tomber sur la manager elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre une douche, se changer et surtout récupérer son téléphone. Elle allait néanmoins devoir faire l'impasse sur le le lavage si elle ne voulait pas trop faire attendre ses hôtes.

Elle les abandonna donc et s'élança en direction de sa chambre tout en lançant haut et fort :

"Désolée, je reviens dans 5 minutes … et appelle moi KAT!"

Tout en courant, elle se disait que ce jeune homme mystérieux lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et cela lui donna des idées pour la suite de son séjour au Japon.

Comme promis, cinq minutes plus tard, Kat était de retour changée et rafraichie. Elle s'installa à côté de son frère, après avoir été présentée à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait de l'épouse du maître des lieux, Akashi Hinata. Cette dernière semblait sortir tout droit du manuel de la parfaite épouse japonaise. Cependant elle était d'une grande beauté et elle ne passait donc pas inaperçue malgré son tempérament discret.

L'américaine posa ensuite son regard tour à tour sur le jeune empereur et son assistant avant de revenir sur la femme brune.

 _Weird. So, so weird._

Les premiers plats ne se firent pas attendre, et l'ancien capitaine de Teiko, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle venue, lança la conversation. Passion commune à toutes les personnes ici présente, le sport mais surtout le basket fut naturellement le sujet de prédilection et Kat eut droit au récit des exploits sportifs des anciens basketteurs qui l'entouraient. Hinata ne parlait pas beaucoup et à quelques rares occasions, Kat eu l'impression de voir son masque se fissurer, laissant apparaitre un regard triste, surtout quand il était question de l'équipe de Rakuzan et de la façon dont son mari et Chihiro pouvaient interagir. Kat la regarda et se demanda quel genre de relation les deux hommes pouvaient bien entretenir pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Seijuro capta alors son regard et ne la lâcha plus.

Cette fois elle en était sûre, il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle se figea.

Tout en continuant de discuter avec Momoï, il lui adressa un sourire des plus mystérieux et se mit à jouer négligemment avec l'un des couteaux disposés à côté de son assiette. Kat ne savait absolument pas comment interpréter tout ceci eu subitement très chaud.

 _So fucking weird._

Kagami, qui n'avait rien loupé de cet échange silencieux, chuchotta à sa soeur "Keep cool, he's kind of creepy, but he's nice when you get to know him…"

Kat se tourna vers lui, cherchant le regard rassurant de son frère et fuyant celui de l'empereur, beaucoup plus intimidant.

"I'd like to believe you.. but what's the matter with the three of them ?" demanda t-elle en chuchotant elle aussi.

Akashi se doutait bien des propos qu'échangent le frère et la soeur, mais il avait décidé de laisser un peu de répit à la jeune femme. Il avait retourné son attention à la manager qui lui expliquait maintenant qu'un nouveau joueur, très certainement un américain, aller rejoindre son équipe en septembre prochain. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en se demandant s'il devait oui ou non continuer à torturer ainsi la jeune femme… ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part et Kagami risquait de lui tomber dessus à un moment donné, mais elle réagissait si bien… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later… who are you texting to ?"

Depuis le début du repas, le dunker avait entendu le portable de sa soeur vibrer à plusieurs reprises et il était curieux de savoir avec qui elle pouvait bien discuter.

"Humm hummm… Taïga…" Momoï se rappella à eux alors qu'un serveur les débarrassait de leurs assiettes.

"I'll tell you later Taï… désolée Satsu."

"Oh mais je ne disais pas ça pour toi Kat… c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te demander"

"Ah moi ?"

Alors qu'on apportait enfin les desserts, Momoï prit un air très sérieux, respira un grand coup et se lança d'une traite, solennelle :

"Je sais que c'est assez soudain… on ne s'est réellement rencontré qu'hier… mais la famille c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi... Je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses, mais pour moi tu es plus qu'une simple invitée...et heu… tu vois ton frère a deux témoins pour notre mariage et moi je n'en voulais qu'un seul… mais j'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais que tu sois mon deuxième témoin. S'il te pl-"

"Oui."

L'américaine, les yeux brillants, n'avait pas attendu la fin de la question pour donner sa réponse.

Satisfaite mais surtout soulagée, Satsuki relâcha alors le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir alors qu'elle débitait ses paroles. Elle avait un peu hésité avant de se lancer, de peur que sa future belle soeur se sente accablée par une telle demande… mais vu le sourire de la rouge, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait.

Exception faite d'Akashi, tout le monde les regardait avec étonnement. Tant pour l'initiative de la rose, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même pas à son futur mari, que pour la réponse instantanée de Kat. Comme son frère, elle ne semblait pas se poser trente six mille question avant de prendre une décision, elle fonctionnait à l'instinct.

"Par contre, je n'ai jamais fait ça… et encore moins pour un mariage japonais. Oh et d'ailleurs, je dois porter quoi ? Parce que j'ai juste apporté une petite robe…"

"Hinata va t'accompagner choisir un furisode et elle te briefera sur le déroulement de la cérémonie" coupa Akashi qui encore une fois voyait que le cerveau de Kat allait froler la surchauffe sous l'afflux soudain de toutes ces questions

"Hinata, vous n'aurez qu'à aller à la boutique de la vieille Aya. Tu feras mettre la note sur mon compte personnel."

"Hai, anata."

"Mais-"

"Laisse tomber Kat, c'est peine perdu" lança Kagami avant que sa soeur ne commette un impair.

"Mais-"

"Kat, une fois n'est pas coutume mais ton frère a raison… et tu t'en rendras vite compte, mes paroles sont absolues, il est inutile d'essayer de me contredire."

* * *

En pénétrant dans la boutique de kimono, Kat fut surprise par le décor minimaliste. Elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises, plus par curiosité que pour y dépenser son argent, dans les boutiques des grands couturiers de la Cinquième Avenue et avait été à chaque fois éblouie par les lustres en cristal, les nombreux miroirs, chromes étincelants, tissus précieux et autres surfaces en marbre. Le luxe qui régnait ici n'avait cependant rien à voir avec tout ce bling-bling. L'ambiance était feutrée, les traditionnels panneaux en papier filtraient les rayons du soleil pour baigner la boutique dans une douce lumière dorée.

Les meubles en bois clair semblaient vieux de plusieurs décennies et les vieilles photos en noir et blanc accrochées aux murs complétaient le décor. Sans la présence de la caisse enregistreuse près de l'entrée, Kat aurait vraiment l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le passé. Hinata, qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'établissement, n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était adressée à une jeune vendeuse. Cette dernière, était ensuite allé chercher une vieille dame, certainement la vieille Aya, qui se présenta à elles comme la gérante de la boutique, les remercia de leur visite puis leur indiqua qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de leur demande.

La rouge se laissa conseiller et essaya plusieurs furisode. Du fait de sa grande taille, peu commune pour une Japonaise, les modèles tombant juste n'était pas nombreux mais la vieille dame se démenait corps et âme pour satisfaire ses clientes prestigieuses. Alors qu'elle passait machinalement un énième modèle, l'Américaine tomba sur une étiquette de prix, fit rapidement la conversion et resta sidérée par le montant.

"Et tu es sûre que ton mari veut me l'offrir ? C'est quand même super cher… ça fait presque 4000 $... ça me gêne!"

Kat semblait enfin avoir trouvé une tenue à sa taille mais elle se débattait un peu avec les longues manches.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Wilson-san, si Akashi-sama a dit qu'il vous l'offrait c'est qu'il le fait de bon coeur et vous seriez mal avisée de refuser."

"En effet, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut dire non… mais Hinata pourquoi tu continues de me vouvoyer… on a le même âge! S'il te plait dis-moi TU et appelle-moi Kat… j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 balais là!"

"Désolée...c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à une telle familiarité. J'ai été élevée pour épouser et servir Akashi-sama, et la bienséance veut que je m'adresse à ses amis avec respect."

"Même si c'est moi qui te le demande ?" répondit la rouge en la regardant à la manière du Chat Potté

"Je… vous… Kat-san ? Ca vous irait comme ça ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus…"

"Hummm…c'est un bon début! J'ai beau être aux trois quart japonaise, je crois que d'avoir grandi à New York m'empêche de comprendre toutes ces subtilités… z'êtes compliqués… ça va dans le dos ça ? Tu peux m'aider à l'attacher s'il te plait ?"

"Oui, comme c'est pour un mariage, l'obi se noue dans le dos… voilà! Maintenant il ne reste plus à mettre les tabi et les zori, à choisir un kanzashi et vous serez parfaite."

"..."

"Désolée Kat-san, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise… je parlais, des chaussettes, des sandales et d'une épingle à cheveux…"

"T'en fais pas Hinata, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi… quand on sortira de là on ira boire un coup et manger un truc pour que tu puisse me briefer sur la journée de demain. En général ça ne me gêne pas de passer pour une touriste mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher le mariage de Taï!"

"Manger ?" s'étonna la jolie brune en lui passant le bijou de tête.

"T'as pas faim toi ? Là encore, j'sais pas comment vous faites… c'est super bon la bouffe ici mais ça tient pas au corps… y'a pas un fast food dans le coin ?"

Rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon flou, l'américaine y accrocha le kanzashi. Une multitudes de petites fleurs rouges, dont les nuances allaient de l'écarlate au pourpre, ainsi que des minuscules étoiles blanches, vinrent se perdre au milieu des mèches flamboyantes.

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais allée dans ce genre de restaurant mais je peux demander à Sakamoto-san de nous y déposer sur le retour…"

Une fois qu'elle eut tout enfilé, Kat se regarda dans le miroir et fut troublée par son propre reflet…

La femme face à elle (car ce ne pouvait décidément pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ?), portait un long kimono rouge et noir, orné de grosses pivoines et d'ipomées blanches et bronzes. Sa ceinture, l'obi, de la même couleur que les ornements floraux, accentuait la finesse de sa taille et lui donnait un port altier. Elle avait eu peur de se sentir comme déguisée et engoncée mais elle devait reconnaître que non. La soie fluide et légère, lui permettait une grande liberté de mouvement. Kat se sentait très à l'aise Elle se mit alors à tournoyer sur elle même et à jouer avec ses longues manches, les faisant onduler et virevolter autour d'elle.

"Tu me trouves comment ?" demanda-t-elle à Hinata, telle une petite fille s'adressant à sa mère après avoir revêtu son plus beau costume de princesse.

"Vous êtes magnifique Kat-san" tenta timidement la Japonaise qui venait de faire un énorme effort pour formuler ce compliment, son éducation ne lui permettant normalement pas une telle familiarité.

"Merci" répondit alors simplement la rouge les yeux brillants tout en retournant à sa danse improvisée.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, le chauffeur personnel d'Akashi déposa les deux femmes dans un fast food sur le chemin du retour. Une première pour Hinata... mais Kat sembla revivre. C'est elle qui se charga donc de passer commande, quelques burgers pour elle et une glace pour celle qui l'accompagnait, avant de la rejoindre sur la terrasse à l'ombre d'un parasol.

La petite brune lui expliqua alors comment la journée du lendemain allait se dé matin, les mariés, leurs familles et les amis proches, à savoir les membres de la génération des miracles, se rendront au temple pour une cérémonie shinto. S'en suivra un déjeuner simple avec tous les invités déjà présents. Le gros des troupes arrivera ensuite dans l'après midi pour assister la cérémonie païenne qui aura lieu sur la plage au coucher du soleil, avant de célébrer l'union des deux accros de la balle orange en bonne et due forme avec un buffet gargantuesque et une fête digne de ce nom.

Bon, ce n'est pas exactement en ces termes qu'Hinata avait formulé les choses mais c'est comme ça que Kat se les imagina.

Et elle avait hâte.

Elle avait également hâte de rencontrer ces fameux membres de la générations des miracles. Plus tôt dans la journée, la kiné avait déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer leur ancien capitaine et si le reste de l'équipe était assortie, elle s'attendait à vivre des moments surprenants. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu interroger la femme qui la regardait engloutir son dernier burger avec un étonnement à peine dissimulé mais Kat aimait les surprises et se dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

"Désolée de vous presser ainsi mais si vous êtes rassasiée Kat-san, nous devrions y aller, les prochains invités ne devraient plus tarder"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que notre impatiente se mette en marche.

* * *

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, Kat remarqua un petit attroupement sur le perron. Il y avait Akashi et son assistant, Satsuki et bien sûr son frère qui semblait se prendre la tête avec un mec, plutôt pas mal, aussi grand que lui, à la peau mate et aux cheveux bleu nuit. Une femme, un peu plus âgée mais lui ressemblant beaucoup, exception faite de ses cheveux noirs, se tenait à ses cotés et le regardait d'un air blasé. Le regard de la rouge se posa ensuite sur la dernière personne composant ce petit groupe et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine! Un très beau blond était en train de gesticuler devant Akashi. Le sourire charmeur et tout à fait à l'aise… se pourrait-il…?

Ce que la rouge avait sous les yeux répondait pourtant parfaitement à la question qu'elle n'osait pas formuler…

Dès que le moteur fut coupé, Kat ouvrit la portière et se précipita hors du véhicule, sourire aux lèvres.

"RYRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

En pleine discussion avec le jeune empereur, discussion qui ressemblait plutôt à un monologue à propos de leurs conditions de voyage et du comportement de Daïki, Kise s'arrêta net.

Il n'y avait à sa connaissance, qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi!

Il se retourna et découvrit avec joie une grande silhouette longiligne à la chevelure flamboyante foncer droit vers lui.

"KITTYCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A son tour, il s'élança à la rencontre de la jeune femme qu'il intercepta dans sa course pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il avait toujours été très tactile et mis à part avec Kuroko, et encore fallait-il qu'ils soient seuls, il ne pouvait absolument pas étancher sa soif de calins quand il était ici au Japon. Il essayait pourtant régulièrement de se coller à ses amis, ses cibles préférés étant Kagami et les membres de la génération des miracles, mais ces derniers le rembarraient sans ménagement. Seul Murasakibara ne disait trop rien cependant, comme le mannequin avait un peu peur d'Himuro, qui était connu pour avoir des réactions complètement imprévisibles, il ne s'y risquait pas souvent.

"Ryry! Je suis trop contente de te voir ? Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Tu es venu tout seul ? Tetsu n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Je suis là, Kitty-san."

Evidemment. Elle aurait du s'en douter.

"Oh… désolée… je ne t'avais pas vu… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous n'alliez pas à un mariage ?"

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il n'allait pas se donner la peine de l'aider à comprendre.

D'ailleurs, personne à part lui ne semblait comprendre.

Tout sourire, Kat et Ryota étaient toujours bras dessus bras dessous quand ils réalisèrent qu'absolument tout le monde les regardait dans un silence de mort.

Choqués.

C'est Kagami qui pris la parole en premier

"Oi! C'est quoi le délire ? C'est une blague ? Akashi, elle est où la caméra là ?"

"Désolé Taïga mais il n'y en a pas…"

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ces deux là se connaissent… genre Kise et ma soeur sont potes ?"

"Ta soeur?" demanda alors le blond avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Le regard de Kuroko passait de Kat à Kagami puis de Kagami à Kat et, instant rare, il laissa paraître un sourire.

"Tetsuyacchi ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C'est mignon mais c'est flippant mon coeur..."

L'ancien passeur se demanda alors comment son amant et son meilleur ami faisaient pour être aussi longs à la détente. Dire qu'un jour on les avait qualifiés de lumière!

"Ryota-kun… Kitty, c'est Kat! C'est la soeur de Kagami-kun !"

"Pas possible, ils n'ont pas le même nom!"

Kise ou l'art de nier les évidences.

"Ryota-kun… Regarde-les, ça crève les yeux!"

"Oh fuck! Vous vous connaissez vraiment ?"

Kagami ou l'art de remettre en question les évidences.

Kat ne comprenait pas trop non plus ce qu'il se passait (décidément, c'est de famille!)

Elle tournait sa tête dans tous les sens mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence (enfin!), ses deux amis japonais étaient aussi des amis de son frère.

 _The world is so fucking small! Awesome!_

"Oh ma chérie comment c'est possible ça ? C'est vraiment ton frère ? Tu n'as pas le même nom ?"

"Je porte le nom de notre mère en fait…"

Kise se concentra un instant pour rassembler les souvenirs des moments passés avec la jeune femme, des conversations qu'ils avaient eu et les connexions semblaient se faire... et nombreuses!

"Oh…. mais…. oh… mais tellement de choses qui s'expliquent!"

"La famille Kagami aura réussi à me surprendre deux fois en l'espace d'une semaine… c'est historique…" même Akashi était abasourdi par la situation.

"Co-comment vous vous êtes connus ?" Momoï venait de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde

"Sur un shooting bien sûr!"

"Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas kiné ?" s'étonna le dunker qui allait de surprise en surprise.

"Mais bien sûr que si! J'vous ai dit que j'avais un boulot d'appoint pour payer mes études...bon j'ai peut-être pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait… donc voilà, je fais des photos de temps en temps… c'est tout, c'est pas comme j'avais dans l'idée de faire carrière!"

Puis Kat se mit à rire doucement et plaçant ses deux mains sur les oreilles du blond et ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Ne lui dites pas, car sinon il va encore se mettre à pleurer... mais pour moi ce n'est pas un vrai métier!"

Cette remarque fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Malgré la carrière internationale dont le blond pouvait être fier, beaucoup de ses proches avaient à peu près le même point de vue sur son gagne pain. Il en avait conscience mais ne leur en voulait pas. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'on puisse le penser, lui même ne prenant pas toujours son travail très au sérieux. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça, quelque chose de naturel, comme à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait d'ailleurs. Et, cette impression de facilité qu'il donnait laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait plus d'un passe-temps (très lucratif soit dit en passant) que d'une véritable profession. Cependant, il avait un rôle à tenir, une image à défendre..

"Ouiiiin! Kittycchiiii je t'ai entendue…. " répondit le blond, prétendument vexé, en se dégageant de la prise de son amie.

"Et tu es tellement cruelle… quelqu'un avec un corps comme le tien ne devrait pas dire des choses comme ça! Tu vas faire déprimer 90% des filles du milieu… tu te rends compte que certaines attendent tout leur vie pour faire les couvs que tu as fait ?"

Kat leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ryry, je te l'ai déjà dit, si Jade n'avait pas insisté je ne me serai même jamais présentée à ce casting…si je faisais ça c'est uniquement parce que ça payait bien et que je pouvais suivre mes études en même temps! Mais désolée je pense sincèrement que poser en maillot de bain devant un photographe libidineux n'est pas une activité normale! Et maintenant que je suis diplômée, ça fait parti du passé!"

"Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas arrêter comme ça…. et ils ne sont pas tous libidineux!"

"Non, tu as raison, ceux qui ne le sont pas... sont gays! "

"Oh tu exagère Ki-"

"Kitty-san! Ryota-kun! Vous reprendrez votre débat passionnant plus tard…"

Commes à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, ils avaient oubliés où et avec qui ils étaient. Si Kuroko ne les avaient pas rappelé à l'ordre, la conversation aurait pu durer des heures. Ces deux là ne se lassaient jamais de papoter. Et, même si Kat critiquait ouvertement le monde de la mode, elle devait reconnaître que les potins qu'elle partageait avec Ryota l'amusaient beaucoup.

Taïga était ravi de constater que sa soeur était proche de deux de ses meilleurs amis. Mais, il eu un petit pincement au coeur en réalisant que ces derniers la connaissaient certainement mieux que lui à l'heure actuelle. Momoï le sentit et tout en lui caressant l'épaule lui glissa doucement :

"C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient amis...et ne t'inquiètes pas, vous partagez quelque chose de plus fort, tu vas vite rattraper le temps perdu."

"Ouais, t'as raison.."

Malgré elle, Kat avait tout entendu et abandonna les bras du blond pou réconforter son frère elle même.

"Taï, Satsu is right. I spent so many good moments with those two… and so you do. But, I intend to spend a lot more with you…"

"Yeah, shouldn't be jealous…"

"It's okay… you know, actually I think I feel just like you right now…"

Elle déposa alors un bisou sur la joue de son frère qui se détendit instantanément. Ce genre de démonstration publique n'étant pas des plus courante par ici, le reste de l'assistance se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. C'est alors que la plus âgée tenta une diversion.

"Dis-moi mon petit Ryota c'est la jeune femme dont tu nous a montrée la photo ?"

"Ouiii! Natsuki-san c'est elle!" répondit l'interpellé du tac-o-tac.

 _Wait a minute_.

Connaissant le blond, Kat commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Ryry...quelle photo ?"

"Heu... c'est pas c'que tu crois Kittycchi, c'est juste qu'Aominecchi voulait savoir avec qui je parlais et de fils en aiguille il a voulu voir une ph-"

"Ryry… quelle photo ?"

"Celle-ci Kitty-san" coupa Kuroko, téléphone tendu, avant que Kise n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que soit d'autres…

"Oh vous abusez les garçons! Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne photo pour faire une première bonne impression.."

"Depuis quand tu te soucies de l'impression que tu fais aux autres ?" questionna le petit bleu qui cherchait à noyer le poisson, plus trop sûr que montrer une photo de Kat presque nue était une bonne idée.

"Ok, tu marques un point Tetsu!"

Comme son frère, Kat était une proie facile pour Kuroko et ses talents de manipulateur.

"Et puis vu sa réaction, je ne pense pas que tu aies fait une mauvaise première impression… n'est-ce pas Aomine-kun ?"

Pas de réponse.

Aomine ? Vous avez demandé Aomine ?

Si il y'en a un que l'on n'avait pas entendu depuis l'arrivée de Kat, c'était bien le métis.

Etrange.

Lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer, surtout auprès d'une représentante que la gente féminine aussi belle que la rouge, il était subitement très silencieux. Trop silencieux même. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers lui pour le voir, yeux exorbités, mâchoire serrée et penché en avant, le regard fixé sur le débardeur de Kat.

Il semblait affreusement contrarié, voire même carrément énervé et ce, sans raison apparente.

"Oi mec! Il t'arrive quoi là ?" questionna Kagami qui cherchait une explication logique à ce comportement des plus surprenant.

Alors qu'il se redressait, prêt à parler, Satsuki comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Daï-chan! NON!"

Trop tard.

"MAIS C'EST QUOI CES OEUFS AU PLAT BORDEL?"


	6. Dans la peau de Kuroko

**Hello folks**

 **Voici ENFIN un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bon, celui-ci aura mis un peu plus de temps que les autres… Je pourrais vous sortir 25 excuses plus ou moins crédibles pour justifier mon retard (même si j'avais prévenu de mon rythme de parution plus qu'irrégulier hein!) mais la raison principale est l'OS / défi de février qui m'a totalement déconnectée de cette histoire et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y remettre…**

 **De plus, j'ai tenté d'écrire en point de vue interne (ouais désolée, je gâche la surprise) et là encore, ça ne m'a pas aidé car c'est super frustrant en fait et pas si évident…**

 **J'ai eu la chance d'avoir 2 super bêtas pour la relecture / correction de ce chapitre et j'en profite encore pour les remercier (et pour vous dire d'aller lire leurs fics si ce n'est pas déjà fait!). Mocchi et Kuro Hagi vous avez été super! Vraiment merci. Un poilou pointilleuse Kuro mais c'est ce qu'il me faut pour me sortir de ma zone de confort donc ne change rien.**

 **Sinon, ce petite aparté 3615 My Life (désolée pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous, ceci fait référence au Minitel oui oui, ce truc d'un autre âge que vous n'avez pas connu… un peu comme les K7 audios quoi!) donc ce petit aparté étant fait, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je pars du principe que si je dois mettre un mode d'emploi pour lire, c'est que j'ai raté un truc, qu'il y a quelque chose de mal fait... Donc je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Mais quel gros naze! Cette fois c'est bon, je lâche l'affaire…_

Suite à la déclaration désespérante d'Aomine, Kuroko se tourna vers Kat, curieux de voir sa réaction tout en croisant les doigts pour que celle-ci ne soit pas trop forte.

Maintenant qu'il savait que son amie était aussi la soeur jumelle de sa lumière, il comprenait mieux certaines réactions pour le moins exagérées qu'elle avait pu avoir lors de leur séjour dans la grosse pomme en février dernier. Kise et lui avaient séjourné deux semaines chez Kat et sa colloc et il avait pu constater que la rouge avait tendance à s'emballer pour un rien. Son énergie débordante, si elle n'était pas canalisée par de longues séances de sport, finissait par la submerger et tout prenait des proportions surprenantes pour qui n'était pas habitué. Un peu comme la fois où elle avait voulu leur faire plaisir en allant voir un match des Nets : pour être à l'heure elle avait abrégé son jogging quotidien mais une fois dans les gradins, le trop plein d'énergie s'était vite fait sentir. Non seulement elle ne tenait pas assise, mais quand l'équipe de Brooklyn avait commencé à perdre tout s'était accentué. Kuroko avait alors grandement enrichi son répertoire d'insultes anglophones… tout le monde en prenait pour son grade : l'arbitre, les joueurs adverses mais également leurs voisins de tribune qui n'osaient plus lui demander de se calmer de peur que la furie s'en prenne à eux. A ce moment là, Kise avait même avoué à son homme que pour une fois il enviait son don de misdirection...

Mais, à la plus grande surprise du jeune instituteur, Kat, incrédule, se contenta de fixer le métis en clignant des yeux. Probablement la fatigue du voyage, pensa-t-il. Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, se demandant certainement si c'était une blague (de très mauvais goût) ou si Aomine était sérieux. En quête de réponse, elle se tourna vers son frère.

"Hey… Taï… is this fucking dork a friend of yours ?"

"Yeah… I would've loved to tell you we found him on a roadside… but to be honest he's one of my besties..."

"Oh gosh ! So what's wrong with him… is he on drugs or something ?"

"Well... listen…"

"AOMINE DAIKI! Viens par là j'ai à te parler!"

Kuroko n'aurait donc jamais l'explication de Taiga quant au comportement du basketteur. Dommage. Il était désireux de savoir comment le rouge allait essayer d'arrondir les angles mais pour l'instant il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Satsuki, furieuse, venait d'attraper Aomine par le bras pour s'éloigner un peu. Nul doute qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Momoi ne s'emportait pas souvent mais cette fois elle semblait vraiment contrariée. De là où il était, Tetsuya ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation mais le regard énervé de la jeune femme, ainsi que son débit de parole, suggérait qu'elle lui disait tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'une telle entrée en matière. Aomine étant de dos par rapport à lui, Kuroko ne pouvait pas lire les expressions de son visage. Cependant la posture et de les bras gesticulants du grand brun laissaient à penser qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Le jeune instituteur imagina alors quels arguments foireux le basketteur pouvait bien être en train d'invoquer pour justifier sa goujaterie. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage de la rose se radoucit et elle sourit. Kuroko s'en amusa. Satsuki pouvait bien prétendre le contraire, elle était vraiment beaucoup trop complaisante avec son frère de coeur. Elle recommença à parler, visiblement plus joyeuse, sautillant presque sur place. Le jeune instituteur la connaissait par coeur et ce comportement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Soudain, le coeur de Kuroko se serra en voyant le visage de son amie se crisper de frayeur. Daiki venait de balancer un coup de pied dans un fauteuil à proximité et s'avançait dangereusement vers son amie d'enfance figée face à lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ?_

Kuroko s'approcha un peu pour essayer de mieux comprendre et surtout ajouter le son à l'image.

"PUTAIN SATSU ! MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS ?"

"Mais Dai-chan…"

"NAN C'EST BON, J'VEUX PAS ENTENDRE LA SUITE, J'AI BESOIN DE PRENDRE L'AIR… ET NE PENSE MEME PAS A ME SUIVRE!"

"Oi! Ahomine ! Ne lui parles pas comme ça ! Va faire un tour si ça te chante mais Satsuki ne t'a rien fait !" Kagami s'était approché et avait attrapé le basané par l'épaule.

 _Et tel un preu chevalier, Bakagami vole à la rescousse de sa princesse..._

Sur cette pensée, Kuroko se tourna vers son conjoint qui avait interrompu sa discussion avec Kat et regardait fixement le métis, comme tous les présents d'ailleurs. Le blond pétillant aurait-il le même comportement que Kagami si quelqu'un s'en prenait un jour à sa personne ? Même s'il n'avait pas la même verve que l'Américain, nul doute que Kise savait montrer les crocs quand on s'en prenait à quelqu'un de cher à son coeur. Il l'avait déjà fait et le jeune enseignant savait qu'il le referait si la situation l'exigeait. Tetsuya sentit son coeur se réchauffer… mais préféra ne rien montrer. En effet, si le mannequin connaissait le fond de la pensée de Kuroko à cet instant, il se sentirait obligé d'en faire des tonnes et le plus petit en aurait pour des jours à devoir gérer les élans chevaleresques de son homme.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque le basketteur se dégagea brusquement de la prise du pompier et lança un regard plein de haine à Kat. Celle-ci paraissait complètement perdue et dans l'incompréhension totale des raisons du comportement d'Aomine envers elle. Elle ne semblait pas être la seule d'ailleurs. Alors qu'Aomine s'éloignait sous les regards médusés de l'assistance, Kuroko s'approcha discrètement de Momoi chez qui le trop plein d'émotions s'évacuait sous forme de larmes. Kagami la tenait dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

 _Au moins celui-là aura retenu quelque chose..._

"...snif… je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il réagirait comme ça...snif… c'est pire qu'un gamin… snif… déjà quand il est arrivé… heureusement que ta soeur a bien réagi… snif… je savais qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un idiot mais là… snif… Tai, tu crois que je dois le re-changer de chambre ?"

"Nan, laisse tomber honey. Il va aller se calmer sur le terrain, j'irai lui parler après et tout va bien se passer."

"Mais...snif... si il s'en prend à Wa-"

"Nan c'est bon j'te dis" coupa le rouge avant que sa fiancée n'émette d'autres suppositions dramatiques. "Tu t'es déjà donnée assez de mal comme ça… là il est temps pour toi de profiter. Et puis s'il n'est pas content il peut toujours aller dormir sur la plage!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Oi Kuroko ! Arrête d'apparaître dans le dos des gens!"

 _Jamais._

"Je vais aller lui parler, occupe toi de tes invités."

"Tu ES mon invité Kuroko… et lui aussi, c'est à moi d'y aller."

 _Certes. Mais vous êtes deux idiots et vous allez finir par vous battre si je te laisse y aller._

"Désolé d'insister Kagami-kun mais vu l'état d'Aomine-kun, je pense qu'il est préférable que j'y aille pour éviter les débordements."

"Oi Tetsu, t'as qu'à dire que je ne suis qu'un homme des cavernes tant que t'y es! Mais...rahh... fais c'que tu veux..."

 _Vu sous cet angle…. y'a de l'idée..._

"J'y vais." déclara alors Kuroko sans le contredire pour autant. Puis, leur adressant un regard réconfortant, il s'éloigna dans la direction empruntée par Aomine un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Pour être déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, Tetsuya connaissait parfaitement les lieux.

Et a fortiori le trajet jusqu'au terrain de basket.

Comme prévu, c'est là qu'il trouva son ancienne lumière qui enchaînait rageusement les _dunks_.

Il le laissa se défouler un moment, se contentant de le regarder jouer. C'était toujours un réel plaisir de le voir un ballon à la main. Le spectacle était fascinant. Kuroko avait toujours admiré son ami, envié sa facilité à marquer quelle que soit sa position. Même pendant leur passage à vide à la fin du collège et jusqu'à ce que Kagami lui remette les idées en place, Kuroko n'avait jamais cessé de s'émerveiller à chaque fois qu'il avait pu voir le métis sur un terrain.

Après un énième _alley-oop_ en solo, Daiki se pencha en avant, mains sur les genoux, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Kuroko en profita pour aller ramasser la balle et tenter un tir.

 _Raté._

Il entendit alors un petit rire familier derrière lui.

"Oi Tetsu ! C'est moi ou c'est pire qu'avant ? J't'avais pourtant appris à tirer! T'as régressé mon pote !"

 _Il a raison. Il faudrait peut-être que je joues plus souvent… je pourrais demander à Ryota-kun… hummm c'est pas le moment de penser à ça._

"Dis, Aomine-kun, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un problème ?" répondit nonchalamment le plus grand en se mettant en position de lancer-franc.

 _C'est ça, prends moi pour un con..._

"Tu as fait pleurer Momoi-san."

La balle toucha l'anneau métallique et retomba à côté.

 _Loupé ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu rater un panier... ça confirme bien ce que je pense… allez, raconte à Kuroko-sensei ce qui t'arrive… humm, pas sûr que ça fonctionne comme à l'école..._

"Et ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi on en parle ?" éructa Daiki en se tournant vers Kuroko, de la colère plein la voix. Puis, il se dirigea vers la balle, la ramassa et se remit en position de tir.

 _En fait si, c'est tout à fait comme avec mes élèves…_

Kuroko ne répondit rien mais il sentait que son ami avait besoin de vider son sac. Il s'assit tranquillement au bord du terrain. Le soleil de fin de journée était agréable alors il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le grillage qui entourait l'aire de jeu.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps car ayant raté son deuxième tirmi-distance, chose ô combien inconcevable pour le grand Aomine Daiki, le basketteur avait fini par aller _dunker_ d'énervement avant de s'affaler à côté du petit bleu.

"Elle lui a demandé d'être son deuxième témoin et elle lui a filé ma chambre. T'y crois ça ? MA chambre!"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves ?"

"Attends, ce n'est pas tout… devine dans la chambre de qui elle veut que j'dorme ?"

Tout à coup, Kuroko repensa aux paroles de la future mariée un peu plus tôt.

" _Et s'il s'en prend à Wa-"..._

Il écarquilla les yeux… Cela avait du sens pourtant... Momoi ne devait pas avoir d'autre choix pour coller ces deux-là dans la même chambre... Mais quand même, elle savait mieux que personne le risque encouru de voir la chambre retournée par une bagarre entre ces deux-là.. Non, il devait y avoir erreur.

"Wakamatsu ?" tenta tout de même le petit passeur.

"Parfaitement, ce gros connard de grande gueule de flic de Wakamatsu!"

"Il est devenu policier ?"

"Ouais... Et devine qui est son chef depuis quelques semaines? Quand j'te dis que le destin s'acharne sur moi…"

"Quand même pas… ta mère ?"

Aomine hocha la tête, défaitiste.

"Elle n'en a pas parlé pendant le voyage…"

"Comme on s'est déjà bien pris la tête à cause de ça, elle a interdiction formelle de prononcer son nom devant moi… Quand il est arrivé dans son service, elle n'a pas arrêté de me saouler avec… Wakamatsu ceci, Wakamatsu cela… A l'écouter c'est le flic parfait… J'suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré avoir un fils comme lui!" la dernière partie de la phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix triste à peine audible.

"Aïe Tetsu! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes maintenant ?"

"Je vois bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme pour toi ces derniers temps mais ne doute jamais des sentiments de ta mère à ton égard. Tu es tout pour elle et je sais qu'elle est très fière de ce que tu es devenu… Même si en ce moment ce n'est pas facile."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

"J'en sais que j'étais assis entre Ryota-kun et elle dans l'avion et qu'on a discuté pendant que tu dormais."

"Nan, pas ça... Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est pas la forme ?"

"Tu te conduis comme un con."

"Tu dis tout le temps ça, ça ne doit pas changer de d'habitude."

"Si. C'est pire."

"Ah."

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"Hummm..."

Kuroko aurait aimé que son ami lui parle. Cette situation lui rappelait douloureusement le passé et il n'avait pas envie de revivre tout ça.

"Aomine-kun, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois je ne te lâcherai pas, il faudra bien que tu parles à un moment donné…"

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans parler. Kuroko se demanda s'il devait pousser Aomine plus loin mais se ravisa. Quand Daiki sera prêt à parler, il parlera, mais le presser n'avait jamais rien donné de bon. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

"Tu vas faire quoi pour ta chambre ?"

"Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je vais devoir supporter les ronflements du décoloré... ou sinon je me trouve une demoiselle sensible à mes charmes…"

 _Bonne idée ça !_

"Tu peux aussi tenter de récupérer ta chambre…"

"Hein ?"

"Tu parlais d'une demoiselle sensible à tes charmes… Tu vas voir Kitty-san, tu t'excuses, tu lui fais ton numéro habituel et c'est bon…"

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer.

"Si je comprends bien… Tu es en train de me dire que je dois me taper la plate pour récupérer ma chambre… T'en as d'autres des comme ça Tetsu ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda alors le fantôme un sourire faussement innocent sur le visage. Son plan avait pourtant le mérite d'être simple et efficace.

"Allo ? Tetsu ? Elle a pas de seins ! Me dis pas que t'es aveugle… ELLE N'A PAS DE LOLOS! C'est juste pas possible !"

"Et toi tu as levé les yeux au moins ? Ryota-kun a raison, Kitty-san est vraiment canon et c'est une super fille… Parfaite pour toi… Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez parfaitement."

"N'insiste pas… Elle est peut-être sympa mais les planches à repasser c'est pas mon truc… Même la sœur de Midorima a plus de nichons qu'elle…"

 _Oh mon dieu, je suis ami avec un vrai pervers._

"Aomine-kun… "

"Quoi ?"

"La sœur de Midorima-kun a 14 ans !"

"Tu vois ! Même une gamine de 14 ans à plus de poitrine que cette limande."

"Aomine-kun, ne me dis pas que tu mates les seins d'une fillette de 14 ans…"

"Oh quoi ? C'est bon, je fais rien de mal... Il est où le problème ?"

"Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en parle à Midorima-kun ?"

Aomine pâlit soudainement.

"Ouais nan évite… Fais pas ça, j'ai compris…"

Les deux anciens co-équipiers se turent et restèrent à contempler le ciel de fin de journée. C'est Kuroko qui rompit le silence.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois quand même t'excuser auprès de Satsuki-san et Kitty-san. Elle n'a peut-être pas tous les arguments pour te plaire mais elle n'a rien fait pour mériter un tel accueil de ta part. Et penses à Kagami-kun aussi… Non seulement à peine arrivé tu pourris son mariage mais en plus tu as insulté sa soeur."

"..."

 _Bon, ça a l'air de faire son chemin, on va peut-être pouvoir passer le week-end sans drame._

"Aomine-kun, si tu es calmé on pourrait peut-être y aller ?"

"Attends Tetsu… Pour Satsu je vais gérer mais pour l'autre j'suis supposé lui dire quoi maintenant… J'ai dû passer pour un gros con, j'rattrape ça comment ?"

 _Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes… et puis ça veut dire quoi de l'appeler "l'autre" ?_

"Déjà, 'l'autre' comme tu dis, elle a un prénom : Kat."

"Comme si j'allais l'appeler par son prénom!"

"Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille et elle est Américaine alors c'est différent d'ici."

"Kagami j'l'appelle pas Taiga à c'que j'sache!"

"Tu pourrais, je pense qu'il ne s'en offusquerait pas."

"Et puis quoi encore ?"

"Ce n'est pas le sujet Aomine-kun, je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien quelque chose… Et pour en revenir à Kitty-san, tu pourrais commencer par lui dire 'Bonjour' et quelque chose comme 'Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé mon cerveau au vestiaire je ne sais plus ce que je dis, tes seins sont magnifiques'..."

"TETSU! Non mais sérieusement, ça m'aide pas vraiment ça…"

"Moi je pense que ça se tente."

Comme Aomine ne répondait rien, se contentant de regarder ses mains, Kuroko se tourna vers lui pour mieux l'observer.

 _Nooooon…. Il a compris que c'était de l'humour ?… Il me connaît mieux que ça ? Il ne va quand même pas… Quoique... ça pourrait être drôle…_

"Oi! C'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça… Il est hors de question que je dise un truc pareil… Je veux bien m'excuser mais pas plus… J'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas envie d'la connaître… Rien à faire que ce soit la soeur de Bakagami ou la reine des Etats Unis... Va pas falloir qu'elle me chauffe, sinon j'me la fais…"

 _Non mais sérieusement, il ne se rend vraiment pas compte des mots qu'il emploie._

Kuroko était habitué à ce que son ancienne lumière parle sans réfléchir mais ce qui l'intrigait le plus était l'animosité qu'il manifestait sans raison apparente à l'égard de l'Américaine. Il ne la connaissait pas, c'était même la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Alors pourquoi ? Le jeune instituteur se dit qu'après tout, sa relation avec Kagami avait également commencé ainsi. Cela devrait vite lui passer. Il décida donc de soulever un problème beaucoup plus grave.

"Les Etats-Unis n'ont pas de reine mais un président, Aomine-kun."

"Rien à carrer, c'est pareil."

"Oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu y avais vécu un peu plus d'un an…"

Se retenant d'afficher un sourire moqueur, Kuroko se leva. Il regarda le métis attendant qu'il fasse de même.

"Cette fois c'est bon, on peut y aller ?"

"Ouais...c'est bon Tetsu, j'te suis."

Aomine se leva et commença à avancer. Tetsuya, qui avait pourtant initié le mouvement, était resté sur place et fixait son ami.

"Aomine-kun, un dernier truc d'abord."

Tetsuya n'avait pas lâché le métis du regard et ce dernier semblait perplexe, ignorant, comme toujours, ce que le plus petit lui voulait.

"Aomine-kun, sérieusement, promets-moi que tu vas arrêter tes pitreries et que tu vas tout faire pour passer un bon week-end."

Après une petite hésitation,qui n'échappa pas au passeur, Daiki se remit en route, sourire aux lèvres.

"Ouais…. j'vais essayer…"

* * *

En arrivant dans le _lobby_ , Kuroko remarqua que, entre temps, de nombreux invités étaient arrivés. Voulant s'assurer que le métis ne se soustraie pas à son devoir et aille s'excuser en bonne et due forme, il chercha la rouge du regard.

Comme il ne la voyait nulle part il se mit en quête du futur marié, qu'il trouva en pleine discussion avec… son père. Aïe! Tous deux arboraient un air contrit et Kuroko en déduisit que les retrouvailles inattendues entre le père et la fille ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées comme dans les sitcoms affectionnées par le mannequin .

Il s'approcha pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus mais la présence de Daiki ne lui permit pas de passer inaperçu. Satsuki les intercepta, mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement un repentir de la part du plus grand.. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer Aomine clairement gêné et qui cherchait ses mots.

"Euh… Satsu… Comment dire ?… Désolé pour tout à l'heure…"

En voyant le visage de la manager se radoucir, Tetsuya décida de les laisser en tête-à-tête et continua son chemin vers les deux Californiens.

A présent seul, le père et le fils ne le virent pas approcher.

"... c'est pas grave Taiga, c'est une bonne chose que vous vous soyiez retrouvés, j'espérais ça depuis longtemps. Satsuki est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…. Pour toi mais pour toute la famille également, il faudra que je pense à la remercier."

"Ouais, elle l'est… Mais pour Kat, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme ça, je pensais qu'elle serait contente de te revoir…J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que tu serais là mais pour moi c'était logique."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de me faire discret pendant les prochains jours et j'attendrai qu'elle veuille bien me parler. Je crois que je vous dois des explications… Mais on verra après les festivités, d'accord ? On va éviter de remuer les choses douloureuses maintenant, profites de la fête mon fils, je répondrai à toutes vos questions après…"

"Toutes ?"

"Oui, toutes… Ecoutes, je me rends bien compte que vous avez grandit tous les deux… Tu es sur le point de te marier Taiga et je n'ai pas envie de te voir répéter les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre avec ta mère. Alors oui, je répondrai à toutes tes questions en espérant que ça puisse t'aider à avoir un mariage heureux."

"Satsuki n'est pas comme maman!"

"Tu sais… Ta mère n'a pas toujours été aussi terrible que j'ai pu te le laisser entendre… Mais on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant tu devrais peut-être aller chercher ta soeur, elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand elle est partie..."

"Ouais… J'vais y aller… Même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a pu aller."

"Moi j'en ai une. Cherches du côté de la salle de sport. Bonsoir Kagami-san."

"Kuroko ! Fuck ! Ça fait deux fois de suite là!"

Taiga, la main sur le coeur, s'était encore laissé surprendre par l'arrivée, a priori fortuite, de Kuroko.

"Bonsoir Tetsuya ! Tes apparitions me surprendront toujours… Comment sais-tu que Kat est à la salle de sport ?"

"C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle est énervée, ou contrariée, ou surexcitée…"

"Kise, Kuroko et Kat sont amis Dad!"

"Oh! Amazing! C'est incroyable ce que le monde est petit, il faudra que vous me racontiez tout ça! Bon je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille saluer votre ami Akashi et que je le remercie pour son accueil.…Hey! Salut Daiki, tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu en arrivant..."

Alors que Kuroko regardait le père de Taiga serrer chaleureusement la main d'Aomine, il se prit à sourire intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait monsieur Kagami si effectivement il avait été présent lors de leur arrivée. Toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour le métis se serait-elle envolée en l'entendant s'en prendre ainsi gratuitement à sa fille ? De tous les amis du tigre, c'était Daiki que son père connaissait le mieux. Pendant son année aux Etats-Unis, il était souvent venu se réfugier chez Taiga. C'est quelque chose que peu de personnes savaient car il ne voulait pas donner du grain à moudre à ses détracteurs. Ces diffamateurs se seraient fait une joie de le salir un peu plus s'ils avaient su que le Japonais passait autant de temps chez un adversaire. Mais, comme les deux lumières en profitaient généralement pour appeler leur ancienne ombre, Kuroko était bien entendu dans la confidence. C'est ainsi que le métis s'était régulièrement retrouvé autour de la même table que le père de famille venu chez son fils partager avec les deux jeunes un repas typiquement japonais préparé par Taiga. Les deux profiteurs étaient depuis très complices.

A contrario, Akashi était le seul des amis de Taiga que son père n'appelait pas par son prénom, ni ne tutoyait. Pourtant, l'homme d'affaire avait souvent à faire à de gros requins de la finance et sa carrure, presqu'aussi imposante que celle de son fils, aurait largement justifié de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Mais non, le jeune empereur avait ce petit truc en plus faisant que que même des hommes, comme monsieur Kagami, le traitaient avec déférence.

Alors que Taiga s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de sa jumelle, Kuroko l'interrompit :

"Kagami-kun, si tu veux Ryota-kun et moi pouvons venir avec toi."

"Hummm… Ouais… Ouais, venez, c'est une bonne idée..."

"Oi! Tetsu ! Vous allez où là ?"

"Désolé Aomine-kun, je reviens bientôt avec Kitty-san, réfléchis à ce que tu vas lui dire en attendant."

"Mouais, ne t'attends pas à un truc extraordinaire non plus… Et puis elle est partie où d'abord ? Genre ça veut dire quoi de planter les gens comme ça ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui en fais des tonnes!"

 _Irrécupérable..._

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois hommes trouvèrent Kat où Tetsuya l'avait prédit. Casque sur les oreilles, elle courait comme une dératée, comme si sa vie en dépendait, regardant droit devant elle. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et c'était donc pieds nus qu'elle tentait de battre un nouveau record du monde… Du moins c'était ce qu'en avait conclu Kuroko après avoir jeté un un oeil au compteur de la machine. Voir son père avait dû particulièrement la remuer pour se mettre dans un tel état : elle avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, transpirait à grosses gouttes et frôlait l' que Kagami et Kise affichaient un air ébahi et restaient figés dans l'entrée, Kuroko continua son chemin jusqu'à la joggeuse. Il appuya sur le bouton 'STOP' de l'appareil sans lui demander son avis. L'Américaine planta alors un regard assassin dans celui imperturbable de Tetsuya, mais comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, elle abdiqua. Elle ralentit l'allure et enleva son casque.

Kagami et Kise s'approchèrent. Tandis que le pompier semblait chercher ses mots, le mannequin tenta à sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère :

"Ma chérie, je ne pensais pas ça possible mais, je dois t'avouer que, là, tu es tout sauf sexy… J'aurais presque envie de prendre une photo pour me réconforter les jours où je trouve que j'ai une sale tête..."

"Fais... toi... plaiz… regarde… j'prends… même... la pause!" répondit Kat, peinant à retrouver son souffle, majeurs fièrement dressés devant elle.

La voir réagir ainsi rassura Kuroko. En effet ces deux-là passaient la moitié de leur temps à se provoquer et à se chamailler gentiment, l'autre moitié étant consacrée aux commérages et aux papouilles. A cette dernière pensée, sa mâchoire se crispa mais il ne montra rien… Il faudra cependant qu'il pense à avoir une conversation avec Kat à ce sujet, petite piqûre de rappel sur les limites à ne pas dépasser.

Lâchant son ami du regard, Kat se tourna vers son frère, un air coupable sur le visage, s'attendant certainement à quelques reproches.

"Heu… Kat… J'suis vraiment désolé… J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il serait là-"

"Nan mais Tai, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" coupa la jeune femme chez qui, visiblement, la surprise et le soulagement venaient de remplacer une légère angoisse.

"C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser ! Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça… J'aurais du m'en douter… Tu m'as dit que vous avez de bonnes relations tous les deux alors c'est normal qu'il soit à ton mariage…"

"Hummm... Mais quand même... Avec c'qu'on a vécu, j'aurais du y penser… J'imagine que si je devais tomber sur maman là tout d'suite ça m'ferait un choc…"

"Ouais… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous dire ça… Je suis vraiment désolée Taï… J'suis en train de gâcher ton mariage, mais ne te prends pas la tête, ça va passer... Tu devrais être avec tes amis là, va plutôt les rejoindre…"

"Psss mon coeur, on devrait peut-être les laisser tous les deux" glissa discrètement Kise à son amoureux.

"Vas-y toi si tu veux, moi si je reste ils ne s'en apercevront pas… Mais avant dis-moi ce qu'elle a dit au juste ?" répondit Kuroko tout aussi discrètement.

"Un truc comme 'qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Ne me parles pas, tu en as perdu le droit il y a vingt ans'..."

"Je vois…"

"Mais elle l'a dit en anglais histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention à mon avis."

"Je vois…"

"Mais c'était raté car on a tous compris ou presque…"

"Je vois…"

"Et-"

"Shhhhh tais-toi un peu mon coeur, j'essaye de suivre…"

"Racontes pas de conneries, c'est toi l'invitée d'honneur Kat…" continua Kagami à l'attention de sa soeur et à qui la conversation parallèle échappait totalement.

 _Enfin c'est surtout l'invitée de Satsuki-san…_

"Et donc tu peux réagir comme tu veux."

 _Ooooh le grand frère modèle…_

"Mais surtout si ma p'tite soeur a besoin de moi…" continua Taiga d'un ton solennel et en gonflant le torse.

 _...ou un peu trop modèle pour le coup! C'est quoi ça ? Toi aussi il faut que tu arrêtes les séries..._

"Oi! C'est moi l'ainée!" répondit Kat affichant maintenant un vrai sourire mais ne manqua pas d'asséner à son frère un petit coup dans les côtes… Histoire de le faire redescendre sur Terre et l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Sans doute avait-elle compris que seule une connerie pouvait suivre.

"Aïe… merde Kuroko, c'est toi qui lui a appris ça ?"

 _Moi ? J'ai quoi à voir là dedans moi ?_

"Même pas Kagamicchi ! Ça c'est un truc qu'elle faisait avant même d'avoir rencontré Tetsuyacchi ! Si tu savais ce que je prends..."

"On va te plaindre Ryota-kun… Et euh non, je n'y suis pour rien… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu imagines des choses comme ça Kagami-kun."

"Mouais, j'me comprend… Et Kat t'es p'être plus vieille de quelques minutes mais c'est moi le plus grand !"

"A peine trois p'tits centimètres…"

"Oi! Au moins dix ! Et puis c'est pas le sujet… On est venu voir comment tu allais et savoir si tu veux bien revenir."

"Ouais, t'inquiètes, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer un peu. Je ne compte pas me cacher pendant tout le mariage… Mais je n'ai quand même pas très envie de lui parler pour l'instant…"

"J'crois que ça on avait compris! Rassure-toi, on a parlé lui et moi… Et il a dit qu'il n'allait pas insister, il va attendre que tu sois prête… Apparement il a des choses à nous raconter."

"Hummm…. J'sais même pas si j'ai envie d'entendre tout ça…"

"De toute façon c'est pas pour ce soir… Y'a une fête qui s'prépare à c'qui parait!"

"You're right."

"Et puis y'a encore plein de monde à qui je veux te présenter, Tatsuya et Alex ont dû arriver… Tu viens ?"

"J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme l'autre… Aomine c'est ça ?"

"Nan rassure toi Kittycchi, lui c'est… Un cas à part. Tous les amis de ton frère ne sont pas comme lui!"

"Ou comme toi!" plaisanta alors le pompier.

"Ouiiiin Kagamicchi tu es méchant!" pleurnicha le blond avant d'ajouter, tout sourire "Mais je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu as enfin reconnu officiellement que je suis ton ami!"

Kise avança alors les bras tendus en direction de l'Américain : "CA-LIN!"

"Hummm t'emballe pas… Tu sais que c'est pas mon truc!" répondit le concerné tout en reculant et agitant les mains devant lui.

"Sauf quand c'est Aominecchi!" ajouta alors le blond visiblement vexé, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"..."

 _Oh mon coeur mais réfléchit un peu avant de parler des fois… Y'en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre aujourd'hui..._

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Kat se rendit compte du malaise.

"Heu… Vous avez tous l'air bizarre là… Bon Tetsu c'est normal, mais vous deux j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc pas net… Il s'passe quoi là ?"

 _Moi ? Bizarre ? Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd mais quand même..._

"Oh non… Rien d'important ma chérie… Et… Heu… Désolé Kagamicchi"

"Si c'est rien, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Taï, what's going on ?"

"Nothing important, I'll tell you later… Kise, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de remarque devant Satsuki ça serait cool… J'ai pas hyper envie qu'elle change d'avis demain."

"D'accoooooord je vais faire attention… Et puis de toute façon, elle ne peut pas se rétracter, vous êtes déjà mariés!"

"Ah bon ?" demanda Kat qui allait de surprise en surprise.

"Ouais, enfin non, enfin si… C'est compliqué mais pour faire court, on a dû aller signer des papiers la semaine dernière car il faut être mariés légalement avant la cérémonie… Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment…."

"Bien-sûr que ça compte Bakagami-kun! C'est même le plus important!"

"Ah bon ? Mais c'est pas ce que m'a dit Satsuki."

 _Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas la croire sur parole… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment elle avait réussi à manipuler Aomine-kun tout ce temps ?_

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'as raconté Kagamicchi mais Tetsuyacchi a raison, vous êtes mari et femme depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te dégonfler demain de toute façon… Hein ?"

Kise avait réussi à retourner la situation, malgré sa boulette initiale, et ses yeux dorés brillaient de malice. Tel un chat, il avait le don de toujours retomber sur ses pattes. C'est quelque chose que Kuroko appréciait beaucoup chez son homme, trouvant même cela sexy quand ce n'était pas utilisé contre lui. Bien évidemment, Kagami n'y vit que du feu et réagit immédiatement à la provocation.

"Comme si c'était mon genre !"s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant du blond un air de défi sur le visage.

 _Comment est-ce que ce genre de truc peut encore fonctionner après toutes ces années ?_

"C'est bien vrai ça! Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on est pas du genre à fuir devant l'adversité dans la famille!"

 _Et voilà la deuxième qui s'y met… Je vais peut-être y aller moi… De toute façon ils ne remarqueront rien avant un bon quart d'heure…_

"Hiiii Kittycchi! Ne t'énerve pas ma chérie, je disais ça pour taquiner ton frère, même si c'est lui qui a commencé… Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux tous les deux… Quitte à c'que ça tourne mal d'ailleurs… Mais passons, on y va maintenant ? Les autres doivent déjà être en train de boire un p'tit cocktail là."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kise initia le mouvement et se dirigea vers la sortie du centre de fitness. Il fut vite rejoint par Kagami puis Kuroko mais Kat resta sur place, secouant son t-shirt et enfilant ses chaussures.

"Hummm ouais, j'vous suis mais j'm'arrête prendre une douche au passage… J'ai l'impression de puer un peu là…" dit-elle, avançant à son tour.

"Je confirme… Aïe! Et ce n'est pas en me tapant que ça va s'arranger… Allez va vite te laver princesse, on a du monde à te présenter!"

Kise se frottait le crâne et Kuroko regarda Kat s'éloigner en rigolant et adressant un nouveau doigt d'honneur au blond malicieux. Il se demanda comment une fille aussi jolie pouvait faire preuve d'autant de vulgarité ?

Comme Kise l'avait présagé, les trois jeunes hommes retrouvèrent leurs amis attablés au restaurant de l'hôtel, profitant de leurs retrouvailles autour d'un verres sous le doux soleil de fin d'après-midi. Ils s'installèrent avec tout le monde et prirent le train des différentes conversations en cours. Kuroko était heureux de revoir son équipe du lycée, arrivée ce soir, ainsi que la génération des miracles au grand complet. Après avoir passé la journée dans les transports et géré deux psychodrames, il pouvait enfin souffler un peu… Après tout, c'était supposé être des vacances et non une version '+18' de la cour de récréation qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques semaines. Aomine, assis à coté de lui, semblait s'être détendu et discutait joyeusement avec le père de Taiga qui lui faisait face.

Une grosse demi-heure passa et ne voyant pas l'Américaine revenir, Tetsuya missionna son homme pour aller voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Le blond revint seul un quart d'heure plus tard. Il lui expliqua l'avoir trouvé endormie sur son lit, enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de la réveiller, elle devait être épuisée à cause du décallage horaire et c'était un problème qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'était donc contenté de la mettre sous les draps. Kuroko savait son homme prévenant mais fut un peu jaloux de savoir que ses attentions ne lui étaient pas toujours exclusivement réservées. Il ne put se retenir de demander sur un ton sarcastique s'il l'avait également mise en pyjama.

"Mais tu sais bien qu'elle dort sans rien!"

 _Oui c'est vrai… même si je préférerai ne pas savoir…_

Partageant sa vie avec un mannequin, Kuroko savait très bien que le manque d'intimité dans les coulisses des défilés et sur les plateaux photos développait chez les modèles une certaine absence de pudeur. Cependant, Kat avait poussé le concept un peu loin et, même s'il n'était pas totalement ignorant sur le sujet, l'anatomie féminine n'avait (presque) plus aucun secret pour lui depuis son séjour à New York.

"Ouais, enfin c'est pas comme si y'avait quoiqu'ce soit à mater…"

 _Merci Aomine-kun pour cette intervention… Maintenant tourne un peu la tête et regarde l'homme en face de toi…_

Et, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Kuroko, le basketteur se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui les regardait tous les trois avec de grands yeux. Même si sa fille était une inconnue pour lui en cet instant, elle restait néanmoins sa fille, et la conversation entre les trois miracles semblait soulever chez lui un certain nombre de questions… Questions auxquelles ils allaient devoir répondre de toute évidence. Kuroko prit alors les devants, au grand soulagement de ses amis qui ne savaient visiblement pas comment avancer sur ce terrain glissant.

"Kagami-san, ça vous intéresse de savoir comment Ryota-kun et moi avons connu Kitty-san ?"

* * *

De sa position, Kuroko pouvait observer chacune des personnes présentes. Et il ne s'en priva pas. La cérémonie, dans le pur respect de la tradition Shinto, bien qu'assez courte, était plutôt ennuyeuse. Alors, le jeune instituteur s'adonna à son loisir favori : _stalker_ son entourage.

Il était assis à gauche d'Himuro, du côté de Kagami. Ils faisaient face à Kat et Aomine qui siégeaient quant à eux pour Momoi. Les quatre témoins, même s'ils n'avaient aucun rôle à jouer dans la célébration de ce matin, s'étaient vu attribuer les places d'honneur, au plus près des jeunes mariés. Les parents de la jeune femme étaient assis à la gauche de l'ancien as de Too, face à Alex et au père des jumeaux. Enfin, Akashi, Kise, Midorima et Murasakibara s'étaient répartis de part et d'autre afin de respecter la symétrie du lieu, sans pour autant que leur place ne reflète une quelconque préférence entre les deux mariés. La pièce n'était pas très grande et les pupitres et petits sièges étaient disposés de manière à ce que tout le monde voit confortablement l'office. Cela arrangeait bien Tetsuya qui n'avait donc pas besoin de se tordre le cou pour espionner l'assistance.

Si la majorité des invités se concentrait sur le déroulement de la cérémonie, Kuroko avait remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Aomine et monsieur Kagami avaient en effet leurs regards qui convergeaient vers la jeune thérapeute.

Le père de famille faisait visiblement de son mieux pour se focaliser sur l'union de son fils et de Satsuki mais son attention déviait irrésistiblement vers sa fille. Kuroko pouvait lire dans ce regard un mélange de tristesse, de culpabilité mais également de fierté et d'administration. Même si elle refusait pour l'instant de lui parler, Kuroko avait l'intuition que l'homme d'affaire était fier de la femme que Kat était devenue. D'autant plus fier, après avoir appris par les confidences de Kuroko la vie qu'elle avait dû mener pour réaliser son rêve de devenir kinésithérapeuthe.

Kat, quant à elle, ne perdait pas une miette de la cérémonie. Elle regardait droit devant elle, et n'avait pas tourné la tête une seule fois. Kuroko se demandait si c'était pour éviter de voir son père ou bien l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

En effet, Aomine qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que le passeur (mais le cachait beaucoup moins bien) ne se gênait pas pour dévisager l'Américaine à intervalles réguliers, quitte à se provoquer un torticolis. Déjà ce matin, quand tout le monde s'était présenté dans le lobby de l'hôtel avant de se rendre au sanctuaire, Daiki avait marqué un temps d'arrêt à l'arrivée de sa co-témoin. Elle portait un magnifique furisode rouge qui mettait sa beauté en valeur, et le basané n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mâchoire de descendre un étage plus bas. Sur le moment, il s'était vite ressaisi, pensant certainement que personne ne l'avait vu, exception faite de Kuroko à qui rien n'échappait. Mais son comportement actuel n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu même pour un aveugle. Il la scrutait de haut en bas. Revenant régulièrement à sa poitrine, il fronçait alors les sourcils. Puis, en remontant vers son visage, il se lénifiait, pour finalement faire une drôle de moue, signe de réflexion intense.

 _Vas-y doucement Aomine-kun, tu risques l'hémorragie cérébrale là… Et arrête de te voiler la face, elle te plait… Tu ne le sais juste pas encore mais moi si…_

"Messieurs, dames, je vous remercie de votre attention, nous allons pouvoir nous diriger vers la sortie. Je vais passer en premier, puis viendront les mariés. Les invités sortiront en dernier dans l'ordre qui leur convient. Monsieur et madame les mariés veuillez bien me suivre."

Tout en avançant, Kuroko se rapprocha d'Aomine qui continuait de jeter des oeillades trop peu discrètes à l'Américaine marchant devant eux.

Quand Kat fut à bonne distance, il lui glissa doucement : "Aomine-kun… Si tu continues comme ça, elle va finir par le voir."

"Si je continue quoi ?"

 _Oh non mais c'est une manie chez toi ? Je vais finir par mal le prendre…_

"Si tu continues de regarder Kittycchi ! Même moi je t'ai vu ! "ajouta le blond qui accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme dont il était question.

"N'importe quoi, tu dis ça pour donner raison à ton mec…"

"Nan nan, je confirme, tu n'incarnes pas tout à fait la discrétion et la subtilité Aomine… on t'a tous grillé, tu mates ! " Ajouta Himuro à son tour alors qu'il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour attendre son cher et tendre.

"Tsssss… Mais n'importe quoi! Vous délirez les mecs… Et puis tu peux me dire toi comment tu fais pour y voir clair avec un seul oeil?"

"Si c'est nous qui délirons, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'Alexandra ne porte pas de soutien-gorge sous son kimono ?" coupa enfin Akashi pour clore définitivement le débat.

"QUOI?"

"Dai-chan! Chuuuut!"

"Mais… 'tin les gars… Vot' faute ça…" marmonna Daiki entre ses dents en accélérant le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'ancienne joueuse de WNBA.

 _Un truc à vérifier Aomine-kun ?_

Alors que Kuroko s'amusait du comportement du basketteur, son regard se posa sur le duo de mannequins qui marchait bras dessus bras dessous devant lui. Et il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de la demoiselle.

A chaque fois qu'il était en voyage pour son travail, Kise avait pour habitude d'appeler son homme resté au Japon avant d'aller se coucher. Même si, bien souvent, Kuroko ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il devait reconnaître aimer leur petit rituel et, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, s'il n'était pas avec ses élèves, il répondait présent pour entendre le blond pétillant lui raconter sa journée.

A cause du décalage horaire entre Tokyo et New York, Kuroko s'était attendu à passer sa pause déjeuner pendu au téléphone. Il avait donc pris les devants et était parti se promener dans un parc à proximité de l'école maternelle où il travaillait, afin de pouvoir discuter librement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses collègues. L'homosexualité étant toujours tabou au Japon, le jeune instituteur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de nuir à leurs carrières respectives. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement son téléphone était resté désespérément silencieux et ce, toute la journée durant. Kuroko n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour si peu, cependant depuis le début de leur relation, jamais Kise n'avait omis de l'appeler… Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Après avoir passé la soirée à lui trouver des excuses dans un premier temps, à s'inquiéter dans un second et à élaborer la pire façon de se venger dans un troisième, Tetsuya avait fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Ce fut vers trois heures du matin que la voix trafiquée de Bribri le tira du lit… Womanizer...Quelle idée avait-il eu de laisser Kise choisir sa propre sonnerie ? Il s'apprêtait à lui passer le savon du siècle, quand la voix d'outre tombe qui s'adressa à lui le coupa dans son élan… Kuroko n'avait entendu cette voix qu'à de rares occasions. Et il savait mieux que personne que seule une nuit festive et très (très) arrosée en était la cause. Alors c'était ça, Kise était sorti, avait bu comme un trou et l'avait oublié…

"Kise Ryota, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication."

"C'est pas c'que tu crois mon coeur…" avait alors commencé le blond.

Kuroko n'en revenait pas que son homme ose lui sortir ce refrain. L'ancien joueur de Kaijo n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte sur les mojitos pour penser que ce genre d'entrée en matière puisse convenir au bleuet. Dans d'autres circonstances, Tetsuya aurait pu en rire. Mais au milieu de la nuit et après avoir passé la soirée à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes, son sens de l'humour équivalait à celui de Midorima une nuit de garde aux urgences derrière lui. Clairement, à cet instant Kuroko était déçu et énervé… Mais, alors qu'il pensait le pire derrière lui et qu'une bonne engueulade suffirait pour faire revoir ses priorités à Kise, il entendit une voix féminine ajouter sur un ton enjoué "Mais si! C'est tout à fait ce qu'il croit!".

Douche froide.

Envies de meurtre.

C'est ainsi que Kat et son humour douteux venaient de faire leur entrée dans la vie de Kuroko.

Kise avait ensuite galéré pendant des semaines pour rattraper l'affaire. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire entendre à son homme que oui, les coups de foudre amicaux pouvaient aussi arriver (même à moitié nu sur un plateau photo) et que non, il n'était d'aucune manière attiré par l'Américaine.

Kuroko avait fini par accepter cette amitié soudaine. Malgré tout, la jalousie et la méfiance venaient lui serrer le coeur à chaque nouveau voyage de son amoureux vers les Etats-Unis. Il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne rien montrer, cependant Ryota était un petit ami beaucoup plus attentif et attentionné que ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître et il finit par s'en rendre compte. Il fit alors des pieds et des mains pour les faire se rencontrer et que son conjoint arrête de voir la rouge comme un être maléfique le poussant à la débauche.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Kuroko dû reconnaître que Kise avait eu raison d'insister. Quand il débarqua à New York, il avait d'abord été surpris que Kat en sache autant à son sujet. Elle lui avait alors expliqué, devant un Kise rougissant, que le blond parlait de lui vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait adorable le sourire parfois enfantin, parfois coquin qu'il arborait dans ces moment là. Puis, petit à petit, Kuroko était tombé lui aussi sous le charme brut de Kat et une grande complicité s'était instaurée entre eux.

En repensant à tout ça et en la regardant marcher à la suite de son frère, Kuroko comprit pourquoi le contact avec Kat s'était avéré si facile et naturel et surtout, pourquoi il avait eu, à l'époque, l'impression de la connaître depuis des années.

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel, un repas léger fut servi aux invités déjà présents. Ceux revenant du sanctuaire portaient encore leurs tenues traditionnelles tandis que ceux restés sur place et les derniers arrivants étaient vêtus de manière beaucoup plus décontractée.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement et, après que les cafés et thés furent servis, tout le monde se dispersa pour profiter du _resort_ en attendant la cérémonie païenne, qui déroulerait sur la plage en fin d'après-midi.

Kuroko entendit certaines personne parler de piscine, d'autres de spa et de massage, d'autres encore de balade à vélo… lui, avait un projet complètement différent. Kise portait encore son kimono et Tetsuya le trouvait particulièrement beau ainsi vêtu. Les regards appuyés de son amant pendant le déjeuner avaient réveillé sa libido et savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Cependant, ils allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir s'adonner à leur activité favorite.

En effet, Mitobe et Koganei venaient d'arriver, l'ancienne équipe de Seirin était à présent au complet et les retrouvailles s'éternisaient quelque peu. Tout le monde se réjouissait du mariage entre leur ancien As et la jolie manager de leur rivaux de toujours, Too.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kuroko ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à toute cette agitation. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas non plus feindre la surdité totale, surtout quand le même nom revenait sans cesse. Kat était sur toutes les lèvres. D'après les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient, le jeune instituteur comprit que tout le monde était curieux de connaître la mystérieuse soeur jumelle sortie de nulle part. Et comme il s'y attendait, Tetsuya ne put que se désoler d'assister à la querelle entre Kise et Kagami. Ils se disputaient gentiment pour se l'accaparer à coup de "c'est MA soeur" et de "c'est MA copine", laissant les gamins qu'ils étaient restés au fond d'eux s'exprimer librement, sans se soucier de passer pour de parfaits guignols. Ils furent cependant tous deux rappelés à l'ordre par leur moitiés. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Kat fut "confiée" à Kiyoshi pendant que les deux garçons allaient se reposer et les futurs mariés s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour la suite des événements. Le doux géant fut ainsi chargé de lui présenter tout le monde et de s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas importunée… au moins avec lui, elle ne risquait rien ?

"Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda discrètement Kat, limite déçue, au jeune passeur avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

"Désolée Kitty-san mais tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut."

"Ah non mais ne t'y mets pas toi aussi!"

"Euh non, je parles pas de ça, tu n'as vraiment pas ce qu'il faut... d'ailleurs si tu comptes draguer va falloir que je te briefe."

Kuroko entreprit alors de lui expliquer rapidement qui de leurs amis pouvait se révéler ou non sensible à ses charmes. La liste était assez conséquente mais Kat se montrait attentive. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre lorsqu'elle les avait traînés en boite à New York, et il ne pouvait pas dire que la rouge faisait dans la subtilité et la nuance… Alors autant lui éviter de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante ce soir. Il s'éclipsa ensuite avec son amoureux histoire de profiter (enfin!) d'un peu d'intimité avant la grosse soirée qui les attendait tous.

* * *

Pour les quatre témoins, le rendez-vous avait été fixé à 17h30 dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils devaient rejoindre ensemble les familles et amis qui attendaient sur la plage où la cérémonie aurait lieu. Arriverait ensuite Taiga, puis enfin Satsuki au bras de son père.

Kuroko et Himuro, en adultes responsables qu'ils étaient (ou pas, disons que ça dépend de ce dont il est question), s'étaient retrouvés un peu en avance, histoire d'être sûrs de ne pas manquer l'heure.

Kuroko portait un pantalon de costume et un veston en lin blanc, surmontant une chemise azure qu'il n'avait pas boutonné entièrement. Ce bleu mettait bien ses yeux en valeur. Du fait de la chaleur ambiante, il avait roulé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes lui donnant un air chic et décontracté.

Himuroavait également opté pour le lin mais chez lui le gris perle était de mise. Le veston avait été remplacé par une veste dont les manches, également remontées, laissaient apparaître ses nombreux tatouages. Sous la veste, un t-shirt gris anthracite largement décolleté, ne cachait pas grand chose non plus des dessins ornant sa poitrine ni l'anneau qu'il portait au cou depuis tant d'années.

Après s'être assurés mutuellement qu'ils n'avaient oublié ni l'alliance ni les voeux, ils se mirent à spéculer sur le retard d'Aomine et quels châtiments corporels la future mariée lui ferait subir si jamais il s'était endormi dans un coin oubliant totalement la cérémonie.

"Oi les gars! Désolé d'vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Satsu va m'étripper… j'suis à l'heure!"

"Tu as quand même dix minutes de retard Aomine-kun."

"C'est c'que j'dis, j'suis à l'heure!" répondit le basketteur vêtu quant à lui d'un costume bleu nuit taillé sur mesure, près du corps, soulignant ainsi sa stature et sa ligne féline.

A cet instant, et même s'il était très amoureux de son conjoint (après tout, regarder n'a jamais fait de mal à personne), Kuroko se dit qu'il était bien dommage que son ancienne lumière ne jure que par les vagins. Il le trouvait particulièrement sexy et la proposition que lui avait faite son homme l'après-midi même, à savoir profiter du mariage et l'ambiance légère pour explorer de nouveaux horizons en invitant quelqu'un à partager leur couche, lui revint en mémoire. Son désappointement n'en fut que plus grand.

"Tu as pensé à la bague ?" intervint alors Tatsuya venant ainsi combler le manque de réaction apparente d'un Kuroko perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ouais… C'est bon. On y va ?"

"Aomine-kun, nous devons encore attendre Kitty-san."

Manifestement agacé par la réponse, le métis se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans le _lobby_ mais ne dit rien. Kuroko était heureux des efforts du brun pour ne pas faire de scène, respectant ainsi l'engagement pris la veille pour un mariage paisible. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qui pouvait bien retenir Kat et s'apprêtait à aller la chercher lorsqu'Aomine atteint sa limite.

"Tetsu! J'veux bien faire un effort mais quand même, elle abuse là!" commença t-il alors avant d'enchaîner avec un monologue sur la nécessité d'être à l'heure, ne se préoccupant pas une seconde de la crédibilité d'un tel discours dans sa bouche.

Visiblement absorbé par son allocution, il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Kat que lorsque celle-ci passa un bras autour de son cou et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Un problème Aho-mi-ne ?"


	7. Cérémonie

**Hello everyone!**

 **En voilà un chapitre qui aura mis du temps à sortir... pas mal de choses dans ma vie, les vacances, les enfants, le jardinage intensif, un déménagement en perspective...tout ça tout ça.**

 **Donc merci de votre patience et même si c'est lent, je compte toujours aller au bout de cette fic!**

 **Merci à Kuro-Hagi (qui elle doit avoir un clône pour arriver à tout mener de front et publier autant) pour son oeil expert et ses conseils avisés. Merci à Futae pour son soutient, best cheerleader ever, et me dire de foncer quand j'ai un doute! Merci à Yuhonorine pour ses encouragements également et toutes les filles avec qui j'ai plaisir à échanger régulièrement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires en review ou en MP (promis, je ne mords pas ;)**

* * *

"Un problème Ahomine ?"

La bonne humeur relative du basketteur s'envola instantanément alors que Kat arborait un sourire radieux.

"Oi! On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? Vire ton bras tout de suite…" tempêta le métis en se dégageant de la prise de la jeune femme.

"Ooooh c'est bon! Détend-toi un peu! C'est pas comme si l'un de mes seins allait te crever un oeil…"

 _Le sarcasme… Pas sûr qu'il comprenne,_ pensèrent de concert des deux témoins de Taiga.

"Là, j'te rejoins… Aucun risque…" répondit Daiki d'un ton sec en baissant le regard vers la poitrine de la jeune thérapeute, poitrine qui manquait définitivement de volume à son goût.

Blasé, il releva la tête et réalisa que Kat, perchée sur des talons de dix centimètres, avait les yeux à la même hauteur que les siens. Et quels yeux! Identiques à ceux de son frère. Enfin, si Kagami avait porté de l' _eyeliner_ et du mascara. Mais cette lueur, cette étincelle de défi qui animait ses prunelles était semblable à celle de son rival.

Troublé, il détacha son regard des iris carmins et scruta le reste du visage de Kat. Il nota quelques discrètes taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses pommettes. Et ça, c'était unique, Kagami n'en avait pas… Non pas qu'il l'ait déjà étudié de si près mais ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour savoir que sa peau était quasi immaculée. Bon, _okay_ , il l'admettait, un peu jaloux de la pilosité de son ami, il lui était déjà arrivé de regarder le faciès de Kagami de très près afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi son propre visage restait désespérément imberbe… Comme si l'étude minutieuse des poils de l'Américain allait lui apporter quelconque réponse. Ce souvenir le fit légèrement sourire… Ou alors étaient-ce les tâches de rousseur ? Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais il trouvait cela plutôt mignon.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur la bouche fardée d'un rouge profond et, là encore, son éternel rival s'immisça dans son esprit. Il avait goûté aux lèvres charnues de Kagami. Et même s'il avait bien intégré que cette soirée était une énorme erreur et qu'il devait en effacer le moindre souvenir -aussi agréable soit-il-, il se demanda si celles de Kat avaient le même goût, la même chaleur.

 _Mais bordel de merde, à quoi je pense moi ?_

Chassant ses pensées, Aomine recula d'un pas et lorgna sans vergogne le reste du corps de sa vis-à-vis. Là, plus de comparaison possible. Kat portait une petite robe verte émeraude en satin. Courte. Très courte. Il l'avait pourtant vue en short la veille alors qu'elle revenait de sa session _shopping_ avec l'épouse d'Akashi mais, obnubilé par l'absence flagrante de rondeurs au niveau du t-shirt, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ses jambes. Des jambes interminables. Ambrées. Fines. Musclées. Puissantes certainement. Kat pouvait-ellesauter aussi haut que son frère ? Etait-ce la marque de fabrique de la famille ? L'as des Toyota Alvark pensa qu'il aimerait bien voir ça…

 _Oh merde, je recommence… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_

"La vue te plaît ?" le coupa Kat dans sa contemplation.

"Genre, comme si c'était possible… J'essaye juste de comprendre comment une fille comme toi peut être mannequin…" répondit âprement Aomine chez qui les réparties cinglantes fusaient aussi naturellement que les paniers sur un terrain.

"Va savoir…" rétorqua Kat à son tour. Son ton n'avait rien d'agressif. Au contraire, elle semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Elle n'avait pas fait autant de kilomètres pour se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, ne réalisait pas le manque total de cohérence entre ses paroles et ses actes. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que, depuis le matin, le basketteur ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Cependant, mis à part ce détail, son animosité à son égard n'avait pas faiblit. Le frère de coeur de sa future belle-soeur était un vrai mystère pour elle. Mais plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre -après tout, elle était kiné, pas psy-, elle avait décidé de s'en accommoder.. Et même de s'en amuser en s'efforçant de le provoquer subtilement afin de le faire sortir de ses gonds… Ce n'était pas très malin mais après tout ce ne serait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour son accueil de la veille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à surenchérir, Aomine se tourna vers Kuroko et Himuro espérant obtenir quelconque soutien de l'un d'eux. Grossière erreur. Si le premier ne laissait rien paraître, le brun ténébreux était hilare. Aux premières loges, ils avaient assisté en silence à toute la scène et en étaient parvenu à la même conclusion : quoique pouvait en dire Aomine, Kat était définitivement à son goût. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas par contre, c'était l'énergie qu'il déployait pour s'auto-convaincre du contraire et l'aversion qu'il manifestait pour la jeune femme. Quand il avait appris son existence quelques jours plus tôt, Daiki s'était enthousiasmé au point de mettre un ultimatum à Kagami pour la rencontrer. Mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui son comportement était des plus déroutant. A certains moments il bloquait et la fixait de longues minutes, trahissant une attirance évidente, à d'autres la contrariété venait troubler ses traits et l'agressivité faisait surface. Kuroko n'avait donc plus le choix, l'Assemblée des Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse (A.C.A. pour les intimes, c'était Midorima qui les avait surnommés ainsi), dont les membres n'étaient autre que lui-même, Kise, Himuro et Takao, allait devoir une nouvelle fois se réunir afin d'aider le métis à ouvrir les yeux et assumer ses sentiments. Et ainsi rendre le monde meilleur. Ou pas. C'était selon leur humeur en fait.

"'tain les gars vous faites chier…" se contenta donc de répondre le concerné pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus. Même un idiot comme lui sentit que le terrain était glissant et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

Kuroko trouvait que jusqu'à présent, Kat s'était montrée étrangement magnanime en ne répondant pas aux provocations d'Aomine. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait, tout comme son frère, un très bon fond, il l'avait également déjà vu s'enflammer pour moins que ça. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Encore une énigme à soumettre à l'A.C.A.

Mais pour l'heure il fallait changer de sujet. Il serait dommageable pour tout le monde que le métis arrive remonté comme une pendule à la cérémonie… En trouble fête on faisait difficilement mieux qu'Aomine Daiki contrarié ou vexé…

"Tu es sublime Kitty-san! Par contre, je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soient les chaussures les plus adaptées pour marcher dans le sable…"

"T'inquiètes Tetsu, je vais les enlever… Mais ce n'est pas souvent que je peux mettre des talons hauts sans me sentir comme une géante… et sinon on y va ?"

"Tu as raison, il faut y aller. Si Momoi-san nous trouve ici elle va nous massacrer."

Les quatre témoins se mirent ainsi en route, direction : la plage. Kuroko et Himuro marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre suivis de près par Kat. Fermant la marche quelques pas derrière, Aomine faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour retrouver son calme.

Ce qui n'était pas évident étant donné la vue troublante offerte par la jeune femme : sa robe ne révélait pas uniquement des jambes sublimes, elle était également dos nu et laissait apparaître les fossettes de ses reins.

Le basketteur avait lu récemment une étude des plus fiable -trouvée sur un obscure site de médecine alternative, entre deux sessions YouPorn- expliquant que les personnes possédant des fossettes sacro-iliaques étaient de meilleurs coups que le reste de la population. Adepte des théories fumeuses, Aomine ne se sentait pourtant pas l'âme de vérifier la véracité de celle-ci.

 _Pas moyen..._

* * *

Comme beaucoup d'établissement du même _standing_ , l'Akashi Beach Resort & Spa possédait une immense plage privée. Sable blanc, eaux limpides, _beach bar_ et personnel au petit soin, tout était fait pour que les touristes fortunés se sentent comme chez eux et dépensent sans compter.

Cependant, la plage retenue pour la cérémonie avait un côté plus confidentiel. Petite enclave laissée au naturel entre deux falaises, son accès était camouflé par la végétation et seuls les clients les plus fidèles avaient connaissance de son existence.

Pour l'occasion, des dizaines de petits bancs blancs avaient été disposés sur le sable face à la mer et à un kiosque en bois flotté surmontait une estrade. Tout le mobilier était décoré de voilages en mousseline blanche, de rubans rouges et rose, ainsi que des bouquets par centaines. Il y en avait partout. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs **,** du rouge le plus profond au rose le plus léger, en passant par le fushia, le pourpre et le rubis, le tout réhaussé par de petites touches vert citron. Renoncules, pivoines, roses, dahlias, arums, orchidées et santinis se mélangeaient avec une harmonie déconcertante. Certaines fleurs ne poussaient même pas au Japon et encore moins à cette saison.

"Wahooo ! C'est extraordinaire !… Ça a dû coûter une _blind_ en fleurs… Je me demande comment mon frère a pu se payer ça…" lâcha Kat à voix haute, sans se soucier de l'image que de tels propos pouvaient renvoyer.

"C'est un cadeau d'Akashi-sama." répondit Kuroko ralentissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ainsi lui faire bénéficier de sa misdirection.

"Votre pote à qui appartient l'hôtel ? Mais à quel point il est riche celui-là ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée… Mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est le cadeau de son père. Enfin, l'un des cadeaux."

"Je n'imagine même pas à quoi devait ressembler la déco au mariage de son fils."

"On se serait cru à Disneyland."

"Et il est généreux comme ça avec tout le monde ? Parce que j'ai des projets à lui soumettre dans ce cas…"

"Non, laisse tomber, ton frère et Momoi-san c'est spécial. Je pense qu'Akashi-sama leur est reconnaissant de ce qu'ils ont fait l'un et l'autre pour son fils par le passé… Si Kagami-kun ne l'a pas encore fait je te raconterai plus tard."

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher dans l'allée menant à l'estrade, Kat regarda autour d'elle découvrant plein de nouveaux visages. Au vu des gabarits de certains, bien que loin des standards de la NBA, elle supposa que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des basketteurs de l'équipe dont Momoi avait la responsabilité.

Plus qu'une simple manager, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était une véritable petite maman pour l'équipe. Bien que son frère de coeur fusse toujours celui qui lui accaparait le plus de temps, elle veillait au bien-être de ses joueurs comme une mère poule sur ses poussins. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient répondu présents pour célébrer son union avec Kagami.

Voyant Aomine à la traîne, Kat décida de ralentir de pas, lui permettant ainsi de la rattraper et d'arriver ensemble face aux invités. Ne bénéficiant soudainement plus de la misdirection du joueur fantôme, la présence de la jeune femme sauta alors aux yeux de l'assistance. Ayant déjà expérimenté les pouvoirs magiques de Kuroko, elle ne fut pas tellement surprise de cette situation mais elle remarqua avec amusement que, outre les regards braqués sur elle, les commentaires allaient bon train.

"C'est qui ?"

"C'est la nouvelle copine d'Aomine ?"

"Regarde, il fait la tronche… C'est quoi son problème ? Elle est canon!"

"Comment il fait pour toujours se dégoter des meufs comme ça ? Elle est trop bonne!"

"T'as raison, j'lui mettrai bien une cartouche moi aussi… On verra la semaine prochaine quand il en aura changé…"

"T'as envie de passer derrière ce mec toi ? Avec tout ce qu'il se tape il doit forcément avoir la bite qui suinte… Parce que j'en ai déjà croisées plusieurs et elles sont loin d'être toutes aussi classes que celle-là…"

"N'empêche qu'il assure le con!"

"Ouais, c'est écoeurant. J'me demandent ce qu'elles lui trouvent... Bon, j'suis pas gay hein… Mais faut reconnaitre qu'il est beau gosse... 'Fin quand même, dès qu'il l'ouvre ça tue tout…"

Un peu étonnée par ce qu'elle entendait, Kat, taquine, décida de railler gentiment Aomine qui visiblement n'appréciait guère la conversation entre les membres de son équipe. La mâchoire serrée et le regard sombre, son agacement semblait reprendre le dessus.

"Alors Don Juan, on a la bite qui suinte ?" lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Bon _okay_ , pour la délicatesse on repassera.

"Va te faire foutre ! Et j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'toucher!"

C'était plutôt violent comme réaction mais quand on cherchait Aomine, on le trouvait.

D'accord, il collectionnait les conquêtes, mais le basketteur avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à sortir couvert. Ce n'était pas tant les MST qu'il redoutait mais l'idée de se retrouver avec un mouflet ou deux alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé le tiers de sa _bucket list_ ne le tentait guère. Donc non, Daiki Junior, toujours bien à l'abri sous son chapeau en latex, se portait comme un charme et cette bande de frustrés pouvait bien se mettre leurs idées reçues… euh, là où il pensait... Mais, ce qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui, c'était qu'on puisse l'imaginer être en couple avec…. elle!

 _Non mais et puis quoi encore ?_

"Oh c'est bon ! Tu prends toujours tout au premier degré comme ça ou ça t'arrive de te détendre ? C'est fou c'que tu peux être coincé en fait..." tempéra, à sa manière, l'Américaine soucieuse de calmer un peu le jeu à quelques secondes de la cérémonie. Elle voulait l'asticoter, pas provoquer un esclandre.

"J'suis PAS coincé !"

"Et bien on dirait pas… Ce sont tes coéquipiers ? Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as fait ?"

"Pas tes oignons… Et lâche moi un peu ! C'est quoi le délire depuis tout à l'heure ? T'arrêtes pas d'me coller !"

"Alors non j'te colle pas et le délire c'est que mon frère et ta meilleure amie se marient tu as oublié ? On a deux-trois formalités qui nous attendent, donc que ça te plaise ou non tu vas devoir faire avec ma personne."

Là, Aomine avait le choix. Soit il répondait et les hostilités étaient officiellement ouvertes, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort car Satsuki ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir gâché sa cérémonie… Soit il réprimait son tempérament de feu, pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures, et tout le monde passait un bon moment. A défaut d'être le mec le plus intelligent de la terre, le métis connaissait quand même les limites à ne pas dépasser et là, clairement, c'en était une. Malgré ses nerfs à fleur de peau, il se contenta donc d'un grognement en guise de réponse et continua son chemin.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, une autre équipe célébrait ses retrouvailles. Sans pour autant avoir de places attribuées, les anciens membres de l'équipe de Too se retrouvèrent assis tous ensemble. Ils se remémoraient les souvenirs de leur première -et unique pour certains- année ensemble. Tous s'accordaient à dire que jamais ils n'auraient imaginé se retrouver un jour pour célébrer l'union du seul membre féminin de la Génération des Miracles et de celui qui leur avait mené la vie si dure à l'époque. Alors que la conversation allait bon train, l'apparition soudaine de Kat les laissa sans voix. La plupart se demandait comment leur ancien as avait bien pu trouver une telle cavalière et surtout qui elle était pour avoir l'honneur d'être le témoin de leur amie aux cheveux rose. Imayoshi, seul à connaître l'identité de Kat, décida d'éclairer leurs lanternes.

"Messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter Wilson Kat, née Kagami… Comme son nom de naissance l'indique, il s'agit de la soeur de Kagami Taiga. Et pour être précis, sa soeur jumelle. Elle a pris le nom de sa mère suite au divorce de leurs parents et a aujourd'hui la nationalité américaine. Elle nous arrive de New York et vient d'obtenir son diplôme de kinésithérapeute à l'université de Columbia, où elle a terminé sixième de sa promo. Elle démarrera en septembre une année supplémentaire en traumatologie du sport. Elle est également mannequin _fitness_ à l'agence Wilhelmina Models, ce qui lui a permis de financer elle même ses études depuis que sa mère, grande avocate de son état, a coupé les ponts il y a cinq ans. Elle vit en collocation avec la photographe de mode Jade Cooper qu'elle considère comme sa grande soeur. Elle pratique le yoga, le parkours et voue un culte de la personne à l'athlète américaine Jessie Graff. Elle se déplace principalement en vélo car elle déteste les transports en commun… Trop sales selon elle. C'est une réelle maniaque de la propreté. Elle aime faire la fête et même si elle est actuellement célibataire, elle a une belle collection d'amants à son actif."

"Désolé… C'est impressionnant mais… Excuse-moi… Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?" tenta timidement Sakurai qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu son habitude de s'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais dans la vie déjà ?" enchaîna à son tour Susa qui vivant désormais à Kyoto, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son ancienne équipe depuis son départ du lycée.

"Disons que je travaille dans l'informatique."

"Désolé de te demander ça mais tu n'avais pas eu des problèmes avec la justice il y a quelques temps ? Vraiment désolé mais... Je travaille au tribunal et excuse-moi mais il me semble avoir vu ton nom un jour. J'suis désolé."

"Je sais très bien où tu travailles. Et… Hummmm… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles."

Sakurai blêmit alors, avant de se confondre, encore, en excuses.

Wakamatsu, au courant du travail un peu particulier de son aîné, de son passé trouble et de sa collaboration ponctuelle avec la police sur certaines affaires, n'avait prêté aucune attentionaux échanges de ses ex-coéquipiers. Pour lui, rien d'anormal dans le fait que son ancien capitaine connaisse en détail la vie d'une -jusqu'alors- inconnue. Il était même persuadé qu'Imayoshi en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, mais qu'importe, le jeune policier n'avait retenu qu'une seule information : "Célibataire ? Tu as bien dit célibataire?"

"Oooh, je vois que tu aimes toujours autant jouer avec le feu ?"

"Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'ai aucune chance ?"

"Oh non, au contraire. Et puis tu es un grand garçon et de surcroît un officier de police reconnu maintenant... Tu as tout à fait le droit d'aimer vivre dangereusement. Donc si tu as des projets pour ce week-end, je te dirai simplement bonne chance."

"YOOOSH ! Alors c'est décidé ! Il est hors de question que j'la laisse à Aomine! Ce soir, Kagami est dans mon lit !"

"Désolé mais tu veux parler de Wilson…" rectifia poliment Sakurai.

"Ouais, enfin, vous m'avez compris hein ?! Kagami soeur, Wilson… La fille canon là-bas quoi!"

Tandis que le jeune officier essayait de rattraper son lapsus comme il pouvait, Imayoshi laissa échapper un petit rire des plus énigmatiques… Voire même sadique pour qui savait faire la différence chez lui.

Interrompant le joyeux brouhaha de la foule, Akashi vint se placer sur l'estrade, entre les quatre témoins. La musique d'ambiance diffusée jusqu'alors s'arrêta et d'un même mouvement tout le monde se tourna vers l'arrière.

Sur un air des Surfaris, rappelant qu'il avait grandi sur les plages californiennes, Kagami fit son entrée au bras de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Bien qu'elle même se serait plutôt qualifiée de grande soeur, Alex prenait son rôle très au sérieux et l'émotion de conduire son petit protégé jusqu'à l'autel transparaissaitsur son visage. Les larmes n'étaient pas très loin.

Pourtant habituée aux tenues extravagantes mettant en valeur sa plastique parfaite, l'ancienne joueuse de WNBA avait opté pour une robe longue, simple, d'un fuchsia éclatant et reflétant son tempérament naturellement jovial.

Encore une fois, des chuchotements se firent entendre parmi les invités. Les commentaires venaient principalement de la gente masculine qui trouvait que l'entourage féminin de l'Américain valait à lui seul le déplacement jusqu'à Okinawa. Une voix se fit néanmoins entendre modérant leurs propos, rappelant que TOUTES ne pouvaient pas être logées à la même enseigne, citant par exemple son ancienne _coach_ qui pouvait plus facilement être qualifiée de démon que de déesse... Démon qui de toute évidence avait trouvé son double en la personne d'Hyuuga, ce dernier venant défendre l'honneur de sa femme à grands coups de claques derrière la tête du malotru. Aucune remarque supplémentaire ne vint plus perturber l'arrivée du marié.

Taiga, plus souriant que jamais, portait un costume chic et décontracté, dont la couleur blanche mettait en valeur son bronzage peaufiné ces derniers jours à se la couler douce sur la plage. Seule touche colorée, un petit mouchoir rouge bordeaux, venait garnir la poche de son veston laissé ouvert.

Arrivés à destination, Alex lâcha le bras de son poulain pour aller s'asseoir à côté de M. Kagami, au premier rang. Le jeune pompier s'installa alors à la droite d'Akashi. Quand la musique se tue à nouveau, ce dernier annonça très solennellement :

"A présent, je vous invite à vous lever pour la mariée."

C'est également sur un air folk-surf-ukulele que Momoi avait choisi de faire son entrée au bras de son père. _Somewhere over the rainbow_ … Tellement cliché… Tellement parfait!

Parfait comme le choix de sa robe. Satsuki avait opté pour un modèle assez près du corps, une robe fourreau, dos nu, toute en dentelle française, mettant sa poitrine et ses courbes en valeur sans tomber dans le piège de la vulgarité ni la transformer en meringue. Ses cheveux au vent, surmontés d'une couronne de fleurs blanches et son maquillage léger venaient compléter le tableau délicat, la faisant ressembler à une princesse bohème tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Ou de _Woodstock_. Les avis divergeaient sur la question mais tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que la mariée était sublime.

Bien qu'elle ait tout -ou presque- orchestré elle-même et qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre, Momoi fut impressionnée par tous ces regards tournés vers elle. A sa manière, elle aussi était une joueuse de l'ombre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et s'empourpra vivement.

En la voyant, la mâchoire de Kagami descendit d'un étage et son regard s'illumina. Il avait beau partager sa vie depuis des mois et l'aimer plus que de raison, la voir ainsi, si belle et boulversée, elle habituellement si sûre d'elle, fit à nouveau chavirer son coeur.

C'était donc avec des yeux de merlan frit et un sourire des plus niais, mais des plus heureux, que l'ancien joueur de NBA regarda sa future femme s'avancer vers lui.

Parmis les _VIP_ du premier rang, un autre homme avait le regard rivé sur Satsuki. Kise n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'arrivée de son amie et une certaine fierté lui emplissait la poitrine. Et pour cause, il était celui qui avait aidé la _manager_ à choisir sa robe et avait insisté pour rester simple là où la demoiselle se serait bien laissée séduire par des montagnes de tulles et des kilomètres de voiles. Elle avait fini par l'écouter et il le résultat dépassait les prévisions du mannequin, qui ne put retenir quelques larmes.

Les mariés réunis, Akashi débuta la cérémonie par un émouvant discours, rappelant à chacun l'importance de l'amour et des valeurs du mariage dans la société actuelle. Sa personnalité effrayante laissa place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et chaleureux. Cette facette de l'Empereur, que beaucoup ne connaissait pas, émut autant que les mots qu'il prononçait. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'affection qu'il portait à ses deux amis.

Après l'allocution d'ouverture, ce fut au tour des témoins de lire des citations, chansons, poèmes ou contes philosophiques sélectionnés par les mariés pour illustrer leur histoire, de leur rencontre jusqu'à ce jour.

Enfin, Kuroko s'avança avec une sorte de parchemin qu'il donna à Kagami. Après l'avoir déroulé et fixé quelques secondes en silence, le jeune pompier prit une grande inspiration et se lança, la voix tremblante.

"Satsuki

Quand on s'est rencontré au lycée, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Kuroko. Tu étais déjà très belle et même si je connaissais les préférences de mon coéquipier je n'ai pas cherché à briser tes rêves ou à te draguer… Je crois qu'en fait tu m'impressionnais…

Je dois reconnaître aussi que l'énergumène qui te sert de meilleur ami…"

"Oi!"

"...m'a hypnotisé avec son basket et que pendant longtemps c'est tout ce qui a compté pour moi."

"Hummm… j'aime mieux ça..."

"Puis, il y a eu mon départ aux Etats-Unis, les études et la NBA et tu sais mieux que personne où ça m'a conduit. Même si c'est Aomine qui est venu me chercher, et je l'en remercie encore une fois...

"Tu m'en dois une mec !"

"Shhh… Dai-chan !"

"Même si c'est Aomine qui est venu me chercher, c'est toi qui a patiemment reconstruit ma vie. Tu m'as vu au fond du gouffre, plus mal que jamais et là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait fuit, tu t'es remontée les manches et tu as commencé à faire bouger les choses une par une. Avec ta patience et ta persévérance, tu as transformé ma vie et même si je sais que tu n'approuves pas toujours mes choix, tu as toujours été, tu es toujours d'un soutien sans faille. Pour ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant."

Reprenant sa respiration, Kagami leva les yeux de sa feuille pour regarder sa femme et il vit des larmes commencer à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il n'osa pas regarder vers les invités mais le silence qui régnait laissait à penser que Momoi n'était pas la seule touchée par ses mots. La gorge nouée, il reprit sa lecture.

"Puis, petit à petit, sans m'en apercevoir, mes sentiments ont commencé à changer et la gratitude a laissé place à… Autre chose. Quelque chose pour lequel je n'avais pas de mot mais quelque chose d'agréable. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux jusque-là et pour moi, les papillons dans mon ventre à chaque fois que l'on passait du temps ensemble me rappelaient juste que j'avais faim…"

Cette anecdote eu le don d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère et tout le monde se mit à rire. Après tout, Kagami restait Kagami.

"Mais même après quelques burgers, ça ne passait pas… Maintenant je peux te le dire mais je suis allé voir Midorima pour savoir à quoi c'était dû… Et tu le connais, il a compris tout de suite mais ce _tsundere_ a préféré me laisser galérer."

Tout le monde se tourna subitement vers le jeune médecin qui, chose trop exceptionnelle pour ne pas être soulignée, laissa transparaître son amusement dans un sourire en coin.

"Heureusement, j'ai fini par avoir les réponses à mes questions et il s'avère que ce n'était pas de _junkfood_ que j'avais faim…"

L'assistance, mi-choquée, mi-amusée laissa échapper un "Ooooh". Seul Izuki jubilait, le jeu de mot allait lui faire le week-end. Reprenant un air sérieux, le jeune pompier se racla la gorge et reprit.

"Satsuki, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu es belle. Intelligente. Douce. Attentionnée. Bourrée d'humour. Surprenante. Ta dévotion à tes proches est sans limite et la présence de Kat aujourd'hui en est une preuve supplémentaire."

Cette fois, ce fut vers la jeune thérapeuthe que les regards se tournèrent.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour en mériter autant, continua Kagami plus ému que jamais, je me sens comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde... Je sais que je ne suis pas le mec le plus intelligent… Alors j'ai juste décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre et de profiter de ce que la vie m'offre.

Satsuki, je suis heureux mais surtout très fier de devenir ton mari.

Alors, devant tout le monde, nos familles et nos amis, je m'engage à tout faire pour te rendre heureuse les deux cent prochaines années… Je te promets de toujours prendre soin de toi comme tu as su le faire avec moi. Je te promets d'être là pour toi, pour partager tes joies mais également tes peines, de supporter tes excentricités sans broncher, ta cuisine…"

Ceux qui avaient entendu parler des prouesses de la jeune femme derrière les fourneaux rigolèrent tandis que ceux qui en avaient fait les frais pâliren. Aomine en tête. Kagami reprit.

"Je te promet tout simplement de t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Et beaucoup plus chaque nuit."

Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris la première fois, ce coup-ci l'allusion était claire. Tellement claire que certains restèrent coi et mirent un moment avant de comprendre que Kagami venait bien de clore son discours par une révélation des plus intimes.

Comme d'habitude, le visage de Kuroko ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, pour qui savait interpréter la malice dans son regard, on y lisait clairement son amusement. C'est lui qui avait aidé Kagami à rédiger ses voeux et qui lui avait affirmé que finir ainsi serait une belle preuve d'amour et passerait crème… Ou pas ! Kagami finit par réaliser le sens de ses paroles et se mit à rougir fortement ce qui allègea l'atmosphère.

Momoi, quant à elle, ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, cette promesse était des plus réjouissantes mais la bienséance l'empêchait de trop exprimer sa joie. Elle se contenta alors d'un léger sourire en coin signifiant à Kagami qu'elle avait bien compris le message et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à respecter ses engagements !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa belle-soeur qui s'avança pour lui porter son texte. A son tour, elle commença à lire.

"Taiga,

La première fois que j'ai recueilli des informations sur toi, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais changer nos vies.

Et je pense que personne ici ne me contredira si je dis que je ne me suis pas trompée sur ce point."

Dans un même mouvement, tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles hochèrent la tête, confirmant ainsi les propos de leur amie.

"Cependant, continua Satsuki, ce que je n'avais pas prévu… C'était que moi aussi je serai éblouie par ta lumière.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un jour j'hébergerai chez moi un homme blessé.

Je n'avais pas prévu, que je partagerai son quotidien et que petit à petit je tomberai sous son charme.

Je n'avais pas prévu que, croyant l'aider, je ne serai finalement que la spectatrice privilégiée de sa renaissance.

Je n'avais pas prévu que, croyant lui apporter du soutien, je ne ferais que profiter de la douceur de la vie à ses côtés.

Tu dis que je t'ai aidé à remonter la pente mais je n'ai fait que te montrer le chemin et c'est toi qui a fait tout le reste.

Tu dis que je suis forte et que je déplace des montagnes mais c'est ta présence qui me donne l'énergie de le faire.

Avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que tout est possible.

Je me sens aimée et en sécurité où que je sois, rien ne peut m'arriver.

Tu me comprends mieux que quiconque.

C'est toi qui devine à ma voix quand je suis triste et file me préparer des _pancakes_.

C'est toi qui met le dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent avant de partir quand le tube est presque vide.

C'est toi qui me prête ton pull quand j'ai été trop têtue pour prendre le mien.

C'est toi qui me porte jusque dans notre lit quand je m'endors en travaillant sous le _kotatsu_.

C'est toi qui me laisse le dernier carré de chocolat sur mon chevet tes soirs de garde.

Et enfin, tu me dis chaque jour que je suis belle.

Sans ces attentions, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui."

Au fil des mots, il s'était installé un silence religieux que seul le bruit des vagues venait perturber. Tout le monde attendait la suite.

"Taiga, vivre à tes côtés est pour moi un privilège. Non seulement, tu me rends heureuse comme jamais je n'aurais imaginé l'être un jour. Mais, chaque instant passé à tes côtés apporte son lot d'imprévus, déjouant mes prévisions et me rappelant à quel point il est bon de se laisser surprendre.

Je m'engage donc à mon tour à tout faire pour te rendre la pareille. Je m'engage à veiller sur toi, à prendre soin de toi quand parfois tu t'oublies, faisant passer le bien-être de tes proches avant le tien. Je m'engage à te redonner le sourire après une intervention compliquée et à ne surtout pas te cuisiner de bons petits plats…"

La blague avait beau être récurrente, personne ne s'en lassait et tout le monde rigola de bon coeur. Kagami le premier.

Satsuki, radieuse et souriante, continua donc sur le même ton.

"Je m'engage à essayer d'arriver à l'heure et à faire des efforts sur le rangement…"

 _Okay_ , le jeune pompier avait toujours pensé le mariage 'épanouissant' mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça _… Keep going baby !_

"Je m'engage à ne plus laver tes uniformes avec mes _t-shirts_ roses…"

Wahoo là c'était carrément Noël !

"... Et d'arrêter de commenter à haute voix les matchs de NBA quand nous les regardons tous les deux…"

Cette femme était définitivement parfaite ! Taiga pensa que si elle continuait ainsi, il allait finir par se mettre à saigner du nez !

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Satsuki amusée, je vais m'arrêter là, je n'ai pas l'intention de ruiner ce magnifique costume avec ton sang, tu es vraiment trop sexy dedans !"

"M-mais comment tu sais ?"

"Taiga, reprit-elle sérieusement tout en ignorant sa question, tu es un homme exceptionnel et tu mérites le meilleur. Je ne sais pas si je serai tous les jours à la hauteur mais je m'engage à tout faire pour être digne de ton amour.

Je t'aime."

C'est la gorge nouée que la jeune femme avait prononcé ces derniers mots et quand elle leva les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux de Kagami, anormalement brillants. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que des perles de larmes se forment aux coins des siens, ainsi que chez un bon nombre de leurs proches. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'émotion de retomber, Akashi en profita pour annoncer la suite.

"Satsuki et Taiga, vos familles, vos amis, nous tous ici présents sommes témoins de votre échange de vœux. S'il quelqu'un dans l'assemblée a quoi que ce soit à dire pour s'opposer à cette union, qu'il se lève et parle, ou se taise à jamais…"

Akashi avait repris son ton menaçant habituel et évidemment personne n'osa se manifester.

"Il est temps d'aborder maintenant l'étape finale de l'échange des alliances, symboles de votre union. Daiki, Tatsuya, j'espère que vous ne les avez pas oubliées..."

Trop inconscients pour prendre les menaces de l'Empereur au sérieux, souriants et décontractés Aomine et Himuro s'avancèrent livrer leurs précieux butins aux amoureux du jour.

Malgré leurs mains tremblantes, l'échange des anneaux se déroula sans encombre, sans perte inopinée et sans phalange qui coince. Satsuki avait opté pour un jonc en or blanc à l'image de son homme : simple par la forme mais d'une grande valeur. Taiga quand à lui, avait choisi pour elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus travaillé. La bague, également en or blanc, était sertie d'une multitude de diamants blancs et de saphirs roses, de différentes tailles, rappelant un champ de fleurs au printemps. Après avoir rapidement montré leurs mains à leurs invités, qui de toute façon ne pouvaient rien voir vu la distance, le couple se tourna vers le maître de cérémonie dans l'attente fébrile de l'annoncefinale.

"Mesdames, messieurs, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente, pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme,Taiga et Satsuki Kagami.

Taiga, tu peux embrasser la mariée."

Le jeune marié ne se fit évidemment pas prier pour passer à l'action et, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, offrit à l'élue de son coeur, un baiser digne des plus beaux films hollywoodiens.

Cette cérémonie, à leur image, avait touché l'assemblée et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'essuyaient discrètement les yeux. Tout le monde était ému et les quatre témoins n'étaient pas en reste. Kat s'était transformée en panda tant son mascara avait coulé. Les masques imperturbables de Kuroko et d'Himuro n'étaient pas loin de voler en éclat. Enfin, Aomine faisait tout pour maintenir son air blasé mais ses yeux brillant ne trompaient personne.

* * *

"Oh regarde, c'est trop mignon, les portes-prénoms sont en forme de ballon de basket !"

Après un rapide crochet par les sanitaires pour une retouche maquillage, supervisée par son acolyte des podiums, Kat rejoignit le reste des invités. Discutant par petits groupes, cocktails à la main, chacun cherchait sa place parmis les nombreuses tables du restaurant.

"Hummm…" se contenta de répondre, ou plutôt de grogner, Aomine.

"Quoi ? Tu vas vraiment faire la gueule toute la soirée ? Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu as une dent contre moi et même si au fond j'en ai rien à carrer… On est condamné à manger côte à côte donc ça serait cool si tu faisais au moins semblant d'être civilisé jusqu'au dessert."

"Je SUIS civilisé!" tempêta le Japonais qui n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de sa mère. Lui seul avait ce droit.

"Désolée mais mes oeufs au plat et moi on a comme un doute…" répondit Kat peu impressionnée par le ton du métis.

Le basketteur amorçait une réponse des plus méprisantes quand le sourire de l'Américaine, à la fois narquois et chaleureux, le déstabilisa. Décidément, il ne la comprenait pas… Était-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Ou, au contraire, essayait-elle d'établir le contact ?

En y repensant, ce n'était peut-être pas sa première tentative d'ailleurs. Juste avant la cérémonie, c'est elle qui avait amorcée le dialogue. Même si ses propos relevaient plus de l'agression qu'autre chose aux yeux d'Aomine, il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui avait tendu une perche. Le métis ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. D'un côté il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ami-ami avec cet imposteur mais de l'autre il se rendait bien compte que son attitude ne menait nulle part. Peut-être était-il temps de faire un effort….

Après tout, que risquait-il à essayer de la connaître un peu ?

A priori pas grand chose… Mais, ça aurait été trop mal le connaître que de croire qu'il allait baisser les armes et devenir instantanément le meilleur ami de l'homme. Ou de la femme en l'occurrence. Non, la sympathie d'Aomine Daiki se méritait. Kat allait devoir faire ses preuves.

Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par tester sa résistance à l'alcool ? Car c'est bien connu, ce n'est pas en buvant du jus de carotte qu'on passe les meilleures soirées. Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui, nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient pu jurer du contraire parmi les invités...

Tout en s'asseyant à sa place, il repéra une bouteille de vin blanc et après s'être servi, il décida de faire un pas en avant :

"Je te sers un verre ?" demanda Aomine à une Kat plus qu'étonnée par ce changement soudain de comportement.

"Merci... Mais non merci, je ne bois que de l'eau".

Au tour d'Aomine de marquer un temps d'arrêt, histoire de bien assimiler l'information.

"Ça existe ça, les gens qui boivent que de l'eau ?" demanda-t-il incrédule, après quelques secondes à la fixer en silence.

"La preuve."

"Et donc tu ne sors jamais ?"

"C'est quoi le rapport ? Bien-sûr que je sors !"

"Genre, en boîte et dans des bars ?"

"Oui, comme tout le monde. Et même plutôt souvent."

"Et me dis pas qu'en boîte tu bois que de l'eau j'te croirais pas !"

"Bah t'as qu'à pas me croire mais là non plus je ne bois pas d'alcool."

"Mais…. Pourquoi ?"

"Aomine, au lieu de raconter des conneries, sers nous plutôt à boire à Kazunari et moi, s'il te plait."

"Oui, nous le vin blanc on aime ça Aomine-kun!"

La curiosité de savoir comment quelqu'un pouvait prétendre sortir et faire la fête sans boire d'alcool l'emporta sur la remarque du _three pointer_. Aomine servit donc, sans broncher, le précieux nectar au futur médecin et à son infirmier préféré, tout juste installés face à lui. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il se tourna vers sa voisine qui, voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, finit par lui fournir une explication.

"Pour répondre à ta question, disons que je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle."

"Perdre le contrôle ? Mais c'est justement tout l'intérêt du truc ! Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer ?"

"J'ai déjà essayé…"

"Aa-ah ! Tu vois ! J'me disais aussi que c'était pas possible!" la coupa Aomine, trop content d'avoir obtenu des aveux.

"J'ai déjà essayé, reprit Kat calmement, mais ça n'a rien donné de bon donc maintenant je préfère m'abstenir."

"'tain t'es pas drôle… Au moins ton frère il sait s'amuser lui ! Il a une bonne descente !"

"Et on a vu ce que ça donne quand vous avez tous les deux trop picolés… Aïe Shin-chan, pourquoi tu me pinces ?"

"Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi de spécial quand vous avez bu ?" demanda Kat intriguée par la réaction de Midorima à la remarque du petit brun.

" s'passe rien." répondit sèchement Aomine qui fusillait à présent Takao du regard.

"Oh rien d'exceptionnel en effet, compléta Takao amusé. Juste une sorte de rapprochement viril…"

Le jeune interne faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette réponse mais heureusement, sur certains sujets, Kat était bien la soeur de Bakagami.

"Oh, il se sont juste foutus sur la gueule…" conclue-t-elle presque déçue par la banalité de cette anecdote.

"Oui, c'est l'idée… Je pense que si Momoi-san ne les avait pas séparés, ton frère en aurait foutu plein la g-"

"C'est bon, on a compris…" coupa Midorima, une main sous la table serrant de plus belle le genou de son conjoint pour le faire taire. Et, comme le message semblait être passé, il décida d'engager la conversation avec la jeune thérapeuthe, histoire de s'assurer que le sujet précédent était bel et bien clos. L'alcool et ses dérives, ça allait un moment, mais place aux discussions d'adultes maintenant.

"Et sinon, Kat, tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais commencer une année en traumatologie du sport à la rentrée… Toujours à la fac ou c'est une école spécialisée ?"

Ainsi, au grand désespoir de Takao et d'Aomine, s'engagea un échange enflammé sur les opérations de la hanche, les immobilisations de la colonne vertébrale ou encore la rééducation des membres inférieurs. Passionnant.

Les plats furent rapidement servis et la discussion continua entre médecine et banalités.

Alcool aidant, Aomine s'était un peu détendu. Et, tout comme le reste de la journée il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa voisine. Cependant, ses motivations n'était plus tout à fait les mêmes. Non, ce qu'il voyait depuis que la première assiette avait été déposée sur la table le sidérait complètement.

"Tu bois peut être pas mais putain qu'est-ce que tu manges ! C'est inhumain ! J'ai l'habitude avec ton frère mais je ne pensais pas qu'une fille pouvait bouffer autant !"

"Pardon ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?" demanda Kat complètement incrédule face à une telle muflerie.

"Non non, j'parles à ma serviette de table… "

Après quelques secondes, face à l'absence de réponse de l'Américaine, qui le fixait comme si elle allait lui planter une baguette dans un oeil, Aomine se sentit obligé d'en rajouter une couche enterrant définitivement les bonnes résolutions du début de dîner -et puis de toute façon cette fille ne buvait pas alors à quoi bon ?

"Hey, bien-sûr que c'est de toi que je parles ! T'en vois d'autres des aspirateurs à bouffe ici ?"

 _What the fuck is your problem, you fucking moron ?!_

A cet instant, Kat avait très, mais alors très très très envie de balancer son poing sur le nez du métis. Cependant, une fois encore, elle se contenta de respirer un grand coup. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était demandée si elle ne l'avait pas jugé un peu vite lors de son arrivée. Elle avait alors décidé de lui laisser une chance de se montrer sous un meilleur jour tout en le taquinant un peu. Mais là… Mais là, elle se posait réellement des questions sur la santé mentale de l'ami de son frère. C'était quoi son problème ? Les Japonais étaient pourtant connus pour leurs bonnes manières et leur extrême courtoisie. Peut-être avait-elle en face d'elle l'exception qui confirmait la règle, LE goujat national, celui qu'il fallait pour élever le niveau de tous les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve avait remis les idées de Kat en place et si elle avait décidé de laisser couler le temps du repas, il était hors de question que cela reste impuni.

Essayant de se contenir, elle reprit donc la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

"Et donc, selon toi, une fille n'a pas le droit d'aimer manger ? Il faut qu'on soit toutes maigres avec des gros nichons ? C'est ça ton idée de la femme ?"

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait 'comme si de rien n'était' mais son âme de féministe lui soufflait de lui faire fermer son clapet.

"Oi ! Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit… Et pourquoi tu t'énerves d'abord ?"

Et voilà que maintenant il jouait les innocents ! De mieux en vieux. Bientôt, ça allait être lui la victime...

"Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi je m'énerve ?"

"Laisse tomber Kat, intervint Midorima qui voyait le drame arriver, c'est un cas désespéré. Tu pourrais lui faire un dessin qu'il ne comprendrait toujours pas..."

"Oi ! De quoi j'me mêle monsieur je-sais-tout ? D'ailleurs, toi qui es médecin, ou presque, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange quelqu'un qui bouffe autant ?"

"Non, ça n'a rien d'étrange. Je suppose que, tout comme son frère, Kat a simplement un métabolisme de base très élevé, un peu comme les enfants."

"Comme les enfants ?"

"Oui, les enfants ont un métab-"

"Ouais en fait tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tap... Whoooo whoo whooo… Tu fais quoi là ?"

"Quitte à être qualifiée d'aspirateur à bouffe autant en profiter !" répondit Kat calmement, en avalant la dernière crevette d'Aomine les yeux rivés dans les siens.

"Non mais t'as vu ça où que tu pouvais faire ça ? Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières ?"

"Les bonnes manières ? Parce que tu connais ça toi ? C'est pas moi qui vient de t'insulter deux fois en vingt-quatre heures j'te signale !"

"Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais ins-"

"Kitty-chan, Aomine-kun…"

"Oh putain ! Tetsu !" sursautèrent en coeur Kat et Aomine en se retournant.

"Oh non Kuroko-kun, tu les arrêtes pile quand ça devient intéressant…"

"Désolé d'interrompre votre parade nuptiale mais c'est l'heure, vous venez ?" continua le fantôme, ignorant superbement la remarque de Takao qui se frottait à présent l'arrière du crâne. Il semblerait que son cher et tendre n'avait pas la même définition de ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'intéressant...

"Hein ?" se contenta de répondre Aomine ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion.

"Attends... Tu as bien dit 'parade nuptiale' là ?"

Kat avait quant à elle très bien compris mais son sens de l'humour semblait avoir quelque peu disparu depuis le début du repas.

"J'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…"

"A d'autres Tetsu, ton air innocent ne prend pas avec moi, tu sais que Ryry se confie beaucoup à moi, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable... Mais là je peux te dire que t'es complètement à côté de la plaque…"

"Oi! De quoi vous parlez et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça me concerne ?"

"Je dis juste que Kat et toi vous êtes en train de flir-"

"Tu voulais pas qu'on te suive quelque part ?" coupa l'Américaine qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre la fin de cette phrase.

Kuroko n'aimait pas se faire interrompre de la sorte mais il préféra passer outre pour le moment. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions pour s'amuser avec ces deux-là pendant le week-end. Et puis, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réunir l'A.C.A. afin d'élaborer un plan...

"Je répondrai à ta question plus tard, Aomine-kun. Et pour répondre à la tienne Kitty-chan, nous avons préparé un petit discours pour les mariés. Un peu moins conventionnel que ceux qu'ils nous ont fait lire cet après-midi…. Je sais que tu n'as rien prévu mais ça serait sympa en tant que témoin que tu te joignes à nous et si tu veux ajouter quelque chose à la fin nous te laisserons la parole."

Kat, méfiante, Kuroko, amusé, et Aomine, perturbé par l'échange précédent lui ayant quelque peu échappé, se dirigèrent alors vers le centre de la pièce, face aux mariés, où ils furent rejoint par Himuro armé d'un micro.

"Un. Deux. Un. Deux. Ça fonctionne… _Ladies and gentlemen_ , Taiga, Satsuki... Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre ainsi votre repas mais nous avons préparé un petit discours en l'honneur des mariés."

Le silence se fit alors, tout le monde curieux de savoir ce que les quatre témoins pouvaient bien avoir à dire. Le brun mystérieux reprit alors.

"Taiga, Satsuki…

Oh ne nous regardez pas comme si vous étiez surpris… Vous n'aviez quand même pas imaginé que vous alliez vous en tirer comme ça ? Si ? Désolé… Ou pas.

Pour être honnête, nous avions tout d'abord pensé à nous moquer un peu en ressortant les vieux dossiers mais comme vous avez eu la bonne idée de le faire vous même pendant vos voeux nous n'avons pas grand chose à ajouter."

La déception de certains invités, qui s'attendaient très certainement à des révélations croustillantes sur le passé des amoureux, se fit rapidement entendre.

"Ou alors du très très lourd…" se corrigea Himuro d'un ton qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour le couple.

"Aaaaah !", "Ouais vas y, balance !" pouvait-on entendre ci et là alors que les Kagami blêmissaient.

"Ouais nan y'a des enfants quand même…" fit semblant d'hésiter le brun mystérieux. Son sourire machiavélique ne trompait effectivement personne.

"Ooooooh" firent de nouveau les déçus, jouant le jeu.

"Vous voulez savoir à ce point ? Vous en pensez quoi les gars ? Vous avez quelques anecdotes en stock ?"

"Tu veux dire, comme là fois où Kagami-kun s'est évanoui après que Nigou lui ait léché un orteil ?" intervint Kuroko le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, provoquant une franche rigolade dans la salle.

"Ou comme quand, après un match, Satsuki est entrée dans notre vestiaire au lycée alors que nous prenions tous notre douche… Un truc urgent à me dire apparement…" ajouta Aomine qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut vers la mariée que tous les regards se tournèrent. Elle arborait une jolie teinte rouge, assortie aux cheveux de son époux derrière lequel elle tentait de se cacher.

"Ou encore comme le jour où Kagami-kun a raté son permis parce qu'il avait oublié de quel côté de la route on roule aux Etats-Unis…"

"Hey! protesta vivement le concerné. Je revenais d'un voyage au Japon ! Et puis comment tu sais ça ? Y'a qu'Aomine qui était au courant !"

"Oups !" lâcha alors le métis.

"Bon, nous pourrions continuer comme ça longtemps mais vraiment, ce serait mal nous connaître de penser que nous aimons vous torturer et nous moquer gratuitement...

Non non, en fait, si nous voulions prendre la parole ce soir, tant que nous sommes tous encore à peu près sobre, c'était simplement pour vous remercier."

Les mariés affichèrent alors un air à la fois étonné et soulagé. Même si la méfiance était encore de rigueur, connaissant que trop bien leur amis pour être totalement détendus, il pouvaient néanmoins de nouveau respirer normalement.

"Nous souhaitions vous dire merci pour tous ces instants en votre compagnie, pas seulement aujourd'hui mais depuis toutes ces années durant lesquelles l'un et l'autre, chacun à votre manière, vous avez pris soin de nous."

Himuro passa alors le micro à Kuroko qui continua sur le même registre.

"Nous voulions vous remercier d'avoir été les oreilles attentives lors de nos coups de moins bien, les compagnons idéaux de nos soirées arrosées, les complices de nos grandes épopées, l'appartement où squatter, d'ailleurs tu me feras penser à te rendre ta clé Kagami-kun…"

"De quelle clé tu parles ? Je t'ai jamais rien donné !"

"Possible, mais il faudra que je te la rende quand même…"

Et avant même que notre _dunker_ de service n'ait le temps de chercher à comprendre, Kuroko enchaîna, imperturbable.

"Donc, je profite de cette belle occasion pour vous dire merci, tous les deux, d'être des amis loyaux et sur lesquels on peut compter."

Enfin, Kuroko tendit le micro à Aomine. Plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il mit quelques secondes à se lancer.

"Ouais, heu… Désolé… C'est pas mon truc les discours… Satsuki… Taiga… Oh bordel vous êtes mariés… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… Pas que je ne sois pas heureux pour vous, hein ? Au contraire, vous êtes carrément parfaits l'un pour l'autre ! C'est juste que… j'sais pas, j'pensais pas que ça m'ferait ça…"

Le métis marqua une nouvelle pause. Sentant son trouble, personne dans la salle n'osa faire de bruit. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se jeta à l'eau.

"Satsu, déjà, je tenais à te le dire, tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! 'tain les mecs, lança-t-il à l'attention des témoins de Taiga, j'sais que les filles c'est pas votre truc mais ouvrez les yeux bordel ! Cette fille est un vrai canon et vous ne lui avez même pas dit ! Alors moi je te le dis, si j'te considérais pas comme ma soeur ton mari aurait du souci à se faire…"

Alors que Satsuki frétillait sur place à ce compliment, Kagami, un brin possessif, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme. Il savait que son ami ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi 'contre nature'… Mais quand même, il s'était senti obligé de marquer son territoire. Ah, les hommes...

"Tu le sais, continua Aomine, pour moi tu es bien plus qu'une _manager_ et même qu'une amie, tu es ma soeur, ma deuxième maman… Tu ne m'as jamais lâché et j'ai bien conscience que parfois j'abuse un peu… Et pourtant, tu es là, joyeuse, pétillante… Je ne sais même pas si je te l'ai déjà dit un jour alors c'est pour moi aussi l'occasion ou jamais : merci. Merci d'être toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, tout ce que tu fais, pour moi, pour nous tous…"

Même s'il avait conscience que ses mots risquaient de chambouler sa meilleure amie, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir pleurer ainsi. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle était sur un petit nuage, et à présent, c'était la mousson. La connaissant par coeur, il savait qu'il devait rapidement passer à la suite au risque de la voir se ruer sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

"Taiga, mon pote… Profites-en demain on r'part sur les 'Bakagami'... Mais là ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne le répéterai pas."

Le métis exprimait rarement ses sentiments. Ce dernier préférait se cacher derrière plusieurs épaisseurs de goujaterie et d'arrogance plutôt que d'être pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme. Sachant cela, Kagami, déjà un peu ébranlé par les déclarations d'amitiés précédentes, lui prêta la plus grande attention.

"En plus d'être un joueur exceptionnel… Et bordel qu'est-ce que tu manques à ce sport ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas revenir jouer ?"

"Ouais, j'suis sûr." rigola Taiga. Cette question, Aomine la lui posait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyait et le pompier lui répondait inlassablement la même chose.

"Nan mais parce que si tu changes d'avis, tu m'le dis tout de suite… Parce que bon, j'connais un gars… Qui connait un gars… Passons, tu connais la chanson et d'toute façon j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… Et j'disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui… En plus d'être l'un des rares à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi… Tu es un mec en or ! Tu es celui qui m'a redonné goût au basket, et à la vie par la même occasion. Tu as été mon point d'repère alors que ça s'passait pas super bien chez les Spurs, et si j'ai tenu une saison complète c'est parce que j'savais que je pouvais venir me ressourcer sur ton canap' et que tu m'poserais pas de questions... Avec toi, tout est toujours plus : plus _fun_ , plus intense, plus vivant, les victoires plus grisantes… Plus de _burgers_ , plus de conneries, plus de fou rires…"

Aomine marqua une pause, permettant à Kagami, visiblement bouleversé, de se reprendre un peu. Le métis l'avait pourtant habitué à ses théories fumeuses et aux déclarations fracassantes mais une fois encore, il avait réussi à le surprendre : il savait se montrer gentil et reconnaissant. Non pas qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable, mais il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve jusqu'alors.

"Pour toutes ces raisons, reprit Daiki, je n'aurais jamais espéré une meilleure personne que toi pour prendre soin d'elle… Je sais mieux que quiconque que cette fille est capable du meilleur… Comme du pire!"

Ah ! On y était ! Tout le monde se disait que c'était trop beau pour durer. La jeune mariée avait cessé instantanément de pleurer et elle avait désormais des envies de meurtre.

Malgré les regards noirs de sa soeur de coeur, le basketteur continua.

"Toi seul à l'estomac assez blindé pour supporter sa cuisine, la patience d'accepter ses lubies, l'endurance suffisante pour la suivre lors de ses virées _shopping_ ou ses réveils énergiques à grand coup de Beyonce dans les oreilles… J'te soupçonne même de danser avec elle… _I'm a single lady_... Ouais, j'te vois bien là !"

A ces propos, les joues de Kagami se tintèrent légèrement, signifiant à Aomine qu'il avait visé juste.

"Plus sérieusement mec, on dirait tu a été conçu pour elle…"

Le ton s'était radouci et son sourire provocateur avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus sincère et chaleureux.

"Alors, dit-il, j'te la confie… Elle fait la grande mais elle est fragile alors continues à en prendre soin comme tu le fais déjà… J'vous souhaite le meilleur et pour longtemps ! Soyez heureux !"

Touché par les mots du métis, tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Quand le bruit cessa, le basketteur décida d'apporter une dernière précision, histoire de rétablir l'équilibre… Après tout, il avait une image à tenir.

"Et pour c'qui est des dossiers, fit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts sur le dernier mot, j'crois que tant que tu resteras le meilleur resto gratuit d'Tokyo t'as pas de soucis à te faire, j'serai une vraie tombe !" Et d'ajouter un clin d'oeil grossier en guise de scellement de leur accord unilatéral.

Satsuki leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kagami, malgré son sourire, haussait les sourcils montrant ainsi son scepticisme. Ce n'était apparement pas demain la veille qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de leur 'parasite' qui s'invitait à manger jusqu'à six jours par semaine. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pensèrent alors de concert les jeunes mariés.

"Avant de vous laisser et que le gâteau ne soit servi, il y a une dernière personne qui voulait dire un mot… Kat, je te laisse la parole."

"Merci Tetsuya et euh… Bonsoir… Wahoo Tai, tu en as de la chance ! Non seulement tu as une femme en or mais je me rends compte à quel point vous deux comptez pour vos amis. Si tu permets je vais commencer moi aussi par remercier Satsuki.

Hey… Ça y est… On est belles-soeurs… Moi qui pensais il y a encore une semaine ne plus jamais revoir mon frère, tu as réussi l'impossible…Il faut savoir que si tu demandes à n'importe lequel de mes potes, je parles de ceux qui me connaissent le mieux, il te répondrait à coup sûr que me réveiller au milieu de la nuit est la pire idée que tu puisses avoir..."

"Je confirme… Si tu veux pas mourir laisse la dormir ! Un fois, elle m'a carrém-"

"On a compris mon coeur, tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, laisse Kitty-chan parler…"

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas raconter Ryry… Et… Euh… Désolée...Je disais donc c'est pas le bon plan d'interrompre mon sommeil… Mais pourtant, je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir fait. Cet appel, que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer de mon côté, je l'espérais depuis tellement longtemps, t'imagines même pas… Je l'espérais sans y croire et pourtant _here I am_!"

Kat s'octroya une petite pause pendant laquelle on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. De nombreuses personnes ignoraient jusqu'alors que Taiga avait une soeur et se demandaient quelle pouvait être leur histoire. Parmis la foule, un homme semblait plus ébranlé que les autres. Essayant de maintenir un air impassible, Kagami père était partagé entre la joie de voir ses enfants heureux de se retrouver, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Kat qui reprit.

" _So_... Moi aussi je te dois un merci… Merci du fond du coeur. Quand je vois Tai, son sourire, même après tant d'années, je n'ai aucun doute sur son bonheur ni sur le fait que tu y es pour beaucoup ! Je vous souhaite moi aussi le meilleur et j'espère sincèrement que, malgré la distance, nous aurons l'occasion de passer beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui-ci !"

Plus Kat parlait, plus le sourire de Satsuki s'élargissait. La jeune mariée hochait inconsciemment la tête, traduisant également son souhait de faire une place à sa belle-soeur dans sa vie.

De timides applaudissements retentirent avant que Kat ne reprenne à l'attention de son frère.

"Tai…"

Mais, alors que tout le monde attendait la suite, la thérapeuthe s'arrêta de parler pour fixer Taiga dans les yeux. D'imperceptibles mouvements de sourcils, de micros hochements de têtes, des commissures de lèvres se relevant à peine, voilà tout ce que les jumeaux laissaient voir de leur dialogue silencieux. Les secondes s'allongèrent, sans pour autant que le silence ne devienne pesant, tous se demandaient simplement s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'assister à un phénomène surnaturel.

Takao, qui avait toujour été fasciné par la gémellité, jubilait et décida de profiter de l'occasion pour vérifier sa théorie. Théorie selon laquelle les jumeaux étaient reliés et pouvaient communiquer de manière télépathique; voire même ressentir les émotions et sensations de l'autre tout en étant à des milliers de kilomètres. Ce qu'il voyait actuellement ne faisait que renforcer ses croyances. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'en boucher un coin à son conjoint qui, lui, ne croyait pas une seconde à ses élucubrations. Sa décision était prise, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, le faucon interrogerait, séparément, Taiga et Kat afin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire, à leur manière. Il lui suffirait alors de comparer les versions et Midorima n'aurait plus qu'à se rendre à l'évidence et reconnaître son génie.

Kazunari fut ramené à la réalité par les applaudissements et l'arrivée de la pièce montée. Mince ! Il avait raté la fin de l'échange… Perdu dans ses pensées, anticipant quelque peu les faveurs que lui accorderait son docteur _love_ une fois la lumière faite sur son intelligence supérieure, il avait complètement manqué les larmes et les embrassades de tout ce petit monde.

Le dessert fut ensuite servi et englouti avec plaisir. Puis, Satsuki et son père ouvrirent le bal, avant d'être rapidement rejoints sur la piste par Alex et Taiga.

Avant la fin du morceau, _A song for you_ de l'inimitable Donny Hathaway, les deux couples échangèrent leurs partenaires.

Les jeunes tourtereaux semblaient sur un petit nuage, plus amoureux et heureux que jamais. De son côté, monsieur Momoi était au bord de l'apoplexie. Le quarantenaire n'était pour ainsi dire pas très grand et avait littéralement la tête entre les seins de l'Américaine. Et, si dans d'autres circonstances il se serait réjoui d'une telle situation, sentir le poids du regard assassin de son épouse dans son dos le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent, il remercia poliment mais prestement l'ancienne joueuse de WNBA et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de madame Momoi qui affichait un air on ne peut plus contrarié. La chanson suivante démarra sans temps mort et de nombreux couples rejoignirent Taiga et Satsuki pour danser.

Kise avait fait l'honneur de cette première danse à son amoureux, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas particulièrement adepte des _dance floors_ , mais il faisait de grands signes à Kat qui regardait les danseurs avec envie, lui promettant d'être son cavalier dès que Kuroko déciderait de passer son tour. Elle adorait se déchainer en musique et le blond savait qu'il y avait peu, voire aucune chance qu'Aomine daigne la faire danser.

D'ailleurs, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du mannequin, le métis signifia à Kat qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur lui dans ce domaine. Non pas qu'elle en ait exprimé l'envie mais autant dissiper tout malentendu dès le départ.

"Il est hors de question que je te fasse danser."

Alors que la New-Yorkaise allait répliquer sur le même ton, elle fut subitement interrompue dans son élan.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire" venait de dire une voix grave dans leur dos.


	8. Lanterne rouge

**Hello folks!**

 **Si pour le dernier chapitre le temps avait semblé long... là on peut dire que c'était une éternité ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un redit de ma vie mais c'est compliqué de trouver du temps cette année... j'espère que d'ici quelques mois ça ira mieux et que je pourrais publier plus régulièrement. Alors encore une fois, merci de votre patience.**

 **Merci également Kuro-Hagi (qui me l'a confirmé depuis la dernière fois n'a pas de clône, c'est ouf!) de trouver du temps (et beaucoup de temps quand je vois l'ampleur de travail) à me consacrer pour que cette fic s'améliore de chapitre en chapitre. Merci encore une fois Futae qui effectue un travail de fond pour m'encourager à écrire quand ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait et que je n'ai plus tellement l motivation. Tes petites images régulières me rappellent que j'ai du pain sur la planche et surtout pourquoi j'aime tant cette bande de dégénérés ^^**

 **J'essaye de répondre quand vous me laissez des reviews mais si jamais j'ai oublié, ou au contraire je vous ai répondu deux fois... j'en suis désolée et vais essayer de ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux e coup-ci :p**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Et si des parents solos passent par là : vous êtes des héros.**

* * *

À ces paroles, Kat se tendit et serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui venait de parler.

Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver, elle avait simplement espéré que cela soit le plus tard possible, comme il s'y était engagé.

"Excuse moi de te déranger Kat, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… J'avais dit que j'attendrai alors, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… Mais en te voyant... Je me suis dit que… Enfin, c'était l'occasion... Mais si tu n'es pas prête..." La voix était hésitante.

Lentement, la jeune kinésithérapeuthe se retourna vers son père. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôtel, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la salle de sport afin d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotion. Epuisée et troublée, elle s'était ensuite effondrée dans son lit, délaissant son frère, Satsuki et leurs amis. Depuis, elle avait pris grand soin de tout faire pour ne pas le croiser, allant même jusqu'à éviter son regard pendant les deux cérémonies de ce grand jour. Mais, maintenant qu'il se tenait si près, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés pourtant Kat ne le trouva pas tellement différent. Malgré de légères rides aux coins des yeux et quelques mèches grises perdues au milieu de sa chevelure noire, son père était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, aussi grand, dégageant une sorte d'aura chaleureuse et protectrice.

Elle nota néanmoins une différence qui la bouleversa **.** Kagami Ishiro avait toujours aimé jouer et passer du temps avec ses jumeaux dès que son emploi du temps chargé le lui permettait. Plus que la nature de leurs jeux, le souvenir que Kat en gardait était le regard pétillant et complice de son père. Cependant, la culpabilité et les regrets avaient depuis longtemps remplacé cette lueur malicieuse et seule la tristesse transparaissait aujourd'hui.

Elle en était bouleversée mais également très contrariée par sa propre faiblesse.

Enfant, elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois leurs retrouvailles, élaborant de nombreux scénarios plus ou moins loufoques, pour réunir sa famille. Un jour, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'adolescence, lasse d'espérer et de souffrir inutilement, elle avait pris la décision de l'oublier, d'agir comme si il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui, s'obligeait à refouler ses sentiments, pensant ainsi s'immuniser et protéger son coeur. Elle s'était persuadée que si un jour elle devait croiser sa route, elle serait alors suffisamment armée pour rester indifférente. Ce moment était finalement arrivé et elle ne put que constater son échec. C'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces.

Ne sachant comment réagir, quoi répondre, elle détourna le regard un instant pour croiser celui d'Aomine qui la fixait avec attention. Curiosité malsaine ou réelle empathie, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais, tout comme son père, le basketteur semblait être dans l'expectative.

Elle repensa à leurs échanges durant le repas et réalisa que lui aussi devait se traîner quelques casseroles pour être autant à fleur de peau. Elle se demanda alors quelle image elle même pouvait bien renvoyer. Voulant se donner des airs de 'grande', de femme forte et indépendante, ne semblait-elle pas être tout simplement une fille paumée au caractère un peu trop affirmé ? Cette idée l'effraya. Elle décréta alors que non, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ce type arrogant et suffisant qui se tenait non loin d'elle. Il était temps de faire la paix avec son passé.

Comme elle mettait du temps à répondre, monsieur Kagami décida la laisser tranquille et se résigna à partir.

"Attends… C'est d'accord, allons danser."

Alors qu'il tournoyait avec sa femme, imperméable aux événements extérieurs, Taiga fut instantanément sorti de sa bulle. Il les regarda rejoindre la piste et, même s'il ne dit rien, Satsuki le sentit se tendre. Heureux de les voir se rapprocher, il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Sachant à quel point sa soeur été affectée par leur passé, il préférait ne pas se réjouir trop vite.

Comme s'il l'avait deviné, le DJ abandonna les Black Eyed Peas pour un morceau plus lent, permettant aux couples de se rapprocher... Ou aux familles déchirées de recoller les morceaux **.**

Timidement et très délicatement, monsieur Kagami passa un bras dans le dos de Kat tandis que son autre main venait attraper celle de sa fille. Par son métier, la jeune femme savait l'importance du toucher dans les soins, apportant bien être physique et émotionnel. Elle ne pu que constater que cette vérité s'étendait également aux relations familiales tant ce simple geste venait d'effacer toutes ses tensions. Elle était à présent certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant cette danse.

Au rythme du piano, les deux cavaliers profitaient de l'instant sans oser amorcer la discussion qui pourrait mettre un terme à ce moment fragile. Cependant, Kat avait besoin de réponses. Alors que son père semblait chercher ses mots, elle prit l'initiative et parla la première.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" La question n'était que pure rhétorique. Il savait très bien ce que sa fille voulait savoir.

"Pourquoi Taiga et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui ?"

"Avant de te répondre, commença le père des jumeaux peu sûr de lui, je voulais que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé. Aucun parent de devrait avoir à faire un tel choix... C'est comme si une partie de moi était morte ce jour là."

Kat ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux, attendant la suite.

"Quand votre mère m'a demandé de choisir… Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution… Je… J'ai…"

Monsieur Kagami marchait sur des oeufs et cherchait ses mots. Il lui devait la vérité mais l'idée de lui faire encore plus de mal l'effrayait.

La détresse et la douleur de son regard n'avaient pas échappé à Kat. Elle l'encouragea en resserrant sa prise sur sa main, lui signifiant qu'aussi douloureux soient ses mots, elle était prête à les entendre, qu'elle avait besoin de les entendre. Il n'était plus question de fuir.

"Quand vous étiez petits, c'était toi la plus forte. Tu étais plus grande et plus dégourdie que ton frère. Quand il y avait des embrouilles avec les autres enfants, c'est toi qui le protégeait, qui allait au front. Alors, quand elle m'a demandé de choisir, j'ai pensé que si je le laissais, elle allait le détruire. J'ai pensé que toi tu saurais lui faire face, que tu avais le caractère assez affirmé pour ne pas te laisser écraser..."

"Pourquoi tu ne nous pas pris tous les deux ?"

"Ce n'était pas possible. C'était sa condition. Soit je gardais l'un de vous deux, soit personne. Tu sais à quel point elle est redoutable dans son métier... Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis tellement désolé."

"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais écrit ou tenté de me voir ?"

"J'ai essayé. Du moins, de t'écrire… Comme je n'avais pas votre adresse j'écrivais chez tes grands-parents. Mais à chaque fois les lettres me revenaient…"

"Facile à dire !"

"Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je les ai toutes gardées. Elles sont chez moi, dans un coffre avec toutes tes affaires."

"Toutes mes affaires ?"

"Les cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire. Je pense que certains ne te seront pas très utiles maintenant mais je n'ai jamais pu les jeter..."

Kat fut sidérée par cette révélation. Après quelques secondes sans réagir, elle porta sa main à son visage. Sentant des larmes sous ses doigts, elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

"Oh chaton, _my sweet heart_... Ne pleure pas… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais réparer ce que je t'ai fait... Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerai qu'on fasse connaissance. Ma maison à Los Angeles est aussi la tienne, comme elle est celle de ton frère. Alors peut-être que tu accepterais d'y passer quelques jours avant de rentrer à New-York."

Kat ne répondit pas. Sans jamais oser l'admettre, c'était tout ce dont elle rêvait. Retrouver son père. Passer du temps avec lui. Avoir une vie… Normale !Elle s'était cachée derrière ses illusions pendant tant d'années, se mentant à elle même, croyant ainsi se protéger... Mais y avait elle vraiment cru un jour ?

Les silences de sa fille mettaient à mal Kagami Ishiro, accentuant ses doutes. Bien-sûr que sa fille ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il en demandait trop. Elle devait avoir tellement de rancoeur. Il connaissait sa femme et se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dû lui donner une vie facile.

"Désolé, c'est un peu précipité. J'imagine que tu dois me détester..."

" _No_."

"Je compr-"

" _No dad…"_ , le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Kat, la gorge nouée, fit une pause. Submergée par l'émotion, elle avait presque du mal à respirer et les mots refusaient de sortir.

" _I don't hate you_ , poursuivit elle la voix étranglée, après quelques secondes. _I really tried but I can't… And… Actually… It's quite the opposite..._ "

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure, les yeux clos, trop effrayée pour faire face à la réaction de son père devant qui elle venait de se mettre à nu comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Même Jade, sa colocataire et soeur de coeur avec qui elle partageait absolument tout, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle était soudain redevenue la petite fille de quatre ans aux genoux en sang et bermuda déchiré, qui cherchait le réconfort des bras de son père après s'être fait une grosse frayeur en tombant de vélo.

Et tout comme lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, les bras paternels vinrent la réconforter, l'enveloppant de ce cocon protecteur que seuls les parents savent offrir et qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années.

" _Love you too sweet heart_." lui chuchota-t-il en retour.

A sa voix tremblante, Kat devina qu'il pleurait aussi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans un coin sombre de l'hôtel, quatre hommes s'étaient réunis pour discuter d'un problème de la plus haute importance.

"Oh les mecs, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fabrique dans les vestiaires ?"

"On pourrait peut-être allumer la lumière, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait avoir l'idée de nous chercher ici de toute façon !"

"Oh non ! Moi j'aime bien dans le noir !"

"Si vous avez encore des idées chelous tous les deux, j'vous préviens que ça va pas le faire… La dernière fois qu'j'vous ai suivis dans vos conneries, Shin-chan a boudé pendant trois jours et j'vous raconte pas ce que j'ai dû lui faire pour qu'il me parle à nouveau !"

"Oh si Takaocchiiii raconte nous !"

"Ryota-kun ! On n'est pas là pour ça…"

"Mais mon coeur…"

"Merci de votre présence Himuro-kun et Takao-kun. Si je vous ai demandés de venir c'est parce que l'heure est grave…"

"Grave ?"

"C'est à propos de Kitty-chan et Aomine-kun."

"Et ?"

"J'ai bien analysé le comportement d'Aomine-kun et je pense qu'il a eu un coup de foudre... "

Tandis que Takao demeura coi de stupéfaction, Himuro explosa de rire.

"Un coup de foudre ? Rien que ça ? Tu es pourtant la voix de la sagesse Kuroko d'habitude mais là je penses que tu dérailles complètement…." souffla le brun mystérieux en séchant les larmes qui venaient de se former au coin de ses yeux.

"Pas du tout. Je connais Aomine-kun depuis longtemps et je commence à avoir l'habitude de son mode de fonctionnement. Je pense que Kitty-chan lui plaît beaucoup… Mais qu'il est trop bête pour s'en apercevoir. Il est dans le déni total."

"Hein ? Mon coeur…. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Himurocchi… Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure à table…. Ils ne s'entendent pas !"

"Et alors ? Ça ne vous rappelle personne ? Souvenez vous la relation entre Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun quand nous étions au lycée…"

"Maintenant que tu le dis… Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher…"

"Et de se trouver !"

"Dommage qu'ils soient hétéros, ils auraient fait un si beau couple !"

"A d'autres qu'ils sont hétéros ! Ils ont toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. C'est pas un hasard si ça a finit dans l'arrière cuisine au nouvel an…. Kise, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Himurocchi… Tu es cruel ! Kagamichi et Momoicchi forment un si joli couple !"

"Je ne dis pas le contraire et je suis certain que Taiga est très amoureux de sa femme… Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'il y a cette espèce d'attirance entre ces deux idiots… Et je pense même qu'ils en ont tout à fait conscience eux aussi."

"Himuro-kun a raison mais c'est pas le sujet. Kitty-chan plaît à Aomine-kun et je pense qu'elle est la candidate idéale pour Aomine-kun !"

"Euh... J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir Kuroko-kun…"

"Tu as très bien compris Takao-kun, je veux les mettre ensemble."

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assistance. Takao ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce fut Himuro, avec son franc parler habituel, qui tira tout le monde de sa stupeur.

"Oh bordel ! Je sais que tu aimes jouer les marieurs Kuroko mais là j'le sens pas… On a l'habitude des plans foireux avec ton mec mais toi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi l'idée ?"

Kuroko ne répondit pas et baissa le regard. Ce n'était pas tant la véhémence du brun qui l'avait touché mais plutôt le sentiment d'être incompris dans ses intentions. Etait-il vraiment le seul à se faire du soucis pour leur ami ? Il était certes plus proche du basketteur que bon nombre d'anciens joueurs de la Génération des Miracles mais même pour eux il devait être évident qu'Aomine n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. A moins que ça ne leur fusse égal...

"Je crois savoir pourquoi…" dit alors doucement Kise en passant une main dans le dos de son conjoint, effaçant par ce geste tous les doutes de ce dernier. Non il n'était pas seul à s'inquiéter.

"Et ?"

"Et quoi ?" demanda le mannequin comme surpris par la question.

"Bah éclaire nous !"

"Ah çaaaa… Ça serait long à expliquer, mais pour faire court, Tetsuyacchi veut simplement qu'Aominecchi connaisse à son tour le bonheur d'être en couple, comme nous tous."

C'était en effet un raccourci mais oui, Kise avait compris que, sous couvert de se mêler de tout, Kuroko ne souhaitait que le bonheur de leur ami.

"Mouais... Je continue de trouver ça étrange. Mais comme ça peut être fun je veux bien te suivre dans ton délire. Si jamais tu devais avoir raison, je veux pouvoir dire que j'en étais… Par contre qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Kat serait "la bonne" pour l'autre caractériel ?"

"Hummm…. Niveau tempérament pourquoi pas. Kittycchi a suffisamment de répondant pour se faire respecter… Mais y'a en effet un problème mon coeur."

"Oui ! Kise-kun a raison tu oublies LE problème principal... Jamais l'autre obsédé des gros bonnets ne voudra reconnaître qu'il peut être attiré par des p'tits seins !"

"C'est ce que je pense aussi pour être honnête. Et c'est ce qui expliquerait en partie son comportement depuis hier. Les différentes parties de son cerveau ne sont pas d'accord entre elles et il y a comme un court circuit."

"Mais oui ! Si mon Shin-chan était là il dirait qu'Aomine-kun est dans une situation de stress extrême et que son cerveau réagit en le rendant agressif."

"Gné ?"

"Oui, sous l'effet du stress, notre cerveau libère du cortisol ce qui provoque trois réactions : la fuite, le figement, ou l'agressivité. C'est une question de survie. Le fait qu'Aomine-kun se montre agressif sans raison démontre bien qu'il est en fait stressé. CQFD !"

"Vous devez passer des soirées passionnantes Midorima et toi…"

"Parce qu'avec ton géant ça vous arrive de parler d'autre chose que de basket ou de gâteaux ?"

"Tu serais surpris par l'étendu du savoir d'Atsushi ! Et ce dans plein de domaines… C'est juste qu'il a la flemme de discuter la plupart de temps."

"Gné ? Comment on peut avoir la flemme de discuter ? Comment tu arrives à le faire parler alors ?"

"Disons que je sais comment le motiver !"

"Shhh… Ryota-kun ! Himuro-kun ! On n'a pas toute la nuit."

"Oh c'est bon, Aomine est en train de mater les serveuses en picolant et Kat en train de danser avec son père, ils ne vont pas s'envoler !"

"Dire que pour une fois tu avais accepté de danser avec moi mon coeur… J'espère que ça va aller pour Kittycchi. Elle avait l'air un peu bouleversé…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryota-kun, tu pourras aller la consoler après mais là il nous faut un plan pour les rapprocher !"

"Quoi ? Ce soir ? C'est pas un peu rapide ?"

"Himurocchi a raison. Pour Kittycchi, je pense que c'est mort pour ce soir. Elle a beau être complètement maso, je la vois mal engager quoi que ce soit avec Aominecchi et encore moins céder à ses avances si jamais il décidait de faire le premier pas, tu sais comment elle est."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous, pour forcer le destin. C'est le moment de faire marcher vos neurones. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les pousser l'un vers l'autre ?"

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres quelques secondes, fouillant dans leurs souvenirs de sitcoms à l'eau de rose ou faisant tourner leur imagination à plein régime. Ils s'efforçaient sincèrement de trouver LA bonne idée qui conduirait Brenda dans les bras de Dylan.

Ce fut encore Himuro qui se lança le premier.

"Le truc classique, on les fait boire !"

"Impossible, Kittycchi ne boit pas et Aominecchi est bien trop résistant."

"On peut les enfermer quelque part, l'enfermement ça rapproche ! Y'a pas un ascenseur dans cet hôtel ?"

"Bonne idée Takao-kun ! Il y a effectivement un ascenseur dans le bâtiment principal… Mais je doute qu'Akashi-kun nous laisse provoquer un court circuit…"

"Oh dans ce cas, il y a aussi les caves, les placards à balais, les bureaux vides, la salle de pause du personnel, la morgue… Je suis sûre qu'un taré comme Akashi doit avoir une morgue dans chacun de ses hôtels !"

A l'enthousiasme de Takao ne fit écho que le silence de ses amis qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être choqués par l'étonnante perspicacité de sa suggestion ou par la diversité des lieux où les deux hommes à blouse blanche semblaient s'amuser à l'hôpital.

"Dis moi Takao-kun, à quoi vous passez votre temps Midorima-kun et toi quand vous êtes au travail ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit à soigner les gens."

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis une heure à étudier la radio du genou d'Atsushi la dernière fois !"

"En même temps il vient tous les quinze jours ! S'il avait vraiment un problème au genou on le saurait. Il ne vient que pour pouvoir faire une sieste tranquille et vider la réserve de sucettes du service de traumatologie. "

"Ah… Vous aviez compris…"

"Faut pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour comprendre. Un coup c'est au genou gauche qu'il a mal, un coup c'est au droit… Des fois ça change en cours de consultation ! D'ailleurs si vous avez besoin de plus de temps tous les deux faut m'le dire j'aimerai bien tester les réserves de la pharmacie mais c'est à l'autre bout de l'hôpital et Shin-chan dit toujours qu'on a pas le temps…"

"Mon cœur, il se passe des trucs étranges dans cet hôpital… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille y faire un tour à l'occasion ?"

"Ryota-kun… Ça dépendra de toi ! Trouves moi une idée géniale pour ce soir et je veux bien étudier la question."

"Yiiiihaa ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime toi !" s'enthousiasma le mannequin, enlaçant Kuroko et lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

"Hummm hummm…. J'croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps Kuroko..." leur rappela le brun au grain de beauté qui voulait que les choses avancent pour retrouver son doux géant au plus vite.

"Tu as raison, on s'égare là… On pourrait peut-être les droguer, les mettre dans le même lit et leurs faire croire le lendemain qu'ils sont mariés depuis deux ans ?" suggéra alors l'ancien passeur en se dégageant gentiment de l'étreinte de son conjoint.

"C'est pas un peu _too much_ ? Et puis je n'ai pas pris l'ordonnancier de Shin-chan… Ça va être coton de trouver des médocs assez puissants pour altérer leur mémoire !"

"Nan mais c'est pas con de les mettre à poil… Les mecs, j'crois qu'j'ai une idée viable… Pas le truc le plus original mais ça peut marcher…"

"On t'écoutes Himuro-kun."

* * *

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kat et son père s'étaient figés au milieu de la piste, oubliant de danser et savourant simplement de leurs retrouvailles. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux et revinrent à la réalité, ils réalisèrent que tous les observaient. Un peu gênés, ils se séparèrent pour profiter de la soirée chacun de leur côté. Ils aurait bien d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble les prochains jours.

Encore très chamboulée, la jeune kinésitérapeuthe prit le chemin de la terrasse où le calme et l'air frais l'aideraient à retrouver un peu de sérénité. Elle y fut rapidement rejointe par Kise. Pour la réconforter, le blond lui avait apporté une énorme assiette de choux au chocolat qu'il avait vaillamment arrachés des griffes de Murasakibara. Ce dernier s'était en effet autoproclamé surveillant officiel de la pièce montée, refusant de s'en éloigner et regardant d'un mauvais oeil les téméraires qui osaient venir se servir. En bons _basketball junkies_ , Taiga et Satsuki avaient souhaité que le croquembouche mesure précisément trois mètres zéro cinq. Ils auraient dû se douter qu'un tel monument ne ferait qu'alimenter les fantasmes les plus sucrés du doux géant.

"Désolé princesse, j'ai été retenu…Un truc suuuuper important ! Ne me demande pas ce que c'était je ne peux rien te dire… Mais tiens, mange ça va te faire du bien. Et approche un peu que je te refasse une beauté, on dirait que tu viens de passer dans une machine à laver !"

Elle le regarda curieusement. Habituellement, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en sortir si facilement et l'aurait cuisiné pour le faire parler. Elle était douée pour ça, Kise ne savait pas lui résister. Mais ce soir, elle décida de l'épargner, préférant le réconfort immédiat offert par la pâtisserie et les doigts de fée de son ami. Elle se contenta donc de savourer la montagne de choux tout en se laissant pomponner par Kise. Son assiette terminée et son maquillage de nouveau impeccable il l'emmena danser comme il s'y était engagé.

La musique avait retrouvé un tempo plus dynamique et Kat, tourbillonnant dans les bras de son ami, sa jovialité habituelle. Bien qu'elle n'ait absolument aucun sens du rythme, l'Américaine adorait danser. Elle s'amusait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Kise, d'ordinaire bon danseur, semblait être atteint du même syndrome que sa comparse et se laissait aller à des déhanchés douteux. Le spectacle offert par les deux mannequins valait le coup d'œil. Ils étaient ridiculement beaux et rayonnants, donnant le sourire et l'envie de se joindre à eux.

Sourire aux lèvres et verre à la main, Kuroko les regardait tout en peaufinant mentalement le plan machiavélique censé rapprocher les deux témoins de é l'air détaché de son amant, il savait que ce dernier prenait sa mission à coeur et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour 'occuper' Kat et ne pas la laisser finir la nuit dans les bras de n'importe qui.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Aomine et constata que ce dernier continuait de regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges à intervalles réguliers. Et, ça ne manquait jamais, à chaque fois que Kat se tournait dans la direction du basketteur, ce dernier feignait de regarder ailleurs.

Kuroko se dit que finalement, la probabilité que leur plan aboutisse n'était pas si nulle. Il leurs suffirait de veiller à ce que l'un et l'autre ne fassent pas n'importe quoi pendant la soirée et de provoquer la chance lorsque tout serait apaisé le lendemain. L'idée d'Himuro n'était pas si mal après tout.

De son côté, las de n'être qu'un simple observateur, Aomine décida de passer à l'action. S'il ne voulait pas dormir seul à côté d'un Wakamatsu ronflant, il avait intérêt à se trouver une minette au décolleté bien fourni et peu farouche avec laquelle passer la nuit.

La tâche s'avéra plus ardue que prévue. En effet, la majorité des femmes présentes étaient mariées à d'anciens adversaires ou à ses actuels coéquipiers. Malgré son caractère de cochon, Aomine avait des valeurs et aller fricoter avec la femme d'un autre était pour lui une limite qu'il s'interdisait de franchir. Au grand regret de certaines qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire toutes sortes de propositions dans le dos de leurs maris.

Il jeta donc son dévolu sur une petite serveuse occupée à réapprovisionner le buffet. Elle n'était pas nécessairement beaucoup plus belle que ses collègues - étrangement Akashi avait toujours eu très bon goût en matière de femme, son personnel féminin semblait avoir été recruté dans une agence de mannequins - mais son chemisier tendu à l'extrême et son tablier de soubrette faisaient beaucoup d'effet au basketteur. Avec un peu de chance, elle accepterait de garder son uniforme pendant leur chevauchée sauvage.

Tandis qu'elle chargeait les assiettes usagées sur son plateau, il s'approcha doucement de la demoiselle. Ne l'ayant ni vu ni entendu arriver, elle sursauta lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle et fit tomber tout son chargement dans un immense fracas. Honteuse et effrayée à l'idée de se faire renvoyer, elle se dépêcha de tout nettoyer. Ignorant les excuses et le sourire désolé du joueur, elle disparut rapidement.

De mémoire d'Aomine, jamais il ne s'était pris un si gros vent. Il en venait même à se demander si toute cette histoire de mariage n'était pas un énorme coup monté pour se moquer de lui. Car oui, dépenser plus de six millions de yens pour lui faire une blague était tout à fait dans les moyens de ses amis…

Pour oublier cet échec cuisant, il décida d'aller offrir une coupe de champagne à la première femme de sa vie : sa mère. Au moins elle serait contente de passer du temps avec son fils adoré !

Alors qu'il s'avançait deux coupes à la main, il s'arrêta net, dépité. Il ne put que regarder Wakamatsu tendre un verre à sa supérieure, qui l'accepta tout sourire. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Aomine ne se laissa cependant pas démonter, il avala l'une de ses coupes d'une seule traite (il ne faudrait pas que sa mère pense qu'il lui arrive d'être un fils attentionné) et rejoignit les représentants des forces de l'ordre comme si de rien n'était.

"Désolé si j'vous ai fait attendre Inspect-"

"Wakamatsu !, le coupa vivement Madame Aomine. On n'est pas au travail, appelles-moi par mon nom !"

"D'accord Aomine-san... J'vais essayer."

"Et sinon,tu es sûr de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de rester discuter boulot avec ta chef ? Je t'ai vu regarder cette fille un peu plus tôt… Aaaah mais siiii ! Tu veux des conseils pour draguer... Faut pas avoir peur de demander !... Coucou mon chéri, tu passes une bonne soirée ? Viens par là j'allais justement donner un cours de séduction à Wakamatsu ! Tu en as besoin toi aussi !"

"Maman ! Tu sais c'que j'en pense de tes conseils moyenâgeux !"

"Inspec- Aomine-san... Sauf votre respect, pour une fois je suis assez d'accord avec votre fils... Salut Aomine !"

"Salut." répondit froidement le plus jeune.

"Au fait t'as vu ? On partage la même chambre. C'est un message tu ne crois pas ?"

"Un message de quoi ?"

"Eh bien... De Satsuki pour qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. C'est quand même un peu dommage ces vieilles rancoeurs."

"Et depuis quand je dois faire ce que décide Satsuki ?" demanda sèchement Aomine.

"Daiki !"

La mère de famille jeta un regard si noir à son fils que ce dernier ne put que battre en retraite.

"Okay… Pour toi maman je veux bien faire un effort…" se résigna Aomine qui, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrai jamais, avait lui-même été un peu surpris par sa propre agressivité.

"Cool."

"... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est pote toi et moi ! C'est clair ?" se dépêcha de compléter le basketteur.

"Oh mon fils ! Un pas en avant, douze en arrière ! Enfin, si on peut tous passer une bonne soirée c'est déjà ça. Et sinon, vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas un p'tit cours express sur l'art de la séduction ?"

"Oui ! Sûr et certain ! " dirent les deux plus jeunes en coeur, provoquant l'hilarité de la joyeuse quadragénaire et prouvant par là même pouvoir s'entendre sur certains sujets !

La discussion continua et dévia rapidement sur la passion commune des deux anciens de Too. Petit à petit le métis se détendit. Wakamatsu suivait de près la carrière de son ancien coéquipier et les superlatifs utilisés pour en parler ne pouvait que mettre du baume au coeur du scorer. Aomine aimait les compliments et finalement peu lui importait qu'ils viennent de quelqu'un qu'il avait détesté tant d'années.

Du côté des danseurs, une petite pause s'avérait nécessaire. Kat et Kise rejoignirent alors Kuroko qui siégeait près du bar où un serveur, champion du Japon de _flair bartending_ , était à la disposition des invités afin de réaliser leurs cocktails préférés. Le jeune homme au cheveux cyan en était à son cinquième verre. Minimum.

"Ça va mon coeur ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir danser un peu ?"

"Ça va parfaitement ! J'aime bien vous regarder et puis ces milkshakes sont vraiment délicieux."

"Milkshake ? Tu me fais goûter ?"

Kise se pencha alors vers la paille tendue de son amant et aspira une gorgée de liquide blanc. Lorsque ce dernier atteignit son palais, le mannequin écarquilla les yeux.

"Tetsuyacchi ! Ce n'est pas un milkshake ! C'est un White Russian à la vanille ! Oh mon dieu mon coeur lève le pied ou tu vas être malade…"

"Mais nooon, tout va bien !"

Et, pour prouver qu'effectivement il était au mieux de sa forme, Kuroko d'habitude si réservé, déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son homme.

Peu habitué aux démonstrations publiques de la part de son conjoint, Kise resta interloqué quelques instants, sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, inquiet de savoir Kuroko, qui ne tenait absolument pas la boisson, à la merci des ravages de l'alcool, il décida d'aller chercher de quoi limiter les dégâts. Il disparu sans laisser le temps à son homme de protester.

"Testu… T'as vraiment de la chance, Ryry est un mec en or !" remarqua Kat, laissant échapper un soupir tout en regardant s'éloigner son ami les yeux brillants.

"Je sais. Mais il est à moi alors bas les pattes."

"Oh _come on_! C'est pas comme si tu risquais quoi que ce soit. Je trouve juste que vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux… Et que des fois j'me dis que ça pourrait être pas mal d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi comme ça."

L'heure était visiblement aux confidences. Kuroko, dont le cerveau commençait à tourner au ralenti, pensa alors que le moment était bien choisi pour entreprendre Kat au sujet du basketteur.Même si leur plan ne devait réellement se mettre en place que le lendemain, il se dit qu'il pouvait en profiter pour commencer à placer ses pions.

Cependant, connaissant le caractère affirmé de la jeune femme et vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux témoins depuis leur rencontre, il allait devoir la jouer fine s'il ne voulait pas la braquer.

"Tu sais, si tu cherches quelqu'un…"

"Nan nan, j'te vois venir… Ne va pas tirer des plans sur la comète, je ne cherches personne."

Mince. Ça commençait mal. Mais c'était mal connaître Kuroko que de penser qu'il allait jeter l'éponge si facilement. S'il n'avait retenu qu'une chose de ses années passées sur un terrain de basket aux côtés de Kagami c'était bien le fait de ne jamais abandonner et de se battre jusqu'à la victoire. Alors il insista.

"D'accord, tu ne cherches personne… Mais disons que si jamais tu tombes par hasard sur un homme nu…"

"Un homme nu ?" Kat commença à le regarder avec méfiance. La question était tordue, même pour Kuroko.

"Oui, un homme nu... Et disons que toi aussi par le plus grand des hasards tu es nue… Et que vous vous retrouvez enfermés quelque part… Disons, par exemple, un sauna ou un hammam..."

"Tetsu… C'est quoi ce plan bizarre ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oui j'te dis ! Ça va très bien ! Et il n'y a rien de bizarre. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ferais si tu te retrouvais nue enfermée avec un homme dans un spa ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ooooooh ! Tetsu ! Ne me dis pas que…" Cette fois l'inquiétude était clairement visible dans le regard de la rousse.

"Que quoi ?" demanda à son tour Kuroko, surpris par l'expression soucieuse de son amie.

"Tu as trompé Kise... Avec un homme rencontré dans un spa ?" chuchota-t-elle alors, effrayée par sa propre question.

"Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Kuroko était choqué qu'elle puisse s'imaginer une telle chose.

"Bah t'as vu les questions que tu me poses ? Désolée de m'inquiéter mais c'est comme quand on pose une question en disant que c'est pour un ami genre 'j'ai un pote qui se demande si c'est normal de saigner du cul après une double pénétration anale', tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?"

"Tes amis sont bizarres Kitty-chan, ils se posent de drôles de questions. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien avec Ryota-kun. Et pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas normal, ton 'ami' devrait consulter un médecin. Maintenant réponds juste à la mienne s'il te plait."

Kat, sans se défaire de son air suspicieux, décida d'entrer dans son jeu malgré l'absurdité de leur conversation.

"Disons que ça dépend du mec… Mais s'il correspond à certains critères, je pense que je tenterai certainement un rapprochement."

Kuroko esquissa un sourire un coin et décida de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin.

"Si je te dis grand, cheveux sombres, peau mate, un corps à se damner, le regard ténébreux, un sourire ravageur… Est-ce que ça répond à tes critères ?"

A la description très précise de l'inconnu en tenue d'Adam, le regard de l'Américaine se durcit.

"Tetsu…"

A cet instant, Kuroko se sentit un peu fébrile. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Kat avait-elle compris ? Aurait-il posé la question de trop ? Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que c'était impossible : on parlait de la soeur de Bakagami après tout ! Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

"Kitty-chan ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de maintenir son air innocent.

Ce qui était normalement quelque chose de naturel, lui demandait à cet instant de gros efforts. Cela n'échappa évidemment pas à Kat qui explosa de rire.

"Tetsu ! Tu sais pourtant que je préfère les blonds !" lui rappela-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire.

Le soulagement fut immédiat, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Néanmoins, Kuroko se demandait maintenant s'il était envisageable de décolorer Aomine pendant la nuit. Il devrait en parler avec ses acolytes mais c'était réalisable...

"D'ailleurs, le coupa Kat dans sa réflexion, puisque tu as l'air de vouloir me caser pour la nuit… Parce que bon, j'suis pas totalement stupide, c'est ça ton projet, hein ?"

Kuroko cherchait ses mots mais fut devancé par Kat qui n'attendit pas la réponse pour poursuivre.

"Nan mais peu importe … Dis moi juste si le beau blond là bas, ouais, le mec avec qui Aomine discute. Tu sais s'il est libre et surtout si j'ai ce qu'il faut entre les jambes ? Parce que bon, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent juste parce que je n'ai pas l'équipement requis..."

Alerte ! C'était très mauvais ça ! Il fallait absolument trouver quelque chose pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Si elle passait la nuit avec Wakamatsu, vu le passif entre les deux hommes ( _d'ailleurs, depuis quand arrivaient-ils à discuter sans se hurler dessus ces deux là ?_ ), jamais Aomine ne voudrait la toucher. Ce n'était déjà pas gagné pour lui faire admettre qu'il pouvait être attiré par quelqu'un au physique athlétique - autre que Kagami - mais si en plus il apprenait que Kat avait batifolé dans les fourrés avec l'ennemi…

Voyant la catastrophe arriver, Kuroko tenta de gagner du temps priant intérieurement pour qu'une météorite s'écrase sur l'ancien capitaine de Too.

"Mais… J'croyais que tu ne cherchais personne."

"Bah j'ai changé d'avis…"

Kuroko repensa alors à ses parents. Quelques années plus tôt, après que sa mère ait refusé de repeindre le salon en vert comme son père le suggérait, ce dernier lui avait expliqué l'inutilité de se disputer avec une femme si elle refusait quelque chose. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis. Effectivement, quelques semaines plus tard, les deux hommes avaient trouvé la mère de famille en train de passer le rouleau en chantant et constellée de gouttelettes de peinture vert olive. Chez Kat, le processus avait simplement été un poil plus rapide. Cela était de bonne augure pour leur plan du lendemain ! Cependant, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit qu'il était préférable d'assurer leurs arrières pour ce soir et de contrecarrer les projets nocturnes de son amie. Connaissant les goûts un peu particuliers de l'Américaine, Kuroko décida de miser tous ses pions sur la carte de l'intox.

"Wakamatsu-kun ? C'est le copain d'Imayoshi-kun, un homme très doux et romantique…"

"Ah… Dommage..." laissa-t-elle échapper, forcément un peu déçue.

Kise, à peine revenu, manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce dernier échange. Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord pour que Kat et Aomine passent la nuit sagement chacun dans leurs chambres en attendant le lendemain. Takao et Himuro étaient en charge de faire peur aux proies de la panthère et d'assurer son ravitaillement en alcool afin qu'il ne soit même plus capable de défaire seul sa boucle de ceinture, tandis que Kuroko et lui devaient assurer une surveillance étroite de l'Américaine… Il ne s'était absenté que cinq minutes, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation et remettre Kat dans le droit chemin, le personnel de l'hôtel annonça un lâcher de lanternes et invitait les convives à se rendre dans le jardin.

Toute excitée à cette idée, Kat s'élança sans attendre ses deux amis. Elle était un peu déçue de savoir le beau blond gay et casé. Vue sa carrure il aurait fait un partenaire de jeu idéal… Dommage.

D'humeur légère, elle regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une lanterne et d'une potentielle nouvelle cible pour accompagner sa nuit. Maintenant que Kuroko lui avait mis l'idée dans la tête, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la passer toute seule.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'employé de l'hôtel lui tendre une lanterne et encore moins Wakamatsu s'avancer vers elle un sourire crispé sur le visage.

"Salut. Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je suis Wakamatsu Kôsuke, enchanté." Il avait essayé d'être décontracté mais était finalement resté très formel.

"Salut Wakamatsu Kôsuke. Je suis Kat, la soeur de Taiga." répondit tout aussi formellement la jeune femme surprise par l'initiative de Wakamatsu. La vie de mannequin lui avait appris à repérer les dragueurs et il paraissait clair à ses yeux que le jeune homme ne l'abordait pas dans le seul but de discuter poliment. Suite aux révélations de Kuroko, elle ne comprenait donc pas très bien pourquoi il l'interpellait ainsi.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, Kat lui demanda en souriant : "Et donc, Wakamatsu Kôsuke… Que me vaut le plaisir ?"

Dire que le jeune homme était déstabilisé était un euphémisme. Espérant trouver des informations utiles afin de lancer la conversation, il avait eut la bonne mauvaise idée de faire quelques recherches sur son portable avant de l'aborder. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, il avait vite atterri sur le site de son agence de mannequin et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de consulter son _book_. Déjà très sensible à la robe minimaliste que portait Kat ce soir, le pauvre Wakamatsu avait frôlé la rupture d'anévrisme devant ses photos en lingerie fine ou en tenue de yoga ultra moulante. Et, si dans un premier temps les images lui avaient donné le courage de se lancer, maintenant qu'il était face à elle, elles lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et lui brouillent l'esprit.

"Heu… Désolé… C'est que…. Enfin...Il n'y a pas assez de lanternes pour tout le monde… Et heu… J'me demandais… Ça te dit qu'on en envoie une à deux ?" arriva-t-il à bredouiller.

Wakamatsu, dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, se trouvait des plus pathétiques. Autant il faisait montre d'un enthousiasme débordant (et bruyant) dans de nombreux domaines, autant il se révélait plutôt discret dans celui de la séduction. A cet instant, il avait envie de disparaître.

"Et ton copain ? Ça ne le dérange pas ? Il ne risque pas de mal le prendre ?"

"Mon quoi ?!"

"Ton petit ami. Ima-euh… Désolée c'est très impoli, mais je n'ai pas retenu son nom."

En une fraction de seconde, l'humeur de Wakamatsu changea du tout au tout. La gêne laissa place à la colère et le rose de ses joues à un un rouge beaucoup plus marqué.

"Nan mais qui t'a raconté ça ? J'suis pas… Enfin j'ai rien contre eux mais c'est pas mon truc… Oh bordel mais ça sort d'où ? C'est Aomine qui t'a dit ça ?"

L'officier, dont le bégaiement avait maintenant disparu, faisait de son mieux pour se contenir et ne pas se ruer tout de suite sur le fils de sa supérieure. Dire que ce dernier avait prétendu un peu plus tôt vouloir faire des efforts et enterrer la hache de guerre… la bonne blague !

Mais pour une fois, Aomine n'y était pour rien.

Kat fut surprise de cette réaction. Surprise et contrariée en réalisant que Kuroko s'était joué d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Le connaissant, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête mais si cette idée impliquait de l'empêcher de s'amuser avec qui elle voulait, elle allait lui montrer qui aurait le dernier mot ! Sa décision était prise, elle avait (re)trouvé sa proie, ne lui restait plus qu'à la ramener dans sa tanière. Et vu comment le jeune homme la regardait, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

"Aomine ? Nan, du tout, j'ai du mal comprendre… A part Ryry et Tetsu c'est la première fois que je rencontre les amis de mon frère. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les noms" esquiva Kat qui ne voulait pas mettre le joueur fantôme dans l'embarras vis à vis de Wakamatsu. Elle aurait tout le loisir de régler ses comptes avec lui le lendemain.

"Ryry ?"

"Oh pardon. Kise et Kuroko."

"Non sérieux ? Tu les connaissais avant ?"

"Oui ! J'ai rencontré Kise lors d'un _shooting_ … Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était pote avec mon frère ? C'est incroyable hein ?"

"Carrément… Le monde est si petit !"

"C'est clair ! Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu pensais que c'était Aomine qui m'avait dit que tu es en couple avec…"

"Imayoshi ?"

"Oui. Lui."

"Arf, disons qu'Aomine et moi avons eu quelques différends par le passé…"

"Tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Nan c'est pas ça… Enfin, quand on jouait ensemble au lycée si j'avais pu lui exploser les dents crois moi je l'aurais fait avec plaisir ! Mais ça aurait été se tirer une balle dans le pied, des joueurs comme lui, et comme ton frère d'ailleurs, ça ne court pas les rues ! Il est hors norme, un putain de génie ! C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté aux States, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu faire une belle carrière."

"A ce point ? A t'entendre on dirait plutôt que tu l'admires..."

"Ouais, nan, faut pas exagérer non plus ! sourit Wakamatsu. C'est un joueur exceptionnel mais c'est aussi un con exceptionnel par moment ! C'est juste que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. J'ai arrêté de m'énerver pour rien. C'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi qu'ce soit pour son cas… Mais, pourquoi on parle de lui ? J'ai raté un épisode? Y'a un truc entre vous ?"

"Oula ! Certainement pas !" se défendit Kat. "Tu as raison, assez parlé de lui ! Faisons plutôt décoller cette lanterne. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait faire un voeu…"

"Ouais, c'est le principe."

Maintenant qu'il semblait un peu plus détendu, elle allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle afficha donc son sourire le plus aguicheur avant de continuer d'une voix suave.

"Et vu qu'on en envoie une pour deux, je suppose qu'on doit faire le même voeux si on veut qu'il se réalise."

Wakamatsu, surpris, se figea quelques secondes.

"Euh… Oui, bonne idée." arriva-t-il à formuler, quand soudain on entendit Aomine se plaindre de s'être brûlé.

"Tssss celui-là… J'te propose de faire un voeux pour qu'il lui arrive un truc et qu'il nous foute la paix pour le reste de la nuit…"

Kat rigola gentiment, amusée par son innocence. Elle espérait cependant qu'il le serait moins quand ils se retrouveront seuls. Il risquait, sinon, d'avoir le choc de sa vie.

"Hummm… C'est tentant, mais j'avais pensé à quelque chose d'un peu plus... Personnel ?" proposa t-elle alors en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Wakamatsu commençait à avoir chaud, ses mains étaient moites et sa déglutition difficile. Que suggérait-elle ? Se faisait-il des films ou avait-il bien compris ? Bien sûr, il l'avait abordée dans l'idée de la séduire cependant il s'était attendu à rencontrer un peu de résistance. Avec un physique comme le sien, Kat devait souvent se faire draguer. Il il s'était imaginé devoir ramer pour atteindre son but… Du moins, s'il l'atteignait ! Là, c'était limite trop facile. Etait-on en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

Kat, très amusée par ses réactions, sentit néanmoins ses réticences et décida de ralentir le rythme. La tigresse devait prendre garde à ne pas effrayer la gazelle quand elle était si près de la dévorer.

Assistant de loin à la scène, les quatre comploteurs étaient dans l'expectative, ne sachant comment intervenir. Kuroko paraissait particulièrement touché. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la situation actuelle et n'osait plus interférer de peur de l'agraver. Il jeta un regard triste dans la direction d'Aomine persuadé d'avoir ruiné sa seule et unique chance de trouver chaussure à son pied.

Encore une fois, bien qu'un peu remonté par la maladresse de son conjoint (décidément boire trop ne lui allait pas du tout) Kise sentit son désarroi et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Il tenta de le rassurer comme il pu. Ils finiraient bien par lui trouver la perle rare, celle qui saurait voir que derrière son air méprisant et ses mauvaises manières se cachait un coeur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Encore fallait-il percer sa carapace et que le métis lui-même arrête de se mentir.

Tandis qu'Aomine se débattait avec sa lanterne, ses protestations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Kiyoshi, tout sourire et visiblement une idée derrière la tête. Ce dernier méritait plus que jamais sa réputation de coeur d'acier : ce n'était pas la dizaine de râteaux pris au cours des derniers mois qui avaient altéré sa motivation. Au contraire. Son regard déterminé semblait dire : ces fesses je les veux et je les aurai ! Et, étrangement, Aomine ne s'enfuit pas à toutes jambes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Peut-être était-ce dû à son état d'ébriété avancé mais le fait est qu'il se détendit instantanément et accepta volontier l'aide de l'ancien pivot de Seirin.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par la tournure des événements, et même si rien ne présageait encore que Kiyoshi arriverait à ses fins, les quatre hommes s'adressèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Pourquoi ne pas pousser leur ami dans les bras de Kiyoshi pour la nuit ? Il leur suffirait de faire en sorte que le basketteur ne se rende compte de rien pour Kat et Wakamatsu et ils avaient gagné : soit le basketteur appréciait l'expérience et de nouveaux horizons s'ouvraient à lui, soit il se réveillait avec la gueule de bois, le dos endolori et son son ego en miettes. Autrement dit : la fin du monde. Et dans ce dernier cas, le convaincre d'aller se consoler dans les bras de Kat (aussi mammairement décevante soit-elle) devrait s'avérer plus facile ! Un sourire démoniaque apparut alors sur leurs visages. Cette alternative ne venait absolument pas contrecarrer leur plan du lendemain, au contraire, une solution supplémentaire s'offrait à eux.

"Mesdames et messieurs, à mon signal vous allez pouvoir lâcher vos lanternes." intervint un membre du personnel de l'hôtel.

"Faut qu'on se décide, reprit Kat, j'veux dire, pour le voeux !"

"A toi l'honneur" répondit alors poliment Wakamatsu qui refusait toujours de croire en sa chance.

"Ecoute, commença la jeune femme en rapprochant jusqu'à poser sa main libre son bras musclé, tu es un grand garçon, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins..."

Buvant la moindre de ses paroles, Wakamatsu ne sentit pas immédiatement les doigts de Kat sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était en train de le toucher son coeur rata un battement. Comme pour beaucoup de Japonais, la proximité physique était quelque chose que le beau blond gardait pour son cercle familial et quelques amis très proches. Alors être touché, non caressé même ( _oulaoualoula… Pourquoi bougeait-elle sa main comme ça ?_ ), par une quasi inconnue et en public de surcroît avait de quoi sérieusement le perturber.

"Je disais donc, reprit l'Américaine en se mordillant la lèvre, mon souhait pour ce soir serait de pass-"

"Alors Sergent… On se fait draguer ?" les interrompit madame Aomine, hilare d'avoir réussi à faire sursauter son jeune collègue.

En entendant la voix de sa supérieure, Wakamatsu sentit son estomac se nouer. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai… Volontairement ou non, la dynamique quadragénaire était sur le point de tout saboter et ce constat l'affolait complètement..

"Détends-toi Wakamatsu… Je ne suis pas venu t'embêter, je passais juste par là, je cherche monsieur Kagami ! Amusez-vous bien les jeunes et surtout protégez-vous !" lança-t-elle en s'éloignant après avoir capté la panique dans le regard de son poulain.

Toujours un peu fébrile, Wakamatsu se retourna vers l'Américaine dès sa chef eut disparu. Il s'apprêtait à excuser son comportement en bégayant mais la jeune femme l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcé une syllabe.

"Sergent ? Tu es flic ?"

"Ouais... ça te pose un problème ?" répondit Wakamatsu sur la défensive.

Les seuls à lui poser cette question habituellement étaient les dealers qu'il appréhendait dans les rues de Kabukicho habillé en civil et ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse manie de partir en courant sans attendre sa réponse.

Mais, au lieu d'une course poursuite à en perdre haleine, c'est un immense sourire que Kat offrit au jeune homme.

"Oh mais pas du tout ! Au contraire…"

Etrangement, cette réponse ne tranquilisa pas le policier. Le sourire de Kat à cet instant lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui de son ancien capitaine à lunettes, un peu trop sadique à son goût. Elle ajouta plus doucement, presque en chuchotant :

"Et donc tu as des menottes ?"

"Euh oui… Pour-"

"Tu les as apportées ?" le coupa-t-elle, de plus en plus impatiente.

"Euh non… Quel genre de flic apporte ses menottes à un mariage ?"

"Un flic qui aurait envie de... S'amuser !" répondit la rousse d'un ton suggestif, laissant clairement entendre de quel genre de jeux elle voulait parler.

Les neurones de Wakamatsu mirent quelques secondes à se connecter mais une fois que l'information fut correctement assimilée, il resta hébété incapable de formuler une réponse intelligible. Non il n'hallucinait pas, c'était bel et bien son jour de chance.

"Hey, c'est pas grave, on trouvera autre chose… D'ailleurs ça va être le bon moment ! Dès que les lanternes s'envolent, on file. Tout le monde sera focalisé sur le ciel et personne ne nous remarquera..."

A peine Kat eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un coup de sifflet retentit et des dizaines de lanternes commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel étoilé. Kat attrapa la main de Wakamatsu toujours muet et l'entraîna rapidement vers l'hôtel.

"On va dans ta chambre. C'est quoi le numéro ?"

Aucune réponse. Wakamatsu n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la parole et se contentait de suivre la jeune femme, hypnotisé par les ondulations de ses hanches à chacun de ses pas.

"Ou si tu préfères on peut trouver un bureau vide si tu ne veux pas qu'on défasse ton lit… Regardes, il y a celui d'Akashi, j'y suis allée hier…"

En prononçant ces paroles, Kat poussa doucement la porte du grand bureau et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à entrer dans une pièce noire et vide, elle s'aperçut que c'était loin d'être les cas.

Au milieu de la pièce, à peine éclairée par une petite lampe posée sur le bureau, se trouvait Akashi, nu, les yeux clos, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir et savourant de tout son être la fellation prodiguée par son assistant personnel. Ce dernier, totalement dévêtu également, faisait preuve d'une dextérité certaine. Alors que sa bouche était affairée à lui procurer milles plaisirs, l'une de ses mains caressait amoureusement le corps pâle de l'empereur tout en se préparant pour la suite des événements. Un tube de lubrifiant était posé au sol.

Kat s'arrêta net et les contempla une seconde. Cependant, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux dont elle n'aurait pas été contre de voir la fin, elle se rappela qu'elle avait mieux à faire et fit demi-tour discrètement..

Ayant enfin repris ses esprits, Wakamatsu lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il était à présent curieux de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette pièce et inquiet qu'elle ait pu changer d'avis.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?" demanda-t-il en essayant de camoufler son inquiétude.

Pour seule réponse, Kat le plaqua sans préavis contre le mur et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. Très rapidement sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa consoeur. Elle écrasa ses hanches contre celles de sa victime provoquant une réaction intéressante dans son pantalon.

Elle se recula et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui du jeune homme.

"Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, c'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ?"

Wakamatsu se concentra de toutes ses forces pour rester opérationnel et formuler sa réponse.

"308."

"Très bien sergent… Conduisez moi à la chambre 308 dans ce cas…"

Sans se demander pourquoi elle se mettait subitement à le vouvoyer, l'officier s'exécuta et la conduisit à destination. Alors que Wakamatsu s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa chambre avec sa carte magnétique, Kat lui arracha des mains et planta son regard carmin dans ses yeux surpris.

"Ecoute, je ne savais pas que t'étais flic quand je t'ai choisi mais maintenant que je le sais je ne vais pas me retenir… Tu as dû suivre des cours d'autodéfense ou tu dois pratiquer un sport de combat pour ton taf, nan ?"

"Humm... Ouais mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

"Pour faire court, disons que j'aime bien quand ça fait mal…"

Face au regard ahuri du jeune homme, elle se sentit obligée d'apporter quelques précisions. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se ravise maintenant.

"Nan mais pas trop non plus, hein ?"

Ceci n'était qu'un demi mensonge mais Wakamatsu n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Du moins, pas tout de suite. L'essentiel était d'obtenir son consentement et de s'assurer qu'il joue le jeu.

"Donc, reprit-elle d'une voix plus suave que précédemment et en s'approchant de lui, si tu es d'accord, on va jouer un peu… Imaginons que je suis une dangereuse criminelle et que j'ai besoin d'être maîtrisée par un flic sexy… Et musclé…"

Tout en prononçant ces paroles elle promena ses doigts fins sur les bras puissants du jeune officier, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Voyant que l'idée ne le rebutait pas complètement, elle descendit doucement sa main jusqu'à sa boucle de ceinture, détaillant en chemin chaque muscle de son torse à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise.

"Maîtrisée ?" demanda alors le blond la bouche sèche.

"Hum, hum… Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-elle doucement sans le lâcher des yeux, je vais me défendre… Il va falloir… Me contenir. Si tu fais ça bien, je te promets un pied d'enfer…. Sinon, tu finiras juste avec quelques bleus… tu en penses quoi ?"

Wakamatsu n'avait jamais été chauffé comme ça. Même pendant ses rondes dans le quartier de Kabukicho, il n'avait jamais été 'sollicité' de la sorte par les filles de petites vertues qui s'y trouvaient à tous les coins de rues... Il était déboussolé. Il avait pourtant beaucoup observé la jeune femme pendant la cérémonie avant d'oser l'aborder, et non seulement elle était sublime mais elle avait tout ce qu'il aimait chez une fille : un air doux et… Normal ! Déjà, quand ils avaient commencé à discuter une petite alarme s'était allumé dans un coin de sa tête, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était 'à ce point'. C'était quoi ce changement de personnalité ? A cet instant précis, il ne savait plus trop s'il devait fuir ou foncer.

Kat semblait lire dans ses pensées et comprendre son hésitation. Elle descendit alors sous la ceinture et vint flatter son érection à travers ses vêtements. Comme escompté, ce geste fit voler les dernières barrières du beau flic en éclat. La fuite n'était plus d'actualité.

" _Okay okay_ j'ai compris, arriva-t-il à articuler. J'ai jamais fait ça mais je peux m'adapter… Dis-moi juste comment je saurais si ça va trop loin ?"

"T'inquiètes pas, tu sauras…" lui chuchota Kat, ravie, avant de venir l'embrasser. Un baiser torride. Elle le conclut en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tandis qu'elle se reculait pour ouvrir la chambre. La serrure déverrouillée, elle le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement et claqua la porte derrière eux.


	9. Confrontations

Hello les gens !

Merci pour votre patience... je n'ose calculer combien de mois se sont écoulés depuis mon dernier chapitre... Cette année a été compliquée pour moi sur le plan personnel et je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je l'aurait souhaité. Mais, ça devrait s'arranger dans les semaines à venir et normalement cette histoire devrait avancer un peu plus vite... Enfin, j'espère XD

Sinon, merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui laissent des reviews et bonne lecture à tous.

:)

* * *

Afin de profiter au mieux du spectacle, l'éclairage de l'hôtel avaient été éteint. Un piano, disposé dans le jardin pour l'occasion, accompagnait la lente ascension des lanternes dans le ciel. Plus personne n'osait parler, chacun admirait en musique son lampion rejoindre les étoiles tout en espérant que son voeu se réalise.

Si certains souhaitaient faire fortune ou rencontrer le véritable amour, d'autres avaient des préoccupations beaucoup plus triviales.

 _Faites que Mai-chan débarque avec deux ou trois copines et qu'elles me fassent oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom…_

Oublier.

S'oublier.

Être ailleurs.

Loin d'ici.

S'envoler.

Aomine était songeur et avait le coeur lourd. Il repensait à ce qu'était sa vie depuis quelques mois. A sa rupture avec Yuki. A ce baiser échangé avec Kagami. A toutes ses histoires sans lendemain. A ce mariage. Au bonheur de ses amis. A son incapacité à être heureux ces derniers temps.

Kuroko avait vu juste. Comme toujours. La veille encore, le petit passeur avait essayé de lui tendre la main, et comme toujours, le métis avait minimisé les faits. Il faisait de son mieux pour camoufler son mal-être derrière son caractère infernal mais en vérité Aomine se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Concrètement, il était entouré. Il savait que jamais Satsuki, Kagami, Tetsuya ne le laisseraient tomber. Il savait qu'en cas de besoin il pouvait compter sur eux, qu'ils accoureraient et seraient présents pour lui…

Mais au quotidien, qui avait-il ? Personne.

Et ce soir, c'était encore plus criant de vérité. Ils étaient tous là. Ses amis, ses coéquipiers... même sa propre mère. Tous. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour lui. Et, même s'il était sincèrement heureux pour Kagami et Satsuki, cet étalage de bons sentiments lui laissait comme un goût amer. Sans aller jusqu'à les jalouser, Aomine devait reconnaître qu'il les enviait.

 _Qu'ont-ils de plus que moi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous heureux en couple ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Est-ce que je suis fait pour ça au moins ?_

' _Tain, c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai été heureux ? J'me souviens même pas…_

 _Quand on a gagné la coupe cet hiver ? … Mouais… J'avoues c'était le pied…_

 _Mais ça aurait été mieux si j'avais eu quelqu'un avec qui célébrer… On peut pas dire que les minettes d'un soir ça compte vraiment… Heureusement que personne ne m'entend penser tiens, j'passerai trop pour un sentimental…_

 _Mais quand même, avoir quelqu'un à la maison c'était pas mal… Est-ce que je dois rappeler Yuki ? Hummm… Nan. Mauvaise idée. C'était voué à l'échec de toute façon, elle n'en avait qu'après ma notoriété et mon pognon… Mais bordel… Quels seins !_

Cette dernière pensée, bien qu'emprunte de nostalgie, le ramena à quelque chose de plus primaire.

 _Faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un pour cette nuit…_

 _J'vais quand même pas pioncer dans la même chambre que l'autre… 'Tain… Tout ça à cause d'elle… Kat… La belle arnaque ! Taiga et Kise j'vous r'tiens sur ce coup là ! Vous m'avez vendu du rêve, j'aurais dû me méfier… D'ailleurs, elle est passée où ?_

Pivotant sur lui même, Aomine se mit à scruter la foule avant de s'immobiliser, stupéfait.

Etait-il VRAIMENT en train de chercher Kat du regard ? La réponse à cette question le fit grimacer.

"Ça va ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en sursautant.

"J'te demande si ça va. Ça fait bien cinq minutes que j'te parles et qu'tu réponds pas... Et là tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que tu viens de manger un curry de Riko !"

Depuis qu'elle était devenue sa coach, la première femme à coacher une équipe professionnelle au Japon, Aomine avait pu expérimenter la cuisine de la jeune femme à quelques reprises. Il visualisait donc très bien quelle expression pouvait être peinte sur son visage : du dégoût. Il venait de penser à Kat, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir l'air écoeuré ?

"Ouais… Excuse moi… Tu disais quoi déjà ?"

A défaut de profiter de la présence d'une jolie fille, Aomine passait un agréable moment en compagnie de Kiyoshi. Depuis le lycée les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient croisés en de nombreuses occasions mais le métis n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec son ancien adversaire. Aomine savait pertinemment que l'enseignant en avait après son divin fessier et avait, d'habitude, tendance à le fuire, ne lui laissant aucune chance de faire ses preuves.

Sans savoir pourquoi ce soir plus qu'un autre, Aomine n'avait pas fuit. Il ne lui avait pas mis un énième vent. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait l'échange. Le professeur avait de la conversation et Aomine se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé ou de devoir faire semblant. Kiyoshi avait le contact facile et les choses paraissaient simples à ses côtés. Le basketteur avait même été agréablement surpris par la retenue et le respect dont Kiyoshi faisait preuve à son égard. Lui même adepte de méthodes de séduction digne des hommes de néandertal, le métis s'était attendu à se faire draguer lourdement mais non, il n'en était rien.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de basket (évidement), de sport, de NBA, encore de sport, de sponsors et de gestion de carrière. Aomine ne voyait pas le temps passer et en oubliait presque son mal-être.

Absorbés par leur conversation, ils ne virent pas non plus arriver les deux énergumènes alcoolisés qui apportaient avec eux une assiette pleine de choux à la crème.

"Salut les tourtereaux !" lança Kise très fier de son entrée en matière tandis que Kuroko ricanait bêtement à ses côtés.

Surpris, Kiyoshi rit poliment mais Aomine se tendit immédiatement.

Il aimait ses amis du fond du coeur cependant, il lui arrivait parfois, souvent même, de les trouver pénibles. _Such a pain in the ass_ comme disait Kagami. Ce soir était sans conteste l'une de ces fois.

Que Kise soit insupportable n'était pas une nouvelle en soit mais Kuroko faisait preuve de plus de retenue habituellement.

Habituellement.

Aomine savait bien que sous ses airs angéliques Kuroko pouvait parfois se montrer diabolique… Mais avait-il bu au point de laisser sortir son double maléfique ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kuroko ivre remontait à la pendaison de crémaillère de l'appartement que Kise et lui partageaient. Et ça n'avait pas été joli à voir. Après avoir fait un strip tease digne de son ancien capitaine, le jeune instituteur avait absolument tenu à faire un karaoké. Mais, trop déçu de se retrouver seul au micro, il avait contraint tous les présents, sans exception, à participer en les menaçant de ressortir de vieilles photos compromettantes ou de vils ragots de vestiaires que nombreux espéraient oubliés. Après deux ou trois révélations croustillantes, pour prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas, tout le monde s'était exécuté faisant, au passage, saigner copieusement les oreilles de l'assistance. Aomine devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient finalement beaucoup rigolé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko, en plein milieu d'un couplet, se mette à rendre tout l'alcool ingurgité sur le tapis du salon. A partir de là, tout était parti en vrille. L'appartement avait été entièrement baptisé par le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par s'effondrer dans son lit.

Aomine comprit alors mieux la présence des gâteaux servant à éponger le trop plein d'alcool. Kise était pénible, certes, mais il était attentionné.

Mais pénible quand même ! Ils n'étaient pas arrivés depuis plus de deux minutes qu'Aomine n'en pouvait déjà plu de leurs sous-entendus grossiers. Et non, il ne coucherait pas avec Kiyoshi ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs. Allaient-ils comprendre un jour ou le métis était-il condamné à subir leurs remarques jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Aomine prit sur lui et ne répondit rien. Même si son silence lui coûtait, il savait qu'argumenter avec eux ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eue des dizaines de fois et le résultat était toujours le même : selon ses amis, Aomine refusait de reconnaître qu'il pouvait être attiré par les hommes, ne serait-ce juste que par curiosité, et ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il manquait !

Il se contenta donc de boire. Encore. Peut-être même que s'il buvait suffisamment, il finirait par ne plus les entendre. Peut-être aussi que s'il buvait plus que suffisamment, passer la nuit dans la même chambre que Wakamatsu ne serait pas si terrible…

 _Tsss… Mais quelle idée ?! Faudrait plutôt que je me bouge et que je parte en chasse là !_

"Aominecchiiiii…. Tu en veux ?" proposa gentiment le blond en lui tendant l'assiette de choux.

"Non merci, manger c'est tricher !" répondit-il simplement en portant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres tout en laissant ses yeux vagabonder de serveuse en serveuse.

 _Ouais, faut que j'me bouge… Mais par qui commencer ? Elles sont toutes bonnes ! Dommage qu'elle soient si farouches, dès que j'en approche une, elle se barre… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi leur problème ? Elles ont du avoir des consignes, j'vois pas autre chose ! Akashi t'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Tu fais l'beau avec ta femme et ton mec mais tu penses pas aux potes… C'est pas comme si j'allais leur faire du mal ! J'en connais aucune qui a eu à se plaindre… J'suis quand même un dieu quand il s'agit de sexe… de basket et de sexe… Putain, mais ça va faire une semaine que j'ai pas ken… Faut vraiment que je me vide les couilles… J'suis sûr que c'est ça qui fait qu'ça tourne pas rond… Juste un petite levrette… ou au moins… j'sais pas moi…. même une pipe ça m'irait ! J'demande pas la lune !_

Toujours en orbite, Aomine n'avait pas réalisé que les deux anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles s'étaient éloignés un instant ( _un autre verre Kuroko ? T'es sûr ?_ ) **,** le laissant de nouveau seul avec Koyoshi. Quand il redescendit sur Terre, le basketteur regarda son vis à vis porter un chou à la bouche puis le faire disparaître en une seule bouchée gourmande. Peut-être Aomine était il finalement plus sensible aux suggestions de ses amis qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre car il trouva ce geste très sensuel. Tout s'était passé comme au ralenti… En voyant cela, il eu donc, en toute modestie, l'idée du siècle. Rien que ça. L'idée qui, somme toute, ferait plaisir à TOUT le monde…

"Dis, tu voudrais pas me rendre un petit service ?" demanda-t-il à l'ancien pivot, sourire carnassier sur le visage.

"Quel genre de service ?" demanda le concerné en retour et regardant Aomine avec méfiance.

L'espace d'un instant Aomine se demanda s'il devait y mettre les formes et décida que finalement non, il valait mieux y aller franco. Après tout, Kiyoshi ne demandait que ça depuis des mois, c'était donc une grande faveur qu'il lui accordait là… Pourquoi s'encombrer de belles paroles ? Et puis, ça devait faire au moins une trois quart d'heure qu'ils discutaient, on pouvait bien considérer ça comme une sorte de pré-préliminaires !

"Tu voudrais pas me sucer ? On s'trouve un coin tranquille, j'te laisse faire ton affaire et tout le monde est content…"

Kiyoshi manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il savait le basketteur imprévisible mais tout de même ! Aomine devait savoir qu'il avait des vues sur lui et avait décidé de lui faire une blague… Qui aurait cru que le basketteur à l'égo démesuré avait un tel sens de l'humour ?

Hein, qui ?

Quand il comprit qu'Aomine était on ne peut plus sérieux, l'amusement laissa place à l'effarement et la consternation. Ce mec ne doutait vraiment de rien.

Cependant, aussi insultante que soit la proposition du métis, Kiyoshi prit sur lui et préféra décliner poliment.

"Wahoo, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-ci ! Et euh… Merci mais non merci, je passe mon tour…"

Le métis, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire refouler, était sous le choc. Par deux fois ce soir, lui, le grand et ô combien sexy Aomine Daiki, avait essuyé un refus. Impensable. Surtout venant de l'ancien pivot de Seirin. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé rencontrer quelconque résistance… Après tout, c'était presqu'un service qu'il lui rendait !

A moins que... Kiyoshi devait en réalité faire partie de ceux qui avaient besoin d'être séduits, d'être baratinés... Le basketteur n'avait jamais trop compris la différence entre les deux mais qu'importe, le résultat était le même… Il allait devoir jouer le jeu s'il voulait sa petite gâterie.

"Pourquoi ? J'ai entendu dire que t'étais suuuuper doué…" relança-t-il d'une voix suave accompagnée d'un sourire aguicheur.

La flatterie était une tactique qui avait fait ses preuves. Simple et efficace. Et Aomine n'avait pas envie d'y passer la nuit. Un ou deux compliments devraient suffir pour obtenir les faveurs du brun et, si jamais il se trouvait que ce dernier était un incurable romantique, Aomine avait toujours la possibilité d'invoquer la fameuse réplique du père voleur d'étoiles. Succès garanti.

Ou pas.

"C'est gentil mais ça ne marche pas comme ça…" répondit gentiment Kiyoshi. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, ne voulant pas vexer le basketteur. Un comble. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se le mettre à dos. Peut-être était-ce dû à son esprit tordu, mais Aomine faisait parti de ces personnes qu'il valait mieux avoir comme ami que comme ennemi. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de préciser son propos.

"C'est Akashi qui t'a donné des consignes ? C'est ça ?" le coupa Aomine d'un ton agacé.

Son humeur venait de changer du tout au tout et son côté parano reprenait le dessus. Il ne voyait pas quelle autre raison avait bien pu pousser Kiyoshi à lui mettre un vent. C'était selon lui la seule explication logique.

"Euh… Je ne sais pas ce qu'Akashi vient faire dans cette histoire mais non, je n'ai reçu de consignes de personne. Et puisqu'on en est à jouer cartes sur table, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est. Oui, tu me plais et oui j'ai très envie de te mettre dans mon lit. Mais non, je ne vais pas te sucer comme ça au détour d'une allée… Je ne sais pas si ce genre de plan fonctionne avec les filles mais moi il m'en faut un peu plus. Si un jour je te suce, ça sera avant de TE prendre et ça sera uniquement dans ce sens là. Si tu imagines qu'il puisse se passer quelconque autre scénario, tu te trompes de client…"

" _Okay_... Ça a le mérite d'être clair..."

Aomine était scié. Il avait toujours vu Kiyoshi comme quelqu'un de doux et de serein; voire même d'un peu trop gentil. Cependant, lors de sa tirade, le métis l'avait trouvé presque… Autoritaire. Il ne s'était jamais trop préoccupé de savoir d'où lui venait son surnom de "Coeur d'Acier" mais il commençait à en avoir une petite idée. En tout cas, cela avait eu le mérite de le calmer. Sa colère s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place à… A quoi au juste ?

 _Drôle de mélange… Le genre d'attitude qui a tendance à m'exciter d'habitude… J'aime bien les meufs qui savent ce qu'elles veulent… Ouais, les meufs, on en revient toujours au même point…_

"Tu sais, renchérit Kiyoshi ayant surpris le regard qu'avait posé Aomine sur lui l'espace d'une seconde, tu ne serais pas le premier hétéro dont je m'occupe… Et j'en connais qui ne sont jamais revenus aux femmes après…"

"Comment t'as dit ça déjà ? Merci mais non merci… rigola le basketteur un peu plus détendu. Je tiens à ce que ma porte de sortie reste une porte de sortie. Et peu importe tous les bienfaits d'un massage de la prostate !"

"Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien renseigné…" s'amusa Kiyoshi à son tour.

"Ouais, Takao me tient la jambe avec ça à chaque fois que je vais manger chez eux… J'ai l'impression que c'est une constante autour de moi, tout le monde a l'air de vouloir que je bascule du côté obscure… Ouais, nan, excuse, mauvais choix de mots… Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais aller me resservir et qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai en route une bonne âme prête à me rendre service… Elle !"

"Comme tu veux Aomine… J'imagine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis alors… Bonne chance !" le salua Kiyoshi qui en profita pour savourer la vue offerte par le basketteur de dos. Son pantalon mettait définitivement son meilleur atout en valeur.

En partant, Aomine croisa les deux enquiquineurs de retour du bar. Alors que Kuroko semblait déçu de le voir s'éloigner, Kise avait l'air un peu plus affolé.

"Tu vas où là ? Tu vas pas t'coucher au moins ? Tetsuyacchi, dis quelque chose, retiens le..."

 _Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?_

"'tain, aux dernières nouvelles j'peux encore aller où j'veux… C'est quoi ton problème Kise ? T'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude !"

"Mais… Mais…"

Kise était réellement paniqué. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Aomine monte maintenant. S'il tombait sur Kat et Wakamatsu c'était la catastrophe assurée et Kuroko lui en voudrait à mort. Même si ce dernier semblait avoir complètement oublié leur mission à cet instant, le mannequin refusait de laisser tomber la promesse qu'il avait faite à son homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Kise, Kuroko sembla enfin comprendre la situation et inventa une histoire de serveuses qu'il aurait entendu discuter près du bar, au sujet du 'mec super sexy à la peau mate' qu'elles rêvaient de 'goûter pour vérifier si sa peau avait la saveur du caramel'... C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais c'était tout ce que le cerveau anesthésié du jeune instituteur pouvait produire à cet instant.

Aomine lui adressa d'abord un regard dubitatif mais, tel un toxicomane totalement en manque, il se dit que toute piste était bonne à suivre. Au pire, il pourrait toujours continuer à boire.

"Le bar ? Très bien c'est là que j'allais de toute façon… Merci Tetsu… A plus Kise !" bougonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Quand il fut assez loin, Kise recommença à respirer normalement et demanda à son conjoint si ce mensonge allait suffire.

"Honnêtement je suis déjà surpris moi-même qu'il m'ait cru. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pouvait faire de plus… On aurait peut-être pu le ligoter mais je pense que ça aurait mal tourné… On n'a plus qu'à espérer que Wakamatsu-kun et Kitty-chan ne soient pas du genre à remettre le couvert 4 fois de suite…"

"Pour Wakamatsu je n'en sais rien mais pour Kittycchi… Oh c'est bon ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je le sais parce qu'elle me raconte c'est tout… Et d'ailleurs…"

Kise ne finit pas sa phrase mais planta un regard plein de sous entendu dans les yeux de l'élu de son coeur.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Kuroko hocha doucement la tête, répondant ainsi à la question qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'être posée.

Ils retournèrent donc discuter avec Kiyoshi.

* * *

Aomine n'avait trouvé aucune jolie serveuse à proximité du bar. Évidemment. Il s'en était douté et n'était donc pas déçu. Mais quand même. Il ne comprenait simplement pas ses amis. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kuroko de lui faire des plans pareils et l'alcool n'expliquait pas tout... C'était quoi l'idée ?

En plus, sa discussion avec Kiyoshi avait été un vrai grand huit émotionnel… Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir volontairement flirté avec l'ancien pivot, allant même jusqu'à lui réclamer une fellation… Pouvait-il toujours se proclamer hétéro après ça ? L'épisode Kagami passait encore, il s'agissait de son rival après tout, mais là ! Et puis il avait été foncièrement vexé quand Kiyoshi lui avait refusé ce plaisir… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il aurait dû se réjouir ! Etait-il paumé à ce point ?

Le barman avait dû penser que oui car ce dernier lui servit un grand verre de Yamazaki Malt de 2013 sans qu'Aomine n'ait commandé quoi que ce soit. Et, après les premières gorgées de ce que l'homme lui expliqua être le meilleur whiskey au monde, Aomine décida de lui subtiliser la bouteille afin d'aller la savourer sur la petite plage où avait eu lieu la cérémonie.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi à contempler les étoiles tout en essayant de noyer son _spleen_ dans le liquide ambré mais Aomine décida qu'il serait plus sage d'aller se coucher avant d'être pris d'une furieuse envie de nager. Dans son état, c'était la noyade assurée.

* * *

Lorsque Aomine ouvrit la porte de la chambre, une vision apocalyptique s'offrit à lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Sidéré, il demeura immobile un court instant avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Wakamatsu était-il là ou avait-il eu la primeur de découvrir le carnage ? Une fois dans la pièce, il fut clair qu'un tsunami avait dû s'abattre ici. L'une des tringles à rideaux était partiellement arrachée du mur et menaçait de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, une chaise était renversée et la table basse en verre était brisée en mille morceaux. La lampe de bureau, elle aussi cassée, gisait au sol à coté des nombreux flyers touristiques et fournitures de bureau préalablement si bien alignés. Un peu comme si quelqu'un les avaient balayés d'un revers de bras. L'une des fenêtres de la chambre était ouverte et laissait passer un agréable courant d'air. Le basketteur se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas oublié de la refermer avant de partir. Un animal sauvage aurait très bien pu entrer et, prit de panique, saccager le lieu. Il avait vu un reportage sur des cochons se baladant librement sur les plages aux Bahamas et cela lui paraissait tout à fait plausible que l'un d'eux, attiré par des odeurs de nourriture ou de l'un de ses pairs, se soit introduit ici. Bon, okay, Wakamatsu avait la transpiration musquée mais tout de même… Cet abruti avait dû laisser de la bouffe trainer et voilà le résultat ! Cependant, Aomine avait quitté la chambre en dernier, et il était persuadé que la fenêtre était fermée à ce moment-là. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs même pas l'avoir ouverte. Après tout, la chambre était climatisée et disposait d'un ventilateur au plafond, à quoi bon aérer ? Le Japon avait beau être un archipel et Okinawa une île paradisiaque, on était très loin des Caraïbes. Et de surcroît, la chambre des deux hommes se situait au premier étage… C'est donc avec cette logique implacable que le basketteur abandonna la piste des cochons… Du moins, jusqu'à entendre un ronflement digne d'un sanglier en rut. L'obscurité de la pièce obligea Aomine à plisser les yeux pour voir d'où émanait ce son. Nu, en travers de son lit Wakamatsu ronflait comme un bienheureux, les bras en croix et la tête renversée entre le matelas et le mur.

Mise à part la nudité de son ancien coéquipier, ce qui surprit un peu plus le métis était que tous les draps et oreillers étaient par terre. Tous. Ceux du lit de Wakamatsu. Mais également les siens. Et puis… Cette odeur… Aucun doute possible. Il la connaissait par coeur cette odeur. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, la pièce puait le sexe !

Sentant l'agacement monter en lui, le basketteur alluma la lumière. Bien décidé à demander quelques explications à Wakamatsu, il s'approcha des deux lits _queen size_ quand un détail l'arrêta net. Des capotes. Pas une. Ni deux. Mais trois capotes usagées trainaient ci et là. Dont une sur SON lit.

"Putain…" souffla Aomine entre ses dents serrées. Il ne trouvait plus ses mot tellement il était énervé. Sa seule envie à présent était de soulever le blond par les cheveux et de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

 _Putain mais de quel droit ? Ce mec est-il con au point de penser qu'il peut baiser sur MON lit sans que je ne dise rien ?_

Il combla rapidement la distance qui le séparait du jeune officier lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur les mèches blondes, il fut une nouvelle fois stoppé dans son élan.

 _C'est quoi ça encore… ?_

Wakamatsu avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et gonflée. Un caillot de sang empêchant sa bouche de se remettre à saigner témoignait de la violence du coup qu'il avait dû recevoir. Effaré, Aomine regarda alors le corps de son vis à vis et constata de nombreuses marques rouges, morsures et griffures. Les draps étaient tachés par le sang et une belle trace de main rouge ornait le mur au dessus de la tête de lit. Il avait dû s'y appuyer après l'avoir portée à son visage.

"Nan arrête, je joue plus… C'était super mais j'ai eu ma dose, va te trouver une autre victime, moi j'ai besoin de dormir…" marmonna le blond les yeux clos tout en tentant de se retourner sur le ventre pour continuer sa nuit.

"De quoi tu parles mec ?"

"Aomine ?"

"Mais qui veux tu que ce soit ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?" le ton s'était radouci laissant presque transparaître une certaine inquiétude.

"Laisse tomber, c'est rien…"

"Rien ? Mais t'as vu ta tronche ? Et ton corps ? T'as des bleus partout et bordel... Enfile un caleçon !"

"Hummm… Laisse-moi dormir, j'suis rincé… Et c'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil !"

"Pas moyen ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu t'es fait agresser ? Tu veux que j'appelle ma darone ?"

"Laisse tomber j'te dis, j'te raconterai demain, va te coucher…"

La voix de Wakamatsu était lasse et il n'avait visiblement pas les yeux en face des trous.

"Me coucher ? Au milieu des capotes dégueulasses ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?"

"Ah. Ouais. Les capotes. Désolée pour ça… Attends, je vais les mettre à la poubelle…"

"Mais putain parce que c'est vraiment les tiennes ? Tu t'es vraiment envoyé en l'air dans MON lit ?"

"Nan.. Enfin si… Mais c'est qu-"

"Si t'étais pas déjà amoché crois moi volontier que flic ou pas je t'aurais bien collé une droite, l'interrompit Aomine au bord de l'implosion. On réglera ça demain… J'vais dormir ailleurs !"

S'apprêtant à quitter la chambre, Aomine, écoeuré, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son lit. Il s'arrêta net, fit demi tour et s'approcha pour être certain de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses poings se fermèrent de rage.

"Putain... J'vais la buter !" éructa le basketteur avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Un long cheveux rouge traînait sur le matelas taché.

* * *

"Daiki !"

Dire que le réveil fut rude pour Aomine était un euphémisme. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. La voix d'Akashi semblait comme amplifiée et résonnait jusque dans sa mâchoire. Pourquoi parlait-il aussi fort ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière trop vive lui brûla les rétines. Il les referma instantanément.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage avec ses deux mains. Sa voix était rauque et sa langue pâteuse.

"Daiki, dans mon bureau !"

Lentement, le métis cligna des yeux et vit Akashi, face à lui, debout, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

"Ouch Akashi… ça peut pas attendre un peu ? Il est quelle heure là ? C'est pas un peu tôt ? Et pourquoi j'suis pas dans mon lit ? " bailla Aomine, hagard, en s'étirant comme un chat et manquant de peu de tomber du transat sur lequel il venait de passer la nuit.

"Non Daiki ça ne peut pas attendre. Maintenant tu bouges ton cul et tu me suis."

Le ton et le vocabulaire employés ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Aomine pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où il avait entendu Akashi jurer et chaque fois, ce qui s'en était suivi n'avait pas été très beau à voir. Néanmoins, malgré la gravité apparente de la situation, Aomine ne comprenait absolument pas ce que l'Empereur lui voulait.

De toute évidence, il avait fini sa nuit ici, sur une chaise longue en acier et sans aucun matelas pour améliorer son confort, au bord de la piscine principale entre le _lobby_ et la grande plage. Alors d'accord, il aurait certainement pu choisir un coin plus discret où s'échouer mais à cet instant, il ne se rappelait même plus comment il en était arrivé là.

En quête de réponses, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates. Erreur. Akashi commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. D'expérience, le basketteur savait que la patience n'était pas le fort de son ami et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'exécuter rapidement. Il aurait toujours la possibilité d'aller finir sa nuit ailleurs une fois qu'il saurait ce que l'Empereur lui voulait.

Se relevant avec difficulté, le plus grand suivit donc son ancien capitaine en silence jusqu'à son bureau. La distance n'était pas longue mais chaque pas était un vrai calvaire tant il avait mal partout. C'était comme si chaque contact entre ses pieds et le sol provoquait une onde de chocs qui remontait le long de son corps en s'amplifiant jusqu'à venir exploser dans son crâne. La lumière vive du soleil et l'agitation du personnel autour de lui ne faisait que renforcer son martyr.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Aomine s'arrêta prudemment sur le seuil de la porte. Il regarda Akashi se diriger vers son bar personnel au fond de la pièce, attraper un verre et se servir en eau avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Toujours sans un mot, le jeune héritier ouvrit ensuite un tiroir de son bureau et attrapa un comprimé qu'il lâcha dans le verre. Enfin, il poussa ce dernier devant les fauteuils libres lui faisant face.

"Pour moi ?"

"Pour qui veux tu que ce soit Daiki ?" répondit l'homme d'affaire irrité par la stupidité de la question.

"Co-... comment tu sais ?" marmonna alors le basketteur d'une voix d'outre tombe.

"Si tu croises un miroir tu comprendras. Maintenant arrêtes avec tes questions bêtes et assieds toi."

Trop mal en point pour batailler, Aomine s'avança et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le premier siège à sa portée. Une fois installé, Akashi poussa le verre dans sa direction et attendit en silence sans le lâcher des yeux. Le métis se prit alors d'une passion soudaine pour les milliers de bulles que faisait naître le médicament en fondant. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux conscient que ses ennuis débuteraient à l'instant précis où son regard croiserait celui d'Akashi.

Il ne comprenait peut-être pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais il savait reconnaître quand Akashi avait décidé de mettre la pression à quelqu'un. Et ce matin, ce quelqu'un c'était lui. Il avait beau être la star exubérante de la balle orange, à l'heure actuelle il se sentait misérable et avait juste envie de disparaître. Si une chose n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, c'était bien le pouvoir exercé par le jeune héritier sur son entourage.

 _Quand faut y aller..._

Prenant une grande inspiration, Aomine but son aspirine d'une traite.

"J'ai croisé Wakamatsu." déclara alors Akashi une fois qu'Aomine eut avalé la dernière goutte de son verre, ne laissant même pas le temps à la molécule de faire effet.

"Et ?" demanda le basketteur toujours amnésique.

"J'ai croisé Wakamatsu et je dois t'avouer que je suis très déçu de ton comportement. Je vous ai vus discuter hier soir et j'avais imaginé, à tort visiblement, que tu t'étais enfin décidé à grandir, à te comporter en adulte responsable. Peux-tu m'expliquer quelle raison absurde a pu te pousser à le mettre dans cet état ?"

"Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Aomine avait l'impression d'être sermonné comme un enfant de dix ans et plutôt que de l'aider à comprendre, celà commença à l'agacer.

"Daiki, je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices de star. Wakamatsu a le visage tuméfié et l'une des femmes de ménage m'a rapporté que votre chambre est complètement saccagée. Je ne voulais pas le croire alors je suis allé vérifier moi même… Les tâches de sang sur le lit et sur les murs ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'espère donc pour toi que la mémoire va vite te revenir et je te conseille également de joindre ton assurance parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça !"

Aomine était abasourdi. De quoi ce mégalo d'Akashi pouvait-il bien lui parler ? Wakamatsu blessé ? Mais qu'avait-il à voir là dedans ? C'était une histoire de fou ? L'Empereur était-il en crise ? Avait-il replongé ? Le basketteur était de plus en plus perdu. Il fixa Akashi pour être certain que ce dernier ne se moquait pas de lui, même si ce n'était pas son genre, il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités vu comment Kise et Kuroko s'étaient comportés la veille…

Kise… Kuroko… Il essaya de se repasser mentalement le film de la soirée et là... Tout lui revient en tête ! Kiyoshi, le whiskey, la plage, la chambre, Wakamatsu nu, le sang, le rouge, les cheveux rouges….

"OH BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE VAIS LA BUTER !" explosa alors Aomine en se levant d'un bond et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Comprenant également qu'Akashi le tenait pour responsable pour l'état de Wakamatsu et de leur chambre, Aomine sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir de plus belle et n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : aller trouver la planche à pain boulimique et lui expliquer sa façon de penser ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

Prêt à en découdre, il attrapa la poignée quand un bruit métallique sur sa droite le figea. Il tourna lentement la tête et découvrit une paire de ciseaux dorée plantée dans le bois à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

"Daiki, nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation."

Aomine déglutit, lâcha la poignée et retourna à sa place calmement.

Quand il fut de nouveau assis, Akashi reprit la parole.

"J'imagine que tu as retrouvé la mémoire… Je t'écoutes Daiki et j'espère que ton histoire tient la route."

Le basketteur prit une grande inspiration pour formuler les choses clairement et sans s'énerver.

"Pour faire court, ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'autre connasse de Kat ! Hier soir ils ont baisé... Dans mon lit en plus… Mais passons… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais quand je suis arrivé elle n'était plus là et Wakamatsu avait la tronche en sang..."

"Kat ?" dit calmement Akashi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Aomine hocha la tête.

"Daiki. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cette fille a bien pu te faire mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te focaliser sur elle. Ça devient malsain… Et crois moi je m'y connais dans ce domaine. J'ai croisé Kat ce matin et elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir passé la nuit à faire du krav maga."

"Bah p't-être que c'est pas elle qui l'a amoché mais j'suis sûr qu'ils ont ken dans mon lit ces crevards… Et il était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé… Tu sais quoi ? On va faire simple : si tu m'crois pas fais le venir ! Il a visiblement des goûts de chiotte en matière de gonzesses mais j'le connais et c'est pas un menteur, il va te dire lui que j'y suis pour rien !"

Bien qu'un peu sceptique, Akashi attrapa son téléphone et demanda à faire venir le concerné. Peut-être, encore que cela restait à prouver, avait-il tiré ses conclusions de manière trop hâtive. Aomine, bien qu'un peu nerveux jusqu'alors, semblait assez sûr de lui.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Wakamatsu entra dans le bureau et s'installa à côté d'Aomine. Quelques heures de sommeil réparateur et une douche revigorante semblaient lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Cependant, sa lèvre toujours gonflée et les marques de morsures à la base de son cou témoignaient de l'agitation de sa nuit.

Sans entrer dans les détails, le jeune officier confirma la version d'Aomine. Soulagé, ce dernier fut alors prié de quitter la pièce, laissant Wakamatsu finir de s'expliquer en privé. Bien-sûr aucun des deux ne prit la peine de lui présenter des excuses pour ce malentendu et cette fin de nuit épouvantable.

Dorénavant blanchi de tout soupçon, le basketteur senti la pression retomber et eut envie d'une bonne douche. Il portait toujours son costume de la veille et se sentait un peu poisseux. Un brossage de dents dans les règles de l'art ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre, qu'il espérait remise en ordre, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire en attendant le déjeuner. Il manquait clairement de sommeil mais il refusait de se coucher dans son lit, ce dernier étant souillé à jamais.

En se séchant les cheveux, il regarda par la fenêtre et l'étendue turquoise lui donna envie d'aller se poser sur la plage. Il se prépara rapidement et se dirigea, comme quelques heures plus tôt, vers la petite crique où ses amis s'étaient dit oui la veille. Là, il espérait finir sa nuit tranquillement, loin des accusations délirantes d'Akashi ou des élucubrations de Kise.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la chaleur moite accablante. Aomine se chercha donc un petit coin d'ombre où s'installer. Quand il repéra le spot parfait, sous un grand filao, il remarqua qu'une serviette de plage était déjà installée sur le sable.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin pour s'installer un peu plus loin, il regarda en direction de l'eau, cherchant machinalement le propriétaire de la dite serviette.

Et il le vit en train de se baigner.

Un sourire mauvais déforma alors son visage.

Kat.

Et elle était seule.

C'était parfait.

Il allait pouvoir lui expliquer entre quatre yeux tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle.

Elle… Cette… Cette… Cette salope ! Celle que le ciel avait envoyé pour lui pourrir la vie ! Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi la veille en vidant sa bouteille de spiritueux sur cette même plage et il n'y voyait pas d'autre explication. Cette fille était un démon. Elle était le double maléfique de Kagami. Lui, avait été envoyé tel un ange gardien pour lui redonner goût à la vie et au basket et elle… Elle allait tout détruire ! Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait senti que quelque chose allait de travers. Il avait eu de drôles de palpitations et le souffle un peu court… Quel genre de personne, si ce n'est une créature du Malin, peut provoquer ce genre de symptômes ? Et puis, elle n'avait pas de seins bordel… Une pure agression visuelle ! Et enfin où qu'il aille, il tombait sur elle… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça mais la vie le punissait, il en était convaincu.

Aomine décida alors de s'installer sur la serviette de Kat en attendant qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas l'esquiver. Ainsi, il pourrait lui demander de repartir d'où elle venait, de le laisser tranquille et d'oublier son frère car Kagami n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être heureux. Oui, c'était ça l'idée. La faire fuir pour ne plus jamais la revoir et reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Dans l'esprit d'Aomine, la jeune femme avait réussi, en deux jours seulement, à cristalliser tous ses problèmes. Bien malgré elle, l'Américaine s'était immiscée dans sa tête. Elle hantait son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et il formait des corrélations absurdes entre la jeune femme et ses émotions négatives. Occultant totalement le fait que son mal-être avait commencé il y avait plusieurs mois déjà, il la tenait pour responsable de son état actuel.

Akashi avait entièrement raison en disant qu'il se focalisait trop sur elle. Lui même s'en rendait compte et cette constatation l'énervait au plus au point, le rendant agressif. Pour le bien de tous, il fallait que ça cesse. Mais, plutôt que de faire un travail sur lui-même et se demander ce qu'une telle obsession pouvait bien signifier, Aomine avait choisi le chemin de la facilité. Il était parti dans un délire mystique et s'était convaincu qu'en mettant le maximum de distance entre eux deux, il allait forcément retrouver le bonheur...

Un peu plus loin, Kat n'avait pas remarqué Aomine et se baignait tranquillement. Le basketteur ne voyait que sa tête dépasser de l'eau mais il trouvait qu'elle barbotait plus qu'elle ne nageait réellement. De temps en temps, elle disparaissait sous la surface et à chaque fois qu'elle émergeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la petite sirène… Encore une preuve que cette fille était mauvaise… Les sirènes ne sont-elles pas supposées être des créatures des ténèbres qui séduisent les marins pour les dévorer…

' _Tain, combien de temps elle va mettre à sortir encore ? Elle va finir par être toute frippée… Ouais, n'en, c'pas mon problème en fait… Elle peut même se noyer j'en ai rien à carrer !_

Aomine avait eut le temps de répéter son _speech_ une bonne dizaine de fois, reformulant sa tirade encore et encore pour être certain qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans sa vie quand enfin, elle se décida à sortir de l'eau.

En le voyant, un air contrarié s'afficha sur son visage.

 _Et ouais, t'es pas contente de me voir… Attends cinq minutes, ça sera pire..._

Malgré tout, l'Américaine continua à marcher, droit vers lui.

Petit à petit, son corps émergea de l'eau et Aomine ne put retenir sa mâchoire de se décrocher, choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Kat ne portait qu'un micro slip de bain.

Cependant,ce n'était pas la nudité de la jeune femme qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

Le corps de Kat était recouvert de bleus. Et, plus elle s'approchait, plus il en découvrait. Elle avait même quelques égratignures sur les bras, des suçons dans le cou et sur la poitrine et quelques morsures ci et là.

Une étrange impression de déjà-vu s'empara de lui.

Etait-ce vraiment Wakamatsu qui lui avait fait ça ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu dans cette chambre ? Putain… Wakamatsu… Mec, me dis pas que tu as perdu les pédales à ce point ?! Merde..._

"Un problème ?" lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Aomine avait perdu la parole et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il avait prévu de lui balancer toute sa haine au visage, sa hargne avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à une réelle inquiétude.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il alors, sincèrement préoccupé.

C'était la seule phrase qu'il avait réussi à formuler.

"Très bien…" répondit-elle à son tour après quelques secondes.

Kat avait été surprise par la question mais surtout par l'air sincère du métis quand il l'avait posée. Venait-elle de le surprendre en flagrant délit de gentillesse ? Intéressant...

Cependant, malgré sa réponse on ne peut plus claire, Aomine continuait de regarder son corps avec insistance. Un peu trop à son goût. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de la sienne.

"Quand tu auras fini de te rincer l'oeil, tu pourras peut-être bouger ton cul que je me sèche ?"

Peut-être qu'en le provoquant, il passerait à autre chose…

Mais encore une fois, cela aurait été se méprendre sur Aomine que de penser qu'il lâcherait l'affaire aussi facilement. Tout en lui tendant la serviette sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'alors, il lui posa sans détour la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Wakamatsu qui t'a fait ça ?"

 _Here we are..._ pensa Kat en soupirant.

Bien consciente que ce genre de marques sur son corps pouvait soulever quelques questions, la jeune femme s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir profiter de la mer sans être vue. Elle pensait profiter du fait que tout le monde soit au petit déjeuner, ou toujours en train de dormir, pour se délasser de sa nuit agitée à l'abris des regards.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le casse-pieds de service.

"C'est… Pas tes oignons." répondit-elle alors sèchement, espérant ainsi clore cette conversation.

Elle ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain là, surtout avec lui. Elle voulait garder sa vie privée, privée justement. Elle savait que de toute façon, il ne la comprendrait pas. Alors à quoi bon ? Elle en avait assez de devoir se justifier sur sa sexualité, sur ce qui la faisait vibrer, se sentir vivante. Certains aimaient les sports extrêmes et personne ne leur posait de question alors pourquoi elle devait-elle subir un interrogatoire à chaque fois qu'elle revenait avec quelques bleus ? Il lui était même arrivée de faire fuir certaines de ses conquêtes du soir quand elle leur avait fait part de ses désirs… Alors non, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Aomine.

Hésitant à insister, Aomine se contenta de la regarder en silence. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'on ne devait jamais se taire si l'on était témoin d'une scène de violence, qu'il fallait tout mettre en oeuvre pour aider les victimes… Mais qui était la victime ici ? Après tout, Wakamatsu n'était pas dans un meilleur état et n'avait pas eu l'air de se plaindre. Et puis, quelque chose, dans l'attitude de Kat, lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait pas forcément matière à s'alarmer plus que ça.

Lorsqu'elle fut sèche, Kat se pencha vers Aomine qui la regardait toujours, et attrapa son débardeur qu'elle enfila d'un geste fluide. Le tissus était fin et ne cachait pas grand chose. La fraîcheur de la mer avait durci ses tétons qui pointaient fièrement sous l'étoffe et Aomine se surprit à trouver cette vision très sexy. Malgré les bleus, malgré les marques, malgré que Kat soit la pire des connasses à ses yeux… Lui. Aomine Daiki. L'as des as. La star du basket nippon. L'accro aux poitrines opulentes. Il venait, à cet instant, de trouver sexy une poitrine dont le bonnet oscillait entre le A et le B. Pire que ça, la poitrine de Kat.

 _Mais bordel… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Faut que je me ressaisisse…_

"Tu devrais mettre un pull." lâcha-t-il alors soudainement en détournant les yeux vers la mer.

"Hein ? Mais il ne fait pas froid !"

"C'est pas pour le froid."

"Ah."

"Tu fais comme tu veux mais si ça t'emmerde qu'on te pose des questions tu devrais pas te montrer comme ça… Ton frère risque de ne pas comprendre."

"Genre, toi tu comprends…"

"Non mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre…"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu me regardes comme si effectivement t'en avais rien à foutre" le taquina-t-elle.

Elle était contente qu'il décide de passer à autre chose mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embêter. C'était si facile.

"Va chier !" aboya alors Aomine comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

Kat, amusée par la réaction du basketteur, fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

"Ouais, bonne idée, j'vais faire ça..."

"Putain mais t'es dégueulasse !" s'énerva-t-il une nouvelle fois.

 _Vraiment trop facile..._

En guise de réponse, Kat lui adressa son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle gardait habituellement pour les photographes : radieux mais totalement hypocrite. Elle ramassa le reste de ses affaires, lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre. Comme elle occupait une suite supérieure avec jacuzzi, éloignée du bâtiment principal, la jeune femme espérait, cette fois, ne croiser personne. En effet, pensant se baigner seule, elle n'avait rien prévu pour se couvrir d'avantage.

"A plus Da. !" lança-t-elle alors par dessus son épaule, tout en lui faisant un gentil geste de la main : son majeur bien tendu.

Aomine la regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la végétation. Enfin, il la regarda… Il regarda plutôt ses fesses. Magnifiques. Comme sur la photo que lui avait montré Kise à l'aéroport. Tellement absorbé par son cul, il n'avait pas vu le doigt d'honneur qu'elle venait de lui adresser. Il était hypnotisé. Autant elle manquait de volume en haut, autant le bas était sublime. Vraiment sublime. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le plus beau fessier qu'il n'eut jamais contemplé soit celui de cette...

 _Et… meeeeeerde !_

Avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, Aomine avait complètement oublié d'expliquer à la jeune femme le fond de sa pensée. Il était dépité. En colère contre lui de s'être laissé perturber aussi facilement, après tout ce n'étaient que deux ou trois bleus, le métis attrapa deux grosses poignées de sable et les balança avec rage autour de lui.

 _Merde ! Fait chier ! Bordel !_

Pour se calmer, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'eau avant d'entamer sérieusement sa sieste. Trouver le sommeil dans cet état était tout bonnement impossible. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se redressa, son énervement se décupla encore en constatant la bosse que formait son sexe en érection sous son maillot de bain.

A ce moment là, Aomine eut envie de pleurer.


End file.
